


There’s a hole at the hot springs!

by c0p13r



Category: Naruto
Genre: BBW, F/F, F/M, Gloryhole, MILF, Oral, Smut, cuckold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0p13r/pseuds/c0p13r
Summary: After the War, Naruto teaches Konohamaru a trick with a hole in the wall.  But this puts Konohamaru in hot water, and Naruto finds himself hunted by the moms of Konoha!  It’s the No.1 prankster vs the Konoha Mother Force!
Relationships: Kushina/mikoto, Naruto/Multi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a Hole at the Hot Springs!

~~~

Ayame certainly hadn’t expected it. Every time she got a chance to visit the hot springs, it was uneventful and lonely. This time, however, upon stepping into the empty bathing area with a towel around her youthful body, she discovered a hole in the divider of the men’s side and women’s side; and filling that hole, jutting out like an oversized coat hanger positioned far too low on the wall, was a very hard cock. At first, the cook’s daughter thought she was seeing things, but after blinking several times, stepping a little bit closer, and gawking for a few seconds, she discovered that it was no trick on her eyes, Genjutsu or otherwise.

This was really a cock, thrust through the divider to reach out to the women’s side.

The question now pondered was: what should be done with it? She could scold the man, find out who it was, and report him to the Hokage for such indecency. She could inflict some well-deserved bodily harm on the mystery pervert. Or – the opted choice – she could go along with it and play naughty.

With a smirk at the throbbing cock that was already beading pre-cum, she carefully knelt down, settled comfortably in front of the hole – a gloryhole, she had heard – with her towel cushioning her knees, and examined the presentation. Right offhand, she could admit him to easily being larger than any other that she had encountered. Father might believe her an angel, but an aspiring chef must be adventurous. Anyone can cook, but only the fearless can be great.

Hot springs and gloryholes; a satisfying if not an unoriginal idea, but she was willing to try her hand, literally speaking, as she coiled her fingers around the thick muscle. The skin stretched tight, and the head was gushing with excitement. A morsel would have been lost had Ayame’s tongue not been there to catch the gooey droplet. As a proud cook, she was very willing to sample new flavors, and semen had a very robust tang, suited not for anyone, but she found a liking to it.

Whoever this mystery person was, he was lucky to have caught Teuchi’s daughter with his bait; she appreciated the thrill of anonymity. The mystery heightened the ecstasy of fastening her lips around the head. The masculine muscle jumped as she gingerly slid her mouth around it. Determined to tap the wall with her nose, she had the blunt head threatening to slide into her throat. Her gag reflex stung at the corner of her eyes and caused a hacking noise, but she expertly stifled it – a handy little trick she picked up when testing out some of her father’s failed recipes – and consumed more of the cock until her nose met its mark.

It was undignified, but it satisfied the always-busy chef. She’d seen so many people wolfing foods in their mouths; it was nice to be the one doing the wolfing. And like her more loyal compatriots, she made noises to accompany her appetite. Loud, obscene slurping and sucking and slathering noises that would make her dad cover his ears and cry out at his daughter’s indecency!

Her tongue danced and swirled, being sure to treat the glands at the underneath of the head’s rim. Ayame eventually had the man lose his vow of silence with the muffled sounds of grunting and moaning. Part of the fun of this anonymous pleasure was fantasizing who it could be. Maybe the jonin leader for Team 7 had decided to prey on her and set some tantalizing bait; perhaps Sasuke had returned, just to fuck the mouth of whatever Konoha slut was available… maybe it was Naruto, being mischievous again and wanting to boast an anonymous conquest!

Whoever it was, Ayame always satisfied a customer. Her cheeks hollowed when she increased the suction. The recipient couldn’t help crying out. Her sealed lips curved up at the sides from her accomplishment. Surely this man wasn’t going to hold out much longer. She wouldn’t mind at all guzzling his mess down, though she contemplated disengaging her lips to be switched with the salivating set between her legs. The thought of backing her ass up against the wall and letting this stranger fuck her through that hole had her nearing her own orgasm.

Only one hand was needed to steady her weight against the wall, so she took the opportunity to tend to her own needs. The towel had already been shed for the comfort of her knee, so she had instant access. Modest B-cups were put on display with risen, light-brown peaks; she wished that her mystery-man could see them, watch and get riled up as her nimble hand plucked and pinched at the aching buds to firmer, swollen points. The breasts themselves were nicely matured, though in her cooking clothes, one could hardly appreciate it. They kept high on her chest, though they held some weight and molded with her molestation of them. She squeezed them, grabbed them, and lifted them, putting on quite a show for the wall before inevitably heading down. A meadow of brown hair was passed over before her fingers discovered her erect clit. She wasted no time playing with it. She started fast and passionate, unlike when she was alone and teased herself with slow caresses.

The boy on the other side of the wall had managed to get his voice back under control, but Ayame knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. She took him deep a few more times before isolating her lips around the swollen tip, nuzzling his slit with her tongue’s tip. Her anticipation only aggravated the diligence of her fingers; her thumb rolled her clit while her entrance was stabbed with her index and middle fingers that crawled in to the knuckles, far enough for them to curl and address to her G-spot. She moaned desperately around the prick, hoping that it could hold out until she felt the bliss of relief.

The erection swelled, but she was the first to cross that finish line. In a display that she would feel ashamed about later, she bucked her hips on her delving hand, sobbed and almost lost her mouth’s grip on the penis, and squirted around her fingers. A puddle of her essence splashed on the towel but she was in no state to stand on courtesy, especially when there was no one watching to judge. To her full elation, she continued riding her fingers, satisfied to hold off on the concern of her towel being caught in her spray. She rolled her mouth off of the cock as she screamed, bracing on the wall while she finger-fucked her way to a harder orgasm. Anyone who opened those sliding doors would see a daughter chef with legs splayed wide, hand groping at her cunt, juices squirting out in audible gushes!

The cock fired off its abundance, the first spiraling out across the stone pathway around the water; the second, siphoned through its predecessor’s spasm, arched weakly and hit across the navel of Ayame’s flat midriff, reminding her of the delicacies she was missing out on. Panting and sweating from more than just the steaming humidity, Ayame quickly put her mouth in the line of fire and was rewarded with the first bitter sting on her tongue; a flavor that she savored and piled on as more of the goo – both stronger bursts and weaker dribbles – sloshed across her face, into her mouth, and over her tongue. The anonymous’ vitality certainly showed in the amount he donated her. She had swallowed what she could, but a good amount still overflowed and ran down her neck, across the slopes of her breasts to their valley, down and down until the thick underbrush of her pubic mound caught the pasty spill.

The cock flagged tiredly, but Ayame’s tongue stuck out beneath it as if begging for just one more drop; one more drop was all he had, and she was thankful she did not miss it. She swallowed it down, a thick, hot gulp, and exhaled a breath heavy with the scent of semen; her father would not miss it if she spoke to him. Leaning up slightly let her give the cock a sweet peck and then gazed dreamily at the length, lightly scratching the side of it with her fingernail. “Thank you for the meal, Mystery-kun,” she cooed with the sweetness of a waitress’ voice. Not bothering to wrap the soiled towel around her, she merely picked it up, used a clean corner to sweep away the traces of cum that were not in her hair, and made for the exit; she may not have bathed like she wanted to, but this experience had been better source of stress relief.

~~~A few seconds ago on the men’s side~~~

“And that,” Naruto emphasized, showing a look of jubilation on his foxy face while shoving his naked hips firmly against the hole in the wall. Konohamaru watched intently, red in the face, but willing to learn the tricks that Jiraiya had taught Nii-chan on their long journeys. Naruto had seemed excited to demonstrate this lesson, particularly after so long without the relief of a partner. “… is what a gloryhole is.” He exhaled blissfully and slowly brought his failing erection from the passage, slick with saliva and remnants of his semen.

Konohamaru pursed his lips when he heard the recipient of Naruto’s load give gracious praise for the meal. He was a little envious of Naruto’s size, for as an undeveloped youth, he was stuck with an immature cock that barely reached to three full inches when fully erect. Well, he did choose Naruto to be his boss for a reason; it made sense that, even as a sex-coach, Naruto would greatly exceed him.

Of course, the day hadn’t started with either of them expecting to be putting use to the suspicious hole that had been carved into the wall at the hot springs, but when Konohamaru was baffled by it, Naruto decided to explain it, as it was one of the lessons Jiraiya was sure to impart on his protégé; now the time had already come to teach his own apprentice, and what better way to explain then a demonstration? Luckily, there was a willing participant who walked in on the other side of the fence.

Left alone in the men’s side, Naruto casually wrapped his towel about his waist to hide away his deflated penis, which Konohamaru couldn’t stop marveling at with jealousy. “Ero-sennin told me about it when he was training me on how to make Rasengan my own move,” Naruto explained. “He used a miniature one to carve a hole in the divider and told me just what to do. Heh, I didn’t try it until I came back to Konoha.” He blushed and scratched the side of his nose when recalling his first and failed attempt to enjoy the gloryhole with Sakura. Unfortunately, his timing was off, and his dick was standing eagerly behind the target for the entirety of her bath, unnoticed and ignored. The amount of pre-cum wasted on that trip was astounding, forming a puddle beneath the aching muscle, and Naruto’s balls ached by the time Sakura-chan stretched, said the soak was just what she needed, and left, still ignorant to the cock waiting for her to take heed of it. Had she not noticed it, or did she know it would be worse for it to just stay hard but ignored? Naruto recalled how painful it was, masturbating alone after his failure and cumming especially hard in his towel, hard enough to sting with the intense passage of built-up Jinchuriki seed.

Konohamaru gulped, pursing his lips tightly while considering the splendor of Naruto’s ‘technique’. The ‘gloryhole’ was appropriately named. “Naruto-nii-chan,” blubbered the impressionable youth. “When… when do you think I’ll be ready to use the Gloryhole no Jutsu?”

Naruto’s stance dulled, as did his expressions. Considering this perverted act as some sort of ninjutsu was sort of a stretch, even if a Rasengan was employed. Still, he would humor his most-devoted disciple. Puffing out his chest, fists pressing against his hips in a proud display, he reasserted his bravado and told Konohamaru, “It’s not easy to master. It took me two and a half years to finally muster the courage to practice it on my own.” He winked at Konohamaru and held up a forefinger while leaning forward slightly. “But under my guidance, you’ll learn it in no time.”

With hope and excitement sparkling in his eyes, Konohamaru gasped, “Amazing! Naruto-nii-chan…” He bowed deeply, pressing his forehead on the floor. “Thank you! Please teach me!”

Not much to teach other than putting your dick through a hole and hoping to get a pleasant reaction from the receiver, but Naruto was always a willing instructor. He patted his fist against his chest and gave an oath to pass down the ‘secrets’ of the Gloryhole no Jutsu! “But first, I’ve got to meet Sakura-chan. She agreed to have dinner with me at Ichiraku, and my mom never lets me eat ramen anymore.” He winked at Konohamaru and gave him a thumbs-up. “But what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Mimicking his boss’ gesture, Konohamaru snickered and agreed. When asked if he was leaving, he declined and said he wanted to ponder the gloryhole a while longer. “Suit yourself,” Naruto said with a shrug while sauntering into the changing room. “Just don’t get into trouble.”

“Right, Nii-chan!” Konohamaru cheered, waving his hand over his head. After hearing the departing clack of Naruto’s sandals heading out of the hot springs, the young genin turned back to the hole that had been just recently used.

Naruto-nii-chan was really amazing, not just for the size of his genitals, but to effectively utilize the illustrious gloryhole and make a successful catch in a mere demonstration. A mouth on the penis was a bit new to Konohamaru’s sexual knowledge – as he usually just stuck to nudity and provocative petting during either version of his Sexy no Jutsu – but from the look on Naruto’s face, it was a very desirable act.

For minutes on end, Konohamaru pondered the hole peeking into the women’s side of the hot springs. Was it even appropriately sized for his own, smaller penis? Swallowing hard, looking around and checking for any signs of life in either side of the bathing area, his trembling fingers went to his towel and fumbled around with it.

~~~A week later~~~

Wiping the back of her forearm across her perspiring brow, sighing in relief and self-satisfaction, Uzumaki Kushina admired the motherly-touch she never had a chance to use before. The wreck of a home her son had introduced her to almost two weeks ago had finally been picked up, the final garbage back of empty ramen cups sealed and the outgrown outfits set aside to be donated. It had been a shock to her when Naruto explained that he had cleaned the entire apartment when he left for two years with Jiraiya; she scolded him and said that his home looked like it was unattended to for ten straight years!

Of course, it didn’t take the full two weeks of her revival to clean up the room. She just didn’t spend much time at home since her son liked to take her out around the village. He was especially excited to introduce her to Teuchi, though it had been rather anticlimactic when they both assured Naruto that they had met long ago. Kushina couldn’t have been expected to ignore Ichiraku’s salt ramen, after all.

“All done,” she said with a smile. The room was practically twinkling with cleanliness. She had been on her hands and knees practically all day, scrubbing out stains on the floor, and the results were well worth it. Now she wouldn’t be embarrassed when he brought company over. That thought made her ponder of her own social life. Mikoto's death had been mentioned, but the grief was moot when Sasuke's newly-acquired Rinnegan brought her back from the afterlife.

“Ah~” She stretched her weary arms high over her head. “That took a long time! But now I can relax.” Tossing back her red tresses, she looked about the newly clean space. Hopefully, her son would not be so quick to return his apartment to the mess it once was.

She made a sudden grunt of thought. Speaking of her rowdy son, where had he said he was going? The hot springs? A smile crossed her face. Well, now that she was done cleaning, there was no reason why she couldn’t treat herself to a little relaxation like he was. “Besides,” she told herself with the wide grin that was inherited by Naruto, “I haven’t been to the onsen for a long time! I owe it to myself!” And with that, she hurried to gather up the essentials needed to visit the springs.

~~~

Konohamaru was discouraged. Since Naruto had left him in charge of the wonders of the gloryhole, he had missed two opportunities to try out this splendid technique that left Nii-chan with such a look of rapture. Despite how the hot, humid atmosphere, he made an oath to make his boss happy: he would stay until he at least attempted the ‘Gloryhole no Jutsu’ on someone. “The next girl,” he swore out loud to himself, pressing his face against the wall to peer through the hole and scout for a hopeful participant. “I won’t go back on my word.”

He had to wait several more humid minutes before he was stirred from his boredom. Someone had finally showed up, and as luck would have it, it was from the women’s side. He was pressing against the gloryhole expectantly to confirm that it was a woman. Naruto had done this before putting out the bait and receiving rather quickly. Of course, he was fishing with something women found more… appetizing; Konohamaru shifted his towel until it came apart at his measly penis, to which he gave a self-conscious glance.

Didn’t he need to be rigid like Naruto had been? He had been hard before, having kept up with Naruto’s routine of peeping in adult magazines when the shopkeeper’s back was turned to him. Right now, he was more nervous than excited, so he wasn’t able to visualize erotic scenes to help with the swelling.

Wet footsteps and a feminine sigh… The woman was about to pass by the hole. Now! Konohamaru gulped, knowing that this would be the best time to catch the attention of the unsuspecting woman. When Naruto-nii-chan had done it, the person on the other side had gasped in surprise, but nonetheless received the cock until Boss was satisfied. Now or never…

He gave himself a few power pumps which hardly helped at all with the blood flow, and then pierced the hole of glory without a second thought.

He half-hoped that the footsteps would pass by, that this would just be a test of his courage, that he was willing to attempt the act, but not succeed in garnering attention. Sticking himself through a wall, it was the first time he was actually aware how small his dick was, how short in comparison it was to Nii-chan’s, as only the head made it to the women’s side through the divider; hardly that, too!

The wet footsteps continued.

Yes, he was too small. It was a sobering experience, maybe even a defeating one! Konohamaru pressed his head to the wall. Dammit, he thought! I’m… I’m not there yet! And he feared he never would be there… but the footsteps paused; there was a shift, an obvious pivot, and then the mutter of a girl.

“Is that a hole?”

A woman! Konohamaru gulp sharply, his stance tightening, head coming away from the wall as his bottom lip stiffened and stuck to his upper lip. No turning back now… or maybe? He could always pull back and run for the exit, crying all the way home or to Naruto-nii-chan’s house to admit his weakness.

But it was too late. The woman gasped sharper, her voice closer to the divider and carried more anger than before; an infamous anger, particularly amongst the youths of Konoha. “How dare you?!”

Konohamaru’s blood turned to ice.

It was Nara Yoshino! 

~~~

Kushina walked into the hot springs not much later, expecting to find a grouping of women – the other mothers of Konohagakure usually – to bond with. Reconnecting with the denizens of the Leaf had been a goal of hers, hoping for trade secrets to motherhood and raising her rambunctious son.

But nothing… An empty bathhouse with a silence that almost echoed. She arched an eyebrow, slowly and carefully looking left to right. Well, maybe it wouldn’t have been packed, but she had seen someone’s leftover clothes in another wicker basket. That someone should still be here! Or had she walked off in just her towel?

“Uh…” Kushina looked concerned. “Hello?”

Nothing but a steamy room hiding a vacant hole in the wall…

~~~


	2. The Offense Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akimichi Buta = Choji’s mom  
> Yamanaka Kaori = Ino’s mom

The Offense Taken

~~~

Konohamaru’s butt had not before or since felt the amount of flesh-searing pain than when Yoshino had beaten it red, her own palm throbbing. Honorable grandson or not, she had scolded him sharply while casually coddling her pained hand, he would not be allowed to disrespect the sanctity of the hot springs and its compatriots.

After their encounter, and realizing his folly, Konohamaru had made a failing attempt to escape the fearful mother, but Yoshino, though retired, had been a ninja once; she caught him with minimum effort. He had cried out in pain when she snagged his ear, but it soon became a matter of common decency to hold onto his towel. “Ow, ow, ow!” Tears sprayed from his eyes as he was dragged out of the hot springs, just barely missing the red tresses following a bodacious mother through the women’s side of the establishment.

All proceeding happened so fast; Konohamaru had no idea the network of mothers was so well-connected, for here he now was, tied to a wooden table chair in the Nara household, and surrounded by the mothers of up-and-coming ninja: Haruno Mebuki, Yamanaka Kaori, Akimichi Buta, Yuhi Kurenai, and Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto and Kurenai both seemed very concerned for Konohamaru, but neither made a vote to ease up on him, but Buta, upon seeing the late Third’s grandson restricted to a chair, immediately protested her outrage.

“What is the meaning of this, Yoshino?! Konohamaru-chan should not be held down like a criminal for interrogation!”

But Yoshino stood firmly behind Konohamaru and crossed her arms. She’d since switched from a bath towel to her normal wear after whooping Konohamaru’s backside and employing the useful rope technique. “No matter how young, a deviant must be dealt with,” she shot back at the obese woman who showed far too much compassion for the troublemaking youngsters.

Her face reddened, and she yanked at Konohamaru’s ear. The boy wailed, his feet kicking as he implored her to let go. “This one was caught misbehaving in the sanctity of the bathhouse.”

“What do you mean?” Kurenai looked to the boy, but he could not face his uncle’s girlfriend. She was always so kind to him, offering candies and ignoring when he’d glimpse her cleavage like so many other boys and men.

“What does it matter?” Buta barged in, again wanting Konohamaru’s freedom. “No boy should be…”

“There’s a hole at the hot springs!”

And copier pats himself on the back.

Yoshino flung her finger in the general direction of the scene of offense. Her face still carried the color of her embarrassment, but her frown was strong. “The once-Honorable Grandson committed something unspeakable! He…” Her jaw tightened at the phrasing. She looked down, and Konohamaru, though staring solely at the ground, felt himself shrink under her glower. She did not pity him, reasserting her anger and shouting out, “He pushed himself through and showed it to me!”

A tad bit vague, but the mothers – and Kurenai – assembled were clever enough to catch the meaning. Kaori gasped out in shock, her face reddening as if Konohamaru had taken out Little Konohamaru and wiggled it right in her face then and there. Kurenai was astounded as well, not believing Asuma’s nephew would stoop to such mischief. Mebuki at once reprimanded the boy, shaming him with a waving finger.

Konohamaru gulped. He was suddenly glad Kiba’s mom was not in attendance. She was known to be vicious to wrongdoers, and her nose was an accurate truth-finder. If they called on her help – Konohamaru gulped hopelessly – the whole truth of the Gloryhole no Jutsu would be exposed. Bad enough he was caught; he would throw himself in the way of a kunai to protect his boss!

“You cannot treat the Honorable Grandson like this!” Buta resolved.

“A pervert must be weeded out at once!” contended Yoshino with a wave of her arm. “Remember the way of Jiraiya-sama!” A finger was thrust out at Konohamaru. “He might’ve learned it from that lecher for all we know!”

There began the stirrings that truly gripped Konohamaru’s nuts. Murmurs from the other women agreed that such a thing was probably taught to the boy, and that meant the whole of the blame would fall on the teacher. Few guesses who was the one young Konohamaru idolized who would pull such an obnoxious prank…

“I did it on my own!” Konohamaru selflessly lied. “I… I did it as a prank! I wanted to scare girls! It looked like… a worm or something!” Pride tossed aside… His butt clenched like he was already propped over Yoshino’s lap, ready to take another, possibly lethal spanking. He looked around at the faces, hoping the majority to be convinced. Buta had a look of sympathy; whatever blows he may come to with this jury, he felt Buta would intercede to at least weaken the blow. Mebuki watched him scornfully, for her husband was a jokester, but pranks of this variety were not those she would tolerate. Kaori – Ino’s mom, let’s not forget – seemed empathetic to his plight, but she was known to follow majority rule. Kurenai – sometimes Auntie Kurenai to a happy Konohamaru – always believed in justice. But Mikoto was a blank face; her sympathy for him came from the reunion with her youngest son after years separated by illusion and conspiracy. She could feel for a boy who felt helpless and alone.

That left Yoshino, and Yoshino would have him hogtied on the floor and whipped publically for his transgressions!

“He’s just a boy,” Buta maintained. She stepped between Yoshino and Konohamaru, separating their sight of each other with her heavy frame. She put her pudgy fists on her wide hips, glowering at Yoshino, ready to pit her mother’s care against Yoshino’s womanly duty. “If I were to punish Choji each time he misbehaved, he’d never sit down again. Your own boy was a troublemaker at one time, running around with Naruto and getting into all sorts of mischief with him and their friends. How can you condemn Konohamaru-chan so quickly?!”

Yoshino wasn’t going to back down. Hands on her own hips, she shoved her face up to Buta’s. “My son never did something so disgusting.”

Buta’s red lips formed a tight line; Yoshino’s unpainted ones kept down in an unafraid scowl. It was up to these two titans of the Allied Mothers Force.

Konohamaru’s fate rested within their hands. He sulked and sniveled, thinking of his duty to protect Naruto-nii-chan. Boss… What are you doing now?

~~~

Temari…

She was younger than Naruto’s usual score, but that didn’t deter him in the slightest. He was given the opportunity and seized it, and had seized it the last time and the time before that! It was a neat little arrangement they had; the three of them. Shikamaru’s idea, but Temari’s permission, and Naruto’s willingness.

Of course Shikamaru would come up with an idea like this. Though not his usual meticulousness, he saw the benefits of extending Temari’s intimacy with another man. She got satisfied, and he needn’t lift a finger. He could just watch or relax and listen while the clouds crept through the sky at a snail’s pace.

“Uh! Ah!” Temari wrapped her hands around to the back of Naruto’s neck, anchoring her on him as he drove his cock harder and harder through her pussy lips. She’d already taken the study of his body crashing up against hers; now her deep-green eyes were on his face, intent on maintaining eye contact. She had such a fierce look. It sent shots of pleasure down to Naruto’s very core when she looked at him like that, all the while gasping. It made him drive harder.

Shikamaru was playing lookout against the trunk of a tree not more than three feet from where his friend fucked his girlfriend. Lazily, his legs were kicked out ahead of him, and his hands distracted themselves by either flicking ash off his cigarette or flipping open the cap of Asuma’s lighter and closing it again. To his credit, he did find some lust stirring whenever he watched Temari underneath the hips of another, crying out for them, sharing secrets of what she liked that Shikamaru was often unwilling to do. He was a cuckold, and if someone called him that, he’d shrug and say that he kept his girl happy without trying.

Forgoing her usual favorites – doggy-style or cowgirl – Temari resigned to the missionary position, though Naruto did not disappoint her. He loomed over her, his hands mostly keeping support unless the heave of her hidden breasts urged him to tug her top down again to see them lunge in time with his pelvis. Lovely pink; a good-sized chest… He craned his mouth to catch a nipple and suck it until a moan needed to be given.

“Heh,” he weakly started, nuzzling his cheek to her bosoms while clumsily keeping the tempo. “I really like your boobs, Temari.”

“Shut up,” she wheezed back at him, yanking at his hair to throw him back up to his rightful position. One condition to this debacle: no talking. She had been reluctant at first, viewing Naruto as a blabbermouth and something of a bad influence on Shikamaru – for some things – but she inevitably agreed when the other option was Choji. Kiba had almost made the cut, but Shikamaru smartly weighed the cons of letting a possessive-type like Kiba get a hold of his girlfriend.

Naruto had showed some apprehension at first when they came to him with the proposition after treating him to a two-bowl maximum – Temari’s insistence – ramen dinner. By the end, after the awkward negotiations and the act were completed at Naruto’s secluded house – his mom away with friends – she was satisfied with the results and confessed secretly to herself that she might’ve gone as high as a four-bowl maximum if she knew what she’d be getting…

Now, Naruto rode her hard, his hands now catching the backs of her thighs to turn them up. With her acquiescence of holding her knees in place, Naruto had formed her into a bowl, now pushing downward instead of up. Her legs came up to her chest; an uncomfortable strain normally, but for a young, seasoned Kunoichi, merely an exercise of flexibility. He felt deeper like this, though he needn’t try so hard. Since the first thrust, she felt him up against her womb as if begging for immediate entry. Now might be a good time to remind him…

“Pull out,” he heard her gasp, and he gave his word that he would, though not without a knowing snicker.

He had other plans for this position anyway. His thrusts were deliberately hard, and though crashing against her cervix felt good – for him – he liked the idea of her feeling his balls slapping against her backdoor; the place where his finger had once wandered curiously during their second time – the only ‘fully naked’ encounter they’d had thus far – and she immediately turned on him, refusing access, though seeming so shy and innocent compared to her usual countenance. He had mentioned that to her before, and that was when she implemented the new ‘No Talking’ rule.

Well, rules were rules, and he didn’t need to tease her to enjoy himself. He was Jiraiya’s apprentice! He’d learned all sorts of tricks of the trade when it came to women! How else would he have learned about the Gloryhole no Jutsu, after all?

Still pressing her legs up, one hand neared to where her lips separated around his piston. His thumb stretched out, touching the modestly-shaven curls of Temari’s crotch – soft and bouncy instead of prickly, as he’d found other women’s pubic hair to be – and then touched home at her clit. Her weakness aside from her protectiveness of her asshole; she yelped and a leg kicked against the press of his hand. Determinedly, he rotated against the nub, not satisfied to give her less than two orgasms each meeting.

“We still have a meeting with the Fifth,” she heard Shikamaru say, and she shouted at him to shut up just before her climax was reached. She swore – probably at Naruto – and curled her body, bunching up her back kimono and unintentionally losing her tits underneath the folds of fabric. The legs he’d supported slipped free of his hands and now rested over his shoulders. Another sound from her mouth; unintelligible, but Naruto could’ve sworn it was praise that she almost let slip. He would’ve kissed her on the mouth if that wasn’t also prohibited; a Shikamaru rule.

The hem of her black kimono had been pushed up to the small of her back. Small wonder why, Naruto thought with a victorious smirk. The second time: that was when he confirmed that she was a squirter. The hot gush sprayed out and around his dick, though he tried vainly to plug her up. She screamed, her normally even tone broken by her own ecstasy. Still, Naruto’s thumb kept after her clit. Technique was given over to speed, rubbing the vulnerable jewel as fast as he could, like a genie would pop out of her cunt to give three wishes.

“Stop!!” she finally conceded, grabbing his wrist with shaky fingers and a buckling pelvis. It was too much all at once. He could feel her desperation by the nails biting his skin. He relented, but with a good amount of pride earned. Now came the part when he just relaxed and enjoyed the vibrations of her body as she gave into a fit of spasms while drenching the earth with her shame.

Shikamaru puffed one last time, the tobacco all but spent. He scrubbed the butt into the ground, sighed, and started to get up. His stiff joints creaked, so he stretched. “Are you done?” he asked, looking at his girlfriend as she began to recline, the orgasm letting go of the tension that made her body curl. She laid flat on the ground, her pigtails gathering twigs and dirt and grass; hopefully no stains on her kimono, though that might’ve been too much to pray for.

Shikamaru guessed that, with his obscured training with the Sannin, Naruto had taught himself to cum at will. What else explained Naruto’s cool as he took himself from Temari’s puffy vagina – a long slide that a whine chased with her hips – and aimed appropriately with vigorous jerking?

On guard, Temari quickly intercepted the path of his wad with both hands forming a barrier that would prevent him from getting anywhere on her clothes. Sometimes, Naruto showed uncommon consideration for such a plight; he aimed not for her bosom or face – the second time – but for her legs. Hot, almost-decorative waves burst across her thighs, nearer to her groin than she would’ve liked, but he wound up twisting her leg to cum directly across her toes. A foot fetish, or maybe just thorough; Shikamaru turned away and decided not to analyze Naruto’s motives.

Temari wrinkled her nose at the mess stringing between her toes, a mess across her sandals, but she’d no time to complain; not when Naruto scooched up to saddle her stomach. She rolled her eyes, an annoyed scoff exiting her mouth before puckering her lips over Naruto’s tip. She knew Shikamaru didn’t like this particular go of things; swallowing cum, putting genitals to mouth. She staved off those urges for him, but there was no rule forbidding it.

Naruto took into account the glower of her eyes, but there was no denying the feeling of her tongue secretly flicking across his head, inviting the rest of his storage to slop over her taste buds before heading down her throat. No cumming inside had its loopholes, he figured with a grin.

It was her choice to end it, though Naruto insisted he could stay much longer. Temari saw that his cock still bobbed for attention. Her needs, however, were not as insatiable as a young Jinchuriki in the midst of sexual ascent. “We have to go,” she stated for Shikamaru, who had already started to move in the direction of the Hokage building. She fluffed out her pigtails, took out whatever forest debris had clung in them, and straightened her kimono. Naruto leant a hand and brushed some dirt off her back, apologizing a little for a hidden grass stain, but she said nothing in reply. She straddled her fan behind her, knelt to wipe as much goo from her toes as she could, and then walked with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru said nothing to his girl’s bull; just waved two fingers, turned and lit a new cigarette.

Naruto was alone. He sighed heavily, shoulders lifting and dropping as he stared after the two. Far be it from him to start understanding the lazy ass and butch chick he wound up with. The arrangement was simple, and could be ended just as simply. He refused to complain… but the needs of a Jinchuriki wereinsatiable.

A sly-faced smile crossed his face when he decided that the hot springs was the appropriate place to go now.

Snickering, he put his cock back into his orange trousers – an uncomfortable stickiness that he’d deal with later – and zipped up. Temari was amazing, he wouldn’t say otherwise, but he just needed that little extra, and that was what a gloryhole was for. Something quick and anonymous… or not so anonymous.

He recounted another encounter with a blonde; an earlier exploit of his, far off in the region of Kumogakure during his training with Ero-Sennin. The old pervert had taken off to pursue a blonde with much shorter hair and a much heavier rack than the one Naruto had an encounter with. Admittedly, at this time, he wasn’t seasoned and he even shied away from the woman who was occupying the hot springs he’d happened upon. But she was not shy and invited him in to join her.

She hadn’t been exotic like the other women of Kumo; long dusky-blonde ponytail down to her waist, red lips, dark eyes. And she was naked! Yes, Naruto’s eyes had taken that in first and foremost. High, taut breasts, hard pink at their centers, wobbling as she stalked towards him; Naruto at first wanted to give her privacy and peace, but she insisted that she was no enemy of wayward travelers… so long as they did not make her an enemy.

She had interrogated the boy – “Where are you from?” “What are you doing in Kumo?” “Are you searching for me?” – to his discomfort. It was hard to give smart answers when naked, bare for her to see. The cloudy waters were his refuge, but she came to him like a game of cat-and-mouse.

It was the first oral experience he had. He wasn’t quite sure about the details, but he had would up on the ridge of the water, her legs open, his crotch uncovered, and her between his knees, playing with his cock, fondling his balls like toys. Especially his balls! Of all things, he remembered how she tended to them most of all. She had nuzzled them with the fondness of a cat to her favorite ball of yarn, licking them or sucking them into her mouth one by one. And when he’d commented on how good it felt, her eyes flashed like a mischievous cat.

Yes, she was thorough; more thorough than the curious, bubbly dark-skinned girl he’d a run-in before. She let him cum in her mouth, and while he panted and recovered, she harbored his hot jizz and carried it until she kissed him. Deep and hard; sealing his lips with hers, not allowing refusal as she gave him her tongue. The seed he’d blindly expected her to swallow came into his mouth now, rubbing along the roof of his mouth and oozing along his tongue, forcing him to sample the bitterness he had fired off in her. More than that, she did not come away swiftly; she waited until he drank it down. His first snowballing… You’d have to be in the right mood for that, especially after cumming, and the mood was rare for Naruto, having not down it since.

His recollection of her – the Neko Onee-chan, as he’d been given no name to call her – had helped or hurt his current drive; that was for sure. If Temari was still in range, he’d probably beg for one more go.

But she wasn’t in range, and begging might not have been good to do. Shikamaru would feel a beggar was too troublesome to deal with.

Naruto had chosen his path and would stick to it, heading through the village to the hot springs, never expecting to run into – at the doorway, no less – his mother; Kushina and Mikoto, as a matter of fact. And both seemed equally surprised to bump into him. Mikoto turned away, though Naruto only noticed how his mother’s face turned a light shade of pink.

“Naruto,” she said with a nice mix of surprise and fondness. She laughed, a forced sound, but Naruto paid no mind to it, just happy to see her smiling. Growing up without her, he took pleasure in those sentimental things. “Visiting the hot springs again? You weren’t lying about taking frequent baths.”

Gushing a little, Naruto nodded while rubbing the back of his head. It was easy to agree, but his stomach felt a little stony knowing that his cock was rigid while facing his mom. She might not have been the cause of it, but it was still there. And of course… lonely orphan he was… it wasn’t like he hadn’tthought that during her miracle revival.

He acknowledged Mikoto as well, greeting her, and she solemnly gave him a nod and a smile, seeming very eager to pass him and be on her way with Kushina.

Well, they all three had things to do; Naruto wanted to get it done sooner rather than later, and it was best knowing that his mom was out of the line of fire. He promised to meet her at home in a little bit, kissed her cheek, and hurried inside. No one was inside? Good! Naruto disrobed quickly, his cock flinging out of his pants and waving proudly in front of him. With a bit more discretion, he headed to the bath, and – luck again – he was alone. And that hole, that glorious little punch in the wall was still there, inviting him to be naughty.

He rubbed himself a few times, a few scoops of hot bathwater cleaning away the drying residue of Temari’s pussy, and then aimed at the hole. He listened first, listened hard over the thump of his excited heart. He wanted to hear the delicate slap of feminine feet and slide his cock through to presentation.

Quiet… All disappointingly quiet. Naruto resigned to it, snagging his cock, pushing his head against the wall, and relied on memory to help do him in. He rubbed himself back and forth, holding his breath, hitching every now and then; hitching until he stopped and realized… a woman had come.

Naruto, eager to stir up mischief, stopped and confirmed it. Yes, there was a woman on the other side of the wall. Alone, too! He beamed and looked at his unsatisfied prick. Time to lead out the bait. He eased through the wall with great care as if he was entering a woman; he almost groaned.

Then came the wait that carried the most anticipation. Would the woman see it? Would it be a happy response as it had been with Ayame? His cock surged, and he felt the discharge of anticipation drip from the tip.

The feet stopped; Naruto knew now and waited with bated breath for the response.

“Heh… So that’s it.”

Naruto felt that he’d heard that voice before. The anticipation began to ebb, a strange feeling of a sixth sense warning him away. He obeyed it quickly. Something told him to flee, and he listened, withdrawing and snatching up his towel.

But it was too late. A kunoichi! She was over the wall and barred Naruto’s path before he could make his third step. He backed away, wide-eyed as he stared at her, clad in only a towel with a firm smirk on her face.

“We knew it was you, Naruto.”

~~~


	3. Kushina & Mikoto

Kushina & Mikoto

~~~

“There’s a hole at the hot springs?!” Kushina cackled (much to copier’s smug self-satisfaction) after the news was delivered.

Mikoto, however, stayed calm and stoic, allowing her friend time to vent her humor, though she seemed very aware that Kushina was too loud with her feelings. Fellow patrons of the food stall had looked up from their meals to see the reason for the clamor.

When Kushina had simmered down a little, Mikoto awkwardly cleared her throat into her fist; the picturesque of decorum and poise, very opposite to her brutish but beautiful friend. “The Mothers’ Association has decided not to bring Fifth-sama into this matter. Yoshino-san…” She brushed thoughtfully at her chin, looking off to the side as she tried to explain diplomacy to Yoshino’s rage. “She believes that too many trusted jonin are suspect to… matters like these.”

Kushina, stuffing a whole dumpling in her mouth, understood completely and nodded with muffled agreement. Kakashi was a pleasant, if not stiff child, but from her son’s description of him, he’d become somewhat sluggish in everyday life and had a keenness to the late Jiraiya-sensei’s erotic novels. Still, she couldn’t help a giggle as she gulped down her mouthful. Ebisu, Kotetsu, Izumo; all in one way or another, textbook pervs. But the matter at hand remained.

“Who do you think did it?’ Kushina asked quietly and excitedly over her waiting platter of dango. She liked guessing, like a game or something.

Mikoto, of course, hadn’t the heart to tell her outright that her own son was the prime suspect of the deviancy. She once again held up a timid hand like a barrier between her and her friend. “No one can say yet,” she copped out rather obviously. “But Yoshino-san is determined.”

In one swift, un-savored bite, Kushina cleaned the stick of dango balls, munched with the manners of her ill-behaved child, and swallowed loudly. Chased the dessert with a swig of lukewarm tea, and she was ready to move, heedless of Mikoto’s unfinished foodstuffs. “Let’s go see this hole,” Kushina insisted, pulling at her easily-swayed friend’s arm. Mikoto was far too refined to put up physical resistance, though she did give grievance over her wasted food.

When it came to difference of opinion, Kushina was oftentimes the winner of the arguments. Not that Mikoto was bitter, for a prestigious clan of nobles did not give her a life of excitement and fun… Not the first time around…

Since Sasuke’s tampering with the powers of the Rinnegan, he’d left the village – and his mother – again to do some soul searching of his own. She wished to spend time with the child she had been taken abruptly from, but she also could not deny him the destiny he’d walked into or the man he’d become. She’d kissed his forehead, whispered the words of a mother, and let him on his way. This left Kushina as the only one to connect to. Rather fondly, Mikoto looked to the swishing red tresses moving to the sway of Kushina’s steps.

At one point, Kushina turned to her best friend and smiled like a kid. Mikoto’s head tilted to the side, and she smiled right back.

~~~

The hot springs were not as popular as Kushina had remembered. Perhaps Jiraiya-sensei’s infamy had warded away women; Kushina had heard of a waterfall nearby that nubile women liked to play at. Maybe she should visit there some time. The years had passed, but her return had prevented those years from showing on her face. She and Mikoto were still a pair of knockouts, if she said so herself with pride.

“Yoshino-san or the others might be here too,” Mikoto speculated as they stood outside the bathhouse, hearing the bamboo fountain clunk rhythmically whenever it capsized with trickling water.

“So?” Kushina shoved her fist ahead and marched forward like a woman with purpose. “They can’t stop me from bathing! C’mon, Mikoto!”

A sweat drop not made of heat rolled down her cheek, but Mikoto followed without complaint.

They came to the women’s dressing area, Kushina throwing the door open as if expecting to uncover a group of mothers gossiping about vandalism, but she was ultimately disappointed. Sure, she hadn’t been invited to join the Mothers Alliance, and true, she would’ve turned down such a ridiculous clique, but she had a fondness of greater groups. As a chubby kid foreigner, she was too often excluded and made fun of; as a luscious and stunning adult, the women who did not envy her beauty – such as Mebuki – were kind and even flocked to her.

“Oh,” she muttered dejectedly. She put her hands on her hips, scanning like she’d find someone hiding in a corner. And while she wasted time with needless observance, Mikoto – the one who had not wanted to come to the hot springs – started to undress. Her top came off first, and was folded methodically into a basket. Her bra – white and equally plain as her clothing – stayed on as her dress was removed; not dropped to bundle around her feet, she went through the effort of holding it down to her knees and stepping out before folding.

Her process was opposite to Kushina. After accepting the fact that they’d be bathing alone, Kushina loosened her attire and almost threw it all off like a burst of fireworks. “I thought someone would be here,” she griped, unclasping the back of her bra and pitching it into the basket where the rest of her clothes were strewn.

Compulsively, Mikoto – wrapped conservatively in a towel – tidied up after Kushina, unflinching even as she handled the panties striped in varying shades of green. A choice for younger women, Mikoto mused with a faint smile as she folded them and set it on top, then sliding the basket into a cubby.

As brazenly as she had with the other door, Kushina flung the pathway to the bath wide. Her legs were separated, and the strong pull of her arm caused her breasts to lurch before stabilizing again. As always, the bathing area had dreamy trailers of mist filling the air, a palpable calmness to envelope the body and senses. The earlier disappointment of their solitude vanished, and Kushina whirled on Mikoto, swiped up her hand and encouraged her to the cleaning area. “C’mon, Mikoto!” she cheered, urging her friend to sit.

“I can wash myself, Kushina,” Mikoto said, a subtle enjoyment in her voice; something caught from Kushina’s bubbly contagion.

But Kushina refused, wagging her finger sternly in Mikoto’s face and saying that it was necessary for a skinship amongst friends. Baths were very important to the people of the Whirlpool village; a sort of inherent nature like a Nara’s intellect and slacker attitude or an Inuzuka’s feral compulsions. Mikoto resigned with a smile to Kushina’s insistence and took a seat, though she was more than a bit troubled when Kushina liberated her of her white towel. “We’re both girls,” said the redhead happily, though she pushed the boundaries of etiquette and friendly intimacy when she reached around and scooped up both of Mikoto’s heavy breasts. Mikoto gasped her name, turning to her with a reddened face, but Kushina aloofly put her chin on her shoulder and gawked downward at her fleshy bounty. She groped more, nudging the brownish nipples upward to face her. “Wow,” she mused with Mikoto gestating awkwardly under her inspection. “They’re bigger than mine, really!” Bigger than she remembered, as well; this was not their first trip to the hot springs together.

Mikoto turned away, pursing her lips and trying not to overreact to Kushina’s brazen coddling. “Um, Kushina…” With a shaky hand, she reached forward and plucked the showerhead from the holster beneath the mirror. She might as well have shoved it into Kushina’s hand with the urgency she had to swap her attention.

“Oh, right!” Kushina sat back, balancing on her knees and the balls of her feet as she awkwardly rubbed her head. “Sorry, I got distracted!” Mikoto just nodded and faced forward and Kushina rummaged through the leftover complimentary toiletries. They should have brought their own; Kushina was just too impatient. But after just a little while of shivering naked on the stool, Mikoto heard Kushina give a laugh of triumph.

The water was turned on, but aside from the back-spray bouncing off the sponge, Mikoto didn’t feel a thing until Kushina was ready. The rough caress of the loofa pressed against her back; she let out a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes. Kushina was very gentle and firm, rubbing in a nice, circular pattern along her shoulder blades and lower. Soft suds ran down the line of her spine and made her shiver when they dripped to her lower crevice.

And while Mikoto felt like she was merging with the touch, Kushina just scrubbed along with a diligent smile, watching the suds accumulate in a billow of foam before she swept it away. Mikoto had kindly lifted the veil of her glossy raven hair, her left hand pinning it in a bun atop her head as Kushina rubbed her.

Her body was certainly firmer than Kushina. How had she managed that after two children? Kushina would’ve been green with envy if they were not friends. “I’m jealous,” she confessed, her voice quiet, though echoing in the large emptiness of the bath. “You have such a beautiful body, Mikoto.”

Flushed, Mikoto turned away and crossed her right arm over to her left shoulder as some form of security. “Kushina,” she pulled, “it sounds insincere coming from you. You’ve been an active shinobi until pregnancy.”

Kushina chortled, took the compliment, but didn’t say that the mountains of emptied ramen bowls after each mission counteracted the calories spent on those missions. She just kept to her task, scrubbing up and down Mikoto before rolling around to her front. Her tummy was one thing, but Mikoto hitched a little when Kushina brushed her breasts. Covered in fluff and water, her nipples perked eagerly, stimulated each time Kushina passed nonchalantly over them.

Maybe Kushina was more explorative alone; that must be why she didn’t react to their intimacy, but Mikoto had not known touch – her own or another’s – since long before her revival. A husband whose focus was a coup, or the betterment of his children; she did not fault him for these things, but a wife should not be so carelessly overlooked.

Mikoto fidgeted and pressed her thighs together as if Kushina had made a daring dash there. To steady her, Kushina set her right hand atop Mikoto’s shoulder, muttering that she shouldn’t squirm. “I didn’t know you were ticklish,” she wrongly assumed, giggling but making more careful passes along her friend’s ribs.

Mikoto dipped her head slightly, though her smile reflected well in the mirror ahead of her. Subtly, softly, she reached her right hand up to touch the one on her shoulder. She caressed the fingers, but Kushina did not respond. “It’s alright,” she said.

The rest of the scrub-down was more or less uneventful, with Kushina doing a swift pass up and down Mikoto’s legs. Her finish was a flourish, sitting next to Mikoto’s feet and lifting one high – to Mikoto’s offended modesty – and swept down to and across her sole. Clearly an attempt to trigger Mikoto’s supposed ticklishness; all she won was a smile on Mikoto’s face.

Kushina’s wash-up was much quicker, much more haphazard. While Mikoto voluntarily rinsed off the soap, Kushina dumped a bucket of water over her head, soaped up, and re-dumped the bucket. Her wash was so quick that she was up and bouncing around before Mikoto even finished turning off the water to her showerhead.

“Now let’s find that hole!” she cheered abruptly, not caring how her naked breasts bounced when she thrust her fists up high; smaller than Mikoto’s, but no less stimulating to the eye with peach pink caps to contrast Mikoto’s brown nubs.

Mikoto was half-surprised to be reminded of the scorned hole. The feather light touches and current doting of Kushina had distracted her so much that she’d just about forgotten why they’d come in the first place. To relax, she’d thought, though she must admit to having been somewhat curious when Yoshino first laid the declaration of the scandal. Jiraiya had been known to vandalize the hot springs in his day – while Mikoto and the other Uchiha women were safe in their privatized hot spring bath – but he had never tried something so perverse. He was more of a watcher

Now here was Kushina, treading the length of the divider, pressing up against it, mashing her tits against the smooth tile. Mikoto watched with a fondness to her childlike excitement. She scaled the decorative rocks, and halfway across the wall’s length, she gave a cheer of triumph. “I found it already!” she swung around to tell Mikoto with a beaming smile; a smile that did not belong on the face of a woman who discovered such a sinfully intended hole.

At once, before Mikoto could advise her against it, Kushina dropped to her knees and pressed her eye against the hole, peeping the men’s side with rapt fascination. “Kushina,” stammered the other woman, holding up her hands as if intending to pry Kushina away from her fun. “Maybe you shouldn’t…”

“Do you think someone will come?” Kushina asked, not hearing Mikoto’s voice with her heartbeat drumming in her ears. Without thinking of the consequences, she shoved two fingers through the hole like bait. She wiggled them, and then pulled back and looked. Maybe she hadn’t seen any men, but she hoped that they were just lost in the steam. But after a few more tries, she sat back, once again disappointed with the day’s missed opportunities. Her enthusiasm for the hole deepened Mikoto’s own suspicions of Kushina’s son. Though one could not say habits were hereditary, Naruto had nonetheless picked up Kushina’s nonsensical words to punctuate sentences.

Well, it wasn’t a total loss. Doing away with her sadness, she looked up at Mikoto – now standing awkwardly at her side – and asked, “How’d Yoshino find out about this anyway?”

Mikoto thought about it. Yoshino did not deliver specifics, but it was easy enough to guess why Konohamaru the Third’s grandson had wound up in that chair. Again, she thought of the consequences of giving Kushina an abundance of information. Konohamaru was like a little brother to Naruto. “Someone had tried it on Yoshino-san,” Mikoto finally confessed, a shade of red crossing her cheeks that wasn’t very unlike that Hyuga girl Kushina had caught eyeing her son frequently.

At once, Kushina threw her head back and cackled. “I wish I saw her face! Who was it?”

“He ran away,” Mikoto answered surely, having prepared for the question.

Kushina, coming down from her hysterics, eyed the hole again, this time pensively. “Why don’t you just block it or fill it up?” she asked.

“Yoshino-san wants to catch the person in the act, and then bring them to the Hokage for discipline.”

That made sense, though Kushina thought it was too much trouble. It seemed like just a harmless prank; all the times Jiraiya-sensei had tried to see up her skirt or down her blouse had desensitized her to these kinds of matters. And truthfully, she thought it was a bit exciting.

Mikoto coaxed her into the bath, and she followed while contemplating. If Minato was around, she would’ve liked to try that mystery hole. There had been a time even – before Naruto’s bond with Kurama awakened her from the Root’s hidden treasury – when she asked Minato to do certain perverted activities. But Minato, true and quite modest, expressed apprehension to conducting those perverted activities. “Mikoto is also married,” he would contend to her offer. Such debates led to vigorous fucking – not lovemaking – where Kushina would ride him, hoping to change his mind amongst pleasure-fueled disregard, but he always flipped it on her – literally – and rode her to mind-blowing climax. Modest he was, but a fantastic lover, and she would brag that to any woman worth bragging to – Mebuki.

But without him, that certainly left a hole to fill – pun intended. Kushina needed the intimacy, though she adored her lost husband. As Mikoto had guessed, she hadn’t been shy to meet her body with her fingers while widowed, though her son rarely left her enough privacy to truly see it through. Sighing with some reluctance, wondering what she would have done if a man had slipped his piece through that hole in the wall, she sunk down to her nose in the water next to Mikoto.

Quietly, Mikoto let her body soak in the warm water, fatigue and stress washing away with each passing second. But her thoughts strayed to her companion as she tried to meditate. Kushina… her body, the lovely body that she’d seconded to Mikoto’s. True, Mikoto was fit and firm, and her breasts were a bit larger, her hips curvier and her thighs luscious; but Kushina had that confidence that drew men regardless. Her breasts carried like a teenager in their prime, no sad droop or motherly baggage; she was a mother with none of the traits. Though she was hard on her weight, Mikoto saw no excess anywhere on her, going far enough to say that she was more on the skinny side but for her swollen breasts.

And then there was the charter of the eye; Mikoto had been quick and subtle in the glance, but she had seen the patch of fiery curls surrounding and crowning her crotch, trimmed down to just a third-of-an-inch forest; Mikoto, though not trying to impress anyone, had rid herself of all but a triangular patch of dark hair atop her gash, as she had done since adulthood. She recalled Kushina saying how she’d come to love the color of her hair and did not want to cut it; it seemed it applied down there too.

Maybe if Kushina had asked back then… Mikoto would have said yes. Minato was handsome, a heartthrob even to the stunning Uchiha women, and Kushina was not far from the mark when she had likened Fugaku to Frankenstein’s monster. No doubt Minato would’ve given her a memorable ride, but if she were honest, she’d be more thrilled with that electric zeal Kushina often displayed.

“Mikoto,” whispered the redhead. Mikoto looked at her, sunken up to her chin in water whereas she herself sat up so that her breasts were halfway submerged. Kushina looked up at her with those glimmering orbs of violet and gave a very sincere smile. “I’m glad we’re here, y’know?”

Mikoto stared for a moment, gave a small nod, and then leaned in, kissing Kushina on the mouth; brief and fleeting, but it was not a friend’s kiss. It spoke volumes of how she felt about her friend, her impulse finally overcoming the Uchiha poise. Their lips connected fully for more than a second before Mikoto lifted away and let the lucidity fill her cheeks with red and her mind with dread. She watched Kushina, ready for some response or some whisper of how those feelings were not reciprocated. Instead, what she got from the cutely dumbfounded woman was a small but cheeky smile, a dash of pink to go along with Mikoto’s crimson, and a cute giggle as Kushina’s head ducked between her shoulders.

For a long time, both were in reflective silence. It was getting just about unbearable, so Mikoto was the first to stand – after almost an hour of sitting – and crossed her arm across her chest, feeling unbearably modest and exposed now. Kushina got up with her – with none of her modesty – and gave just an agreeing nod instead of the usual jolt of excitement and the suggestion of Ichiraku.

Kushina, though being second to stand up, headed the way to the exit. Mikoto intentionally dragged her feet, not wanting to be in Kushina’s direct line of sight. There was the temptation to admire the feminine sway of her hips, the way each ass cheek creased slightly at the bottom in each step’s exchange, but she refused those objectifying notions. Bad enough that she kissed and made these feelings known outright…

The dressing room was even quieter than the bathroom. Mikoto had since grabbed another towel and tucked it around her nudity as if it would cover up what had happened between the two friends. But Kushina stayed quiet too, futzing abstractly with the clothes Mikoto had folded away for her. She held her underwear up, looking at it in deep contemplation. Mikoto had folded these too.

Likewise, Mikoto took her time dressing. In fact, she’d only taken out and held her bra before the awkwardness gripped her. She was of the illustrious Uchiha. She should not succumb to discomfort. The Uchiha did not make mistakes; they corrected them. If acting on her impulse was a misdeed, than she should explain it.

She touched the cubby ahead of her, and then grabbed it like the only ledge above a bottomless fall. “Kushina,” she started softly, “about that… that kiss…”

Kushina swept her up like mentioning it had made it real. Mikoto was turned around, and immediately she knew Kushina’s lips again, and now knew the fieriness of the Uzumaki’s kiss. Kushina kissed her deep, much deeper than Mikoto’s earlier chaste kiss, and tongue was employed.

Kushina was not bashful; never had been, and never would be. She liked and wanted Mikoto’s breasts, so she took them. Mikoto’s mouth veered off of Kushina’s ravenous one, exposing her neck to hot kisses and passionate bites. Looking down, she saw Kushina find and tug at her left nipple, stretching the breast outward before letting go.

Here? In the women’s dressing room? Mikoto had imagined this moment with a bit more forethought and restraint, but she hadn’t the strength to resist Kushina now. Already her towel was torn off and thrown to the side, exposing her to her friend’s hungry hands. They roamed her tits, tweaking her nipples, headed down the toned flesh of her body. If Kushina had it her way, she’d already put Mikoto on all fours and sit behind her, pumping two fingers into both of Mikoto’s exposed holes.

But for the noise of someone else arriving to the hot springs. There was a big enough scandal for the Mothers Alliance to deal with; Mikoto couldn’t let them think that one of their own was part of the problem. She was the one who broke away first, turning from Kushina and hugging herself insecurely while Kushina questioned her with a blank stare.

“Not… not here,” Mikoto finally got out, and then began to dress at a much quicker rate than before, not providing Kushina the chance to dissuade her humility.

Kushina dressed swiftly, fixing her bra into her pocket instead of wasting time putting it on. She chased after the hurrying Uchiha, giving a curt nod to the woman – another of the Mother Alliance – whose arrival had interrupted what may have been the best part of the day.

Mikoto seemed in a rush to put distance between them, but Kushina hadn’t allowed her. She caught her by the hand, slowing her and putting their pace to match one another. “I’m sorry, Kushina,” Mikoto said, turning her head away just as they reached the exit. “I was…”

“Naruto!” Kushina interrupted quickly, a swift warning to Mikoto that her son was present. Mikoto perked up and looked; the blond No.1 suspect of the Konoha Mothers Alliance, yet she could hardly give him much attention after what had transpired with his mom and her. The small chitchat faded to the back of Mikoto’s mind as she thought of how Kushina’s anxious hands grabbed at her body, and how closely she had come to know the most intimate parts of her best friend.

“Hi, Mikoto-san,” Naruto’s voice crashed through her consciousness. She blinked as if waking up and saw those bright blue eyes were on her. She regarded him for a moment, putting his face on the unknown deviant of the hot springs. She didn’t want to believe it – for Kushina’s sake – but he seemed like the sort to take certain pranks too far. But with the hot springs currently in use by a fellow Mother, if he was the one doing shenanigans, he’d be apprehended within the hour.

Nonetheless, she bid him a fond hello with a warm smile, and then passed him; he seemed just as eager to go by her. Little she needed to be eyed by a suspected deviant when her body was aching for some thorough contact.

Naruto gone – likely to ill-ending misdeeds – Kushina turned Mikoto to face her. There was a quaint blush on Kushina’s face, accompanied with a smirk. “Should we go to my place? Naruto’s not there.” Her smirk promised a very good ending to their earlier encounter.

And it was hard to say no. The conflicted feelings she had, she knew better than to rush into Kushina’s arms right offhand. She excused herself with a respectful bow, one that should not be given to a friend as close as Kushina. And while Kushina sulked wordlessly, Mikoto took a brisk pace to the apartment her son had left her.

She needed to be alone right now. Otherwise, she might find that hole in the hot springs very useful after Kushina’s tease…

~~~


	4. Schism

Schism

~~~

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” Naruto immediately made himself a flying dozen, fanning out in land and on ground. He had only one way to run, but he hoped that by rushing her, he’d slip by without incident. She seemed slow enough that it was possible.

But her statement: We knew it was you. It bothered Naruto. And Naruto’s strength in dire situations was impulse; he was thinking too much, and while she might’ve seemed slow, her clan’s hereditary ability was quite effective with handling a tight clutch of enemies.

She flanked him on both sides, her hands stretching out and expanding to clap together, dispatching all fakes until she clutched just one Naruto in between both hands, one of flesh and blood. Of course, he fought against her great strength, but unless he woke up Kurama – who had refused to participate in Naruto’s childish hi-jinks – he was stuck. He had his pride, after all; he wasn’t about to go all out against a mom, let alone a friend’s mom!

Despite his desperate situation, Akimichi Buta smiled reassuringly at her capture and reeled him in, her limbs returning to their natural size and length until she was just holding Naruto by his biceps in front of her. By that time, he’d calmed down a bit. If he were in trouble, he doubted she’d release the Body Expansion technique so quickly. But what kept him in place instead of bolting was her smile.

If a woman disapproved of Naruto’s ‘offering’, he’d normally be rebuked or the woman would make a threat that insisted that he make a retreat. Never had a woman come face-to-face with him. Oddly, it made him feel some modicum of shame. His eyes fell to the floor, wandering off while he waited for whatever it was that Buta wanted with him.

“Relax, Naruto-chan,” she soothed him, touching her thumb to his whiskers and petting gently. He blinked and looked at her dead-on. It was as if he suddenly remembered who this woman was. He remembered the moms of Shikamaru and Kiba; both had been very strict women who treated Naruto like some kind of street urchin. But Choji’s mom had been a welcoming mother, oftentimes inviting the lonely orphan to a meal after playing with her son. She had her quirks, but despite the fearsomeness when she glared, Naruto never really had anything bad to say about her… other than the gluttonous traits of her clan as a whole.

Yep, that towel was put to work, stretching across her bulk, tightest at her chest where her bosoms swelled. He did not look to assess those particular attributes; bad enough he offended her with his cock through the wall. Yeah, that, he also remembered, and an impulsive “Sorry” came out of his mouth.

Buta smiled a little less, but the smile was still there. And while he was looking at his toes again, she eyed him top to bottom to top again. He certainly had grown from the scrawny child who tried to ravage as much as her son at the dinner table. It was both impressive and cute.

Then her eyes wandered to the scene of the offense. Naruto’s towel had been in place, and the shock had certainly discouraged him, so she wondered the estimation. Spotting the site, it made sense. The clever boy had carved into the thick wall before drilling the hole, leaving a depression to shove his pelvis against so that the wall’s width didn’t use up his length. To have what looked like seven or eight inches sticking out to her, without the divider carved out, Naruto would have had to have used one of Orochimaru’s elongating techniques.

She turned her attention to the teen, who regarded her with his cerulean gaze. A rather innocent glance for such an ambitious pervert, Buta mused.

Tucking her towel at her bosom, she moved, allowing Naruto relief from her stifling presence and silence. “Naruto-chan,” she started with some hint of exasperation and concern, “you need to be more careful with what you do.” She had moved over to the bathwater and tested it with her toes – toenails painted purple like her fingernails.

Naruto watched her as an expression of surprise took his face. “You… you’re not mad?” he asked, hoping to make some clarity out of this confusing encounter.

She beamed over her shoulder. “You are young, and you have natural urges. The Akimichi clan, perhaps more than any other, understands that. If you crave something, you must satisfy that craving.” She eased into the men’s side bath, exhaling hotly as her body soaked. It felt so good to be in the water.

Scratching his head, Naruto wondered if it was some sort of trick. But having a stronger faith in people than some would guess, he snickered and put his trust in her. “I thought you’d be angry and stuff,” he confessed, putting his hands behind his head.

He was happy and clearly relieved, but Buta did not have only good things to say. That hard and scary glower turned on him, and his smiling ceased. “I said you need to be more careful, Naruto-chan. There are others who are on the lookout for you. They know about your hole.” She pointed to the gloryhole for emphasis. “And they already suspect you as the culprit. Poor Konohamaru-chan has already been abducted, but he hasn’t said anything about your involvement.”

Naruto quickly became concerned. “Konohamaru?! But…! I haven’t seen him since I showed him…!” He trailed off, thinking it too much information to give out, though since he’d already flashed Buta, the line of boundaries between them had been pushed to the horizon.

She held up a hand, not needing the explanation. “I’ll try to get him free, and I don’t want you to stop…” Her eyes flickered from the hole to Naruto’s groin. “… indulging.”

A method of parenting, considering Choji’s weight, Naruto vaguely considered.

“But Nara Yoshino is hoping to catch you. I didn’t think the one responsible would try for me, but…” She smiled again. “You are known for doing the unexpected.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Naruto modestly said, scratching idly at the bridge of his nose while trying to contain his hot blush. He walked closer to Buta without really noticing it. “So… Shikamaru’s mom is after me?”

Buta nodded, and added, “The whole of the Allied Mothers Force is. If Tsume was involved, you’d be apprehended already. You’re lucky she’s away.”

Cupping his chin in thought, Naruto hummed. The Allied Mothers Force; that was a lot of women to outmaneuver. Luckily, he was quite sure that his mom wasn’t a part of it, though Sasuke’s mom joined quickly shortly after her return. This wasn’t like planning for a battle with Sasuke, Madara or some witch from another time. He could beat the entirety of Konoha! But no way was he going to violence… This took another sort of cunning if he wanted to keep the glory in that hole.

Perhaps it was time to return to the ways of a prankster. He grinned mischievously and began to chortle to himself. If he could best chunin and jonin as a kid, he could outwit an angry mob of mothers.

And of course, for this, he thanked Choji’s mom, bowing to her respectfully while keeping a tight hand on his towel. She nodded in return, and said with a smirk, “You certainly have grown, Naruto-chan.”

~~~At Kurenai’s apartment~~~

It had taken some convincing, and no small part of thanks went to Buta’s previous appeal for his mercy, but Konohamaru was in the familiar – and safer – surroundings of his late uncle’s girlfriend’s place. And safe was not a word used lightly. Kurenai’s home radiated security and order, giving a natural feel of comfort. Yoshino ran a strict house, that was true, but Konohamaru did not feel safe there; not when the angry mom would randomly scold him or turn him and lower his pants to paddle his naked butt. It made the chair he’d been tied to for the better part of two days a living hell! But Kurenai finally agreed that Konohamaru should be under her care, as she was the closest to a relative he had while his parents were off on diplomatic missions or whatever. Yoshino felt that the petition would lead to further leniencies to these delinquents, but with Buta’s voice cast in opposition joined by Kurenai and eventually Mikoto, Yoshino let him go. “But under the strictest surveillance!” was her one condition, and Kurenai rightly fulfilled it with a seal stamped onto Konohamaru’s stomach. If he ran, if he tried to get away when Kurenai’s back was turned with Mirai, the seal would tighten and send a paralyzing jolt to his stomach. Nothing painful, he had been promised, but he would not get away.

But Konohamaru wasn’t even thinking about escape as he sat on the comfort chair. His body was tense, shoulders high and head low. Outside, he could run into Yoshino again, and his backside stung from memory alone. He wanted to close the window that permitted the cooling breeze, imagining the mother as a banshee sweeping through to torment him again.

So Konohamaru continued to sulk like a whipped puppy. Kurenai-oba-san had been a very pleasant hostess and a merciful change from his previous prison, yet he treaded carefully. She may not have been on the other side of that wall in the hot springs, but that would make her no less judgmental to his perverted actions.

He had become a helping hand in this home; Kurenai thought it not only cruel to keep him tied to a chair, but found it wasteful. He was not a criminal or an enemy to the village; there was no reason to treat him like one. He was a boy, and therefore should be disciplined as a boy should.

“Please watch Mirai,” she had told him before stepping into the shower. With a baby and no spouse to speak of, it was harder to do these daily things, but Konohamaru was the helping hand she needed.

Not that he was necessary, he groused on the chair, glancing over to the crib where the baby slept peacefully. Babies had it easy. Grown-ups like Konohamaru; they had to work and make their way! He pumped his chest, stiffened his upper lip, and gave a self-assuring nod. Naruto wouldn’t sulk, and neither would he! He wasn’t in Yoshino’s clutches! He was in his beautiful aunt’s! A second chance to do right and be brave!

Next time, he swore to himself, finally standing up tall with his chin up and eyes hopeful, he would conquer the Gloryhole no Jutsu as Naruto-nii-chan had!

But first came his new home. He wandered around with abstract interest, not really into all the red and rosy decorations. There were a few pictures, some making him nostalgic with a smiling Asuma horsing around with him for the photo. And his beautiful aunt… A self-portrait of her holding newborn Mirai, but Konohamaru’s hungry eyes noticed right away the swelling of Kurenai’s bosom as they innocently squashed up against her babe. Her cleavage surfaced even in the modest blouse she wore for the picture.

Groaning, Konohamaru thought it best to set the picture down and put aside those ravenous thoughts. Truth be told, he had used Kurenai’s figure as reference for his honed Sexy Jutsu, but he never knew what she looked like without clothes.

Now could be the perfect time to amend that, a perverse voice apart from his good conscience told him, and he realized that Kurenai’s doors were all open, even the room where she showered. He wanted to believe he was better than that. He wanted to believe he’d learned his lesson or at least show some sign of penance. But wanting was a far cry from doing.

Yes, the bathroom door was only slightly cracked to vent steam, but if it opened wider, the draft of opened windows could be blamed. Konohamaru learned the art of sneakiness well from Naruto before he’d left to journey with Ero-sennin.

Gulping with a throat dry as sandpaper, he peeked in. The curtain was drawn, but with the daylight coming in through the window, the profile of Kurenai-oba-san was quite detailed. Her hair hanging as her head fell back, her hands lifted ahead of her to catch the water, her breasts stood out perfectly round and supple, the inward curve of her spine leading to the shapeliness of her backside.

Konohamaru had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep his exclamation of wonder muted. His face reddened and his head steamed like he had been in an old man’s hot spring too long. He swallowed again, eyes shrunken as he watched the silhouette pass a sponge over her body. The definition was so clear, he even saw how her breasts wobbled and bounced when she cleaned them.

A tease to the jutsu, he made a mental note for improvements to the Sexy Jutsu.

And his small cock ached in his trousers. What a pity there wasn’t a wall between him and his aunt right now, one with a hole…

~~~The hot springs~~~

Naruto didn’t know how to react or if he should say no. A part of him was even afraid, but the rewards were… indescribable.

“Mmph…! Mm! Mph…!” Back and forth, Buta’s red lips moved along his prick, scrubbing whatever excess of Temari that she herself had not slurped up already. Either Buta didn’t discern the taste of another woman, or she had no complaints to it. She just kept on sucking Naruto’s shaft, stopping only to deliberately lick up the pre-cum that swelled from his tip. But whenever a translucent was consumed, the entirety of his cock would follow straight down the big woman’s gullet.

If asked before, Naruto would have said he’d always turn down Choji’s mom as a matter of setting standards, discouraged by her size and looks. All he’d ever have to say nice about her was her cooking and her kindness. Little did he realize that an active mouth meant mind-blowing blowjobs!

He did not regret taking off his towel when Buta quite patiently asked if he could show her again. “You looked very energetic,” she had said, though when the towel bashfully spread, the cock hung flaccid beneath a small thicket of blond pubic hair; she complimented his choice to trim. Next, she asked to touch it, but did not wait for approval. Naruto squirmed a little from the grab. Her chubby hand squeezed him rhythmically; he recognized the method as one to draw blood in. Despite her off-putting figure, he began to grow. Buta smiled warmly up at him as the tip began to point to the ceiling, but it vanished before full mast. “H-hey, wait!” Naruto had cried out when Buta stuffed her mouth with his dick, but then found the glory of a heavy woman’s blowjob.

In no time, Naruto found himself where he was now: sitting at the edge of the water while Buta sucked him. He didn’t touch her, just watched as her big round head bobbed back and forth in his lap. She took him deeper than other women had; much deeper. And easier too. Tsunade might be replaced as The Legendary Sucker if this got out, but then, Naruto couldn’t compare Buta’s skill to a woman he’d not experienced. Ero-sennin had always said that a master’s greatest joy comes when the student exceeds him. Plowing Baa-chan was a very real goal to Naruto, but all he could focus on now was Choji’s mom.

Her mouth came off him suddenly with a loud pop. “That hole is restrictive. Remember that, Naruto-chan.” She sounded like a mother should, and that made his own mom pop up in his mind. If he’d come to the springs sooner…

He grunted and held back. No… Don’t think that!

The hand that had rested so tenderly on his upper thigh now circled his cock as its twin went and brought up his undercarriage. He held his breath, always tense when his delicate orbs were handled. But Buta handled them with care, slopping her tongue around them and coating them with her spit before kissing or sucking on each one. She was not like Yugito – who had enjoyed nudging his balls and teasing; she went straight for them while keeping his cock in motion with her hand.

“Yah…!” She finally earned that cry from him, his head falling back. She rubbed her smirking lips into his scrotum, and spoke around them. “You can’t let women play with these through the wall.” As if to demonstrate what he was missing, she caught the top of his sack and squeezed gently, causing his balls to bulge together. As he gasped loudly, the fullness of her tongue swirled over them both before carefully stocking them in her mouth, one after the other. Her cheeks filled like a chipmunk’s, she sucked on them. The boy was wracked with pleasure that teetered with fear from his testicles being lined above and below with teeth. But Buta knew what she was doing. Everything her mouth did proved that she really was worthy of the position of a legendary sucker.

Spit began to spill out and over around Naruto’s bald sac, and it made a wet mess around his legs. Not that he minded; the husky woman doted so fervently on his balls that all was forgiven. And most importantly, he felt like he was going to blow. Even after relieving himself all over Temari’s toes, this building climax was reaching greater heights, promising an explosion of white lava to reward Buta’s ministrations.

“Plppffahhh…” Buta’s mouth opened, and Naruto’s balls spilled out in order – along with a deluge of her saliva. Wow, Naruto thought as he gawked at her. She might not have had a figure that matched her with the other lovelier mothers of Konoha, but she knew how to put on a show. Her deep eyes leering lustfully up at him while her gaping mouth and lazily-extended tongue hovered over his glistening balls, hot breath cresting over them; he daresay it nearly made him lose a volley then and there!

He didn’t ask for permission like she had. He didn’t need it. He just reached for Buta’s towel, and as he pulled it loose, she sat up, allowing him full view of her round body as it was exposed. The towel sagged and then sank with the weight of the water it’d already soaked up. With their support gone, her breasts dropped and separated. Not breasts like he was used to; not perky hills like Temari’s youthful bust, or the voluptuous mountains of Samui’s when she and a force, begrudging Karui made amends for the uncalled-for beat down. Motherhood, age and weight had wrecked what might have been a tight figure at one time, but her confidence lured her to be fucked, and Naruto wanted to fuck her. Maybe the curiosity of fucking a fat woman, or maybe their history… Maybe the fact that she saw his cock and liked it… He just wound up grinning after taking in an eyeful of her gut.

Understanding that grin, Buta returned with one of her own. “Want me out of the water?” she asked.

“Yeah!” he answered, red lines slanting underneath his merrily-squinted eyes.

The water that poured off of her when she stood up was loud. As she waddled out, her thickness jiggling at her sides and thighs with the steps, Naruto eyed her bushy muff; he intended to split her there, he mused, licking his lips excitedly. If he were in a less elated state of mind, he might’ve retched at the idea. But his cock was rock hard and refused discrimination!

“Are you ready, Naruto?” she asked, and then descended to her hands and knees, presenting herself readily.

And Naruto leaped to her with a “Yup!” He even snickered as he got into place, watching his cock throb and a spill of pre-cum drip down to the ground between Buta’s knees. She accommodated him, shuffling as he squeezed close enough for his long erection to bury between her legs. One hand on the wideness of her ass; he opened for a good gazing and guided himself to her opening. The water of the spring was not the cause for her slickness while he anxiously rubbed between the swollen lips beneath the mat of hair. He found her hole. No turning back, and he committed to her.

“Ah! Naruto-chan!” she gasped out as he punctured her hole like a curious adventurer. His hands went to her sides, bracing them both as he crept deeper and deeper. His groan was drawn-out and long, every inch hugging him a wave of pleasure. She was looser than Temari, but there was more pressure. The pink walls crowded him. He grunted, hitched, readjusted his hips, and then made the final dive that filled Buta entirely. He pushed hard against her cervix, and the big woman yelped and rocked forward, her rolls ricocheting from the movement, fat breasts swinging underneath her and clapping against her gut.

Naruto waited, reveling in the feel of Choji’s mom squeezing his shaft. But even after his training with Jiraiya, he’d never been one for patience. He swung his hips back and then forward again, slapping loudly against her ass. A few more of these, and he started a rhythm; long strokes, but fast. Already, Buta began the symphony of long-denied pleasure finally indulged. “I’m starting now, Oba-san,” he said a little too late, his voice already winded.

Buta’s big head nodded, her second chin wobbling. “Go, Naruto-chan…”

Apparently, those first thrusts really were a warmup, for after Buta’s consent was given, Naruto unleashed his desires. He grit his teeth, not looking unlike the Kyubi’s rage was taking control of him as he started to pound the voluptuous mom harder and faster. His cheeks reddened with his efforts, pelvis smacking hard against her ass, making waves roll up to her lower back. Each collision resounded with a slap, usually followed by a howl of Buta’s from her tender cervix receiving impact from his swollen tip.

The balls that she had sucked on now swung and returned the favor of pleasure by hitting into her clit. “Naruto-chan! That’s amazing!” she droned, throwing her head up, her moaning and screaming mouth making a tall, skinny oval.

Naruto went at her harder, much harder than he had with Temari earlier. His balls ached and had ached since she played with them, slurping them both in her mouth like sweet dango. This load, he wanted to plant deep inside of her. He threw his hips forward and stuck them there, grinding against Buta’s pelvis, feeling the soft scrape of her pubic hair. In that moment, he wished he would just release his boiling load, but no… He waited, but flipped the situation to his terms.

Buta’s back thudded loudly when Naruto employed an improvised method of Frog Kata flipped her heavy frame onto her back. The cushion of her body prevented harm, but she would hardly have noticed anyway when Naruto crammed his cock back inside of her. Now leaning over her body, he dug in as deep as he could, determined to rub the head of his weeping cock against her womb and paste the promise of sperm against it.

Her tits looked best like this, when she was laying on her back, her mass pooling instead of hanging. Her fat nipples stood out, and Naruto helped himself to them in the same manner she’d helped herself to his testicles; slurping them one by one, teasing with his tongue, pulling them into his mouth. His full weight pressed down on her when he even decided to shove both tits together and lick their dark brown tips together.

“Naruto-chan!” she cried out again, her big arms making a circle overhead on the ground. “It feels amazing! You’re better than my husband!”

Naruto liked that. Unlike Temari and Shikamaru – who looked for someone better – Buta gave admission that he was better.

He rushed her like never before, wanting to prove that she was right to put him above her fat husband. No, Choza couldn’t fuck like this. That oval of her mouth stretched as she reached a higher note with her husky voice. The cushiony walls compressing Naruto’s assault came down all the more, squeezing like he was caught in her fist instead. He shouted out her name – “Choji’s mom!” – and began to shudder. Her own release had broken him down, and the floodgates unleashed. As intended, he came against her womb with all his might, millions of potential children invading the womanly tomb in a growing cloud of white.

“I can feel it,” she wheezed as the boy lover jerked and tugged and put all of his efforts into her belly. The heat swam through her, resting in that one spot like a swirling vortex. And Naruto did not pull out immediately; he stayed in her sticky cocoon for a good while even after his relief had taken his stature.

He laid over her like a wet rag, his head between her tits as he recovered his strength and mobility. That was…intense. His balls even hurt from how hard he had ejaculated; like firing cannonballs instead of bullets. Surely Buta would be happy that he filled her stomach.

The comedown was a smooth and gentle one, almost formal even, as Naruto – sliding off of her bulk – awkwardly sat back and wondered where to go from here. Buta just reached between his legs and opened up her channel to let him see the cream filling he’d given her pie. He licked his lips; this time, because his mouth had run dry. The clarity of post-sex was coming in, and while he wasn’t as ashamed with himself as he thought, there was still that nagging, reoccurring voice that kept asking: What’d I just do?

Buta did not force him to stay and talk about what had just happened. Like the kindly mother she was, she allowed him to leave, kissed his cheek, and merely warned him with a finger: “You must check, Naruto-chan. The other mothers – especially Yoshino – will not be kind to you.”

He nodded, and then grinned, as if he wasn’t standing in front of her with his dick out and wet. “But Buta-chan was,” he pointed out, garnering a grin and a nod from her.

Buta stayed, going over to the women’s side to relax and revel from the first good sex she’d had in a long time. Naruto, however, had decided that it was very late. Mom’s probably home making dinner! He loved that; homecooked food after a vigorous and unexpected fuck that broadened his horizon of women.

But that did not mean he’d forget that he was going to be watched. Konohamaru was prisoner, and he couldn’t leave his most loyal disciple to torture! Somehow, he’d get him free.

~~~Uzumaki apartment~~~

“I’m home,” said Naruto as he came in through the front door. He stepped onto the floorboards before pausing and remembering the new rules of the house. No more kicking off his sandals wherever; a mother’s rule.

As he had suspected, Kushina was already at the stove, her hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed in casual clothes and form-fitting spandex that hugged her lovely legs. She turned from the well-balanced meal she was carefully providing to her ramen-inclined child. “There you are! Did you have a good time at the bath?” she asked.

Naruto chuckled secretively. “Yeah, it was great,” he confessed, pulling out a chair and sitting at the table, ready to be patient for his mom. “How was your day, Mom?”

Kushina turned back to the pot, a small smile forming as she reminisced once more of that day. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

He snickered again. “Same!”

~~~


	5. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laziest title...

New Day

~~~Kushina~~~

Kushina awoke in a blushing heat. The kiss with Mikoto had been her last thought before falling asleep and the first when waking up, a hot, uncomfortable sweat over her. Seeing the ceiling over her bed – formerly Naruto’s – materialize from a very cloudy dream involving another kiss that suffered no interruption aside from waking, she sat up quickly, the covers thrown from her body. Wide-eyed, she looked ahead at the wall, and then inspected the room. Everything in order; no Mikoto in sight… The mat on the floor that Naruto had taken out for his own comfort had been deserted; not made and put away, but jostled and empty.

She was left to assume that she was alone, for Naruto was too active to shuffle around the house for long. She took that with a heavy sigh. Good, she didn’t want to see her son just yet, not so soon after a very vivid dream about his best friend’s mother. Well, she was her best friend first, which laid claim to her before all else.

A new day! No other way to look at it, and nothing to lament so far, right? Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stretched out in her rouge button-up pajamas. “Okay!” she enthused herself, pumping her right arm and touching her muscle with her other hand like a contractor before a challenging job. “A new day,” she reiterated. A new day to meet challenges! A new day for new victories! A new day… with Mikoto.

She flushed and giggled to herself, feeling spry. She hadn’t felt like this since Minato rescued her from the Cloud rogues. After that gallant rescue, Kushina had developed quite the crush on him, though he had already confessed that his own feelings. She’d just been immature about it; some light-stalking, over-aggressive and disagreeable whenever they talked, wanting him to work for the catch. But he always smiled, and her sternness turned to jelly.

Her love for her husband was forever, but the flesh still yearned regardless of the heart. And will broke when the yearning persisted. Why not Mikoto, she thought giddily, picking out enticingly red underwear from her panty drawer. The come-hither underwear were purchased more for her own appeal, not to lure anyone, but with Mikoto, it wouldn’t hurt to be alluring.

Who else but Mikoto should she go after, anyway?! Aside from Mebuki – whom she’d longed to spank and subvert from a childhood rivalry – Kushina’s wanton feelings for the opposite sex had always fallen on Mikoto. Beautiful, charming, almost the female version of her husband… And now knowing that Mikoto had similar – maybe not as brazen – feelings for her, Kushina wanted to take that chance.

Mikoto was always drinking tea at the dango shop around this time, Kushina planned, heading for the restroom. And that was where she’d entice her!

The bathroom door – slightly ajar – was pushed open, and Kushina had just enough time to see her son’s flaccid but meaty cock swing upward over his quickly-ascending boxers, slapping underneath his navel before swiftly disappearing beneath the waistband. “Mom!” shouted the surprised Naruto, his complexion ghostlike while his mom stalled, eyes trained to that particular area as the second layer came up hastily, buttoning and zipping to guard his already-ruined modesty.

“Na-Naruto!” she finally stammered out like Hinata. Finally, when it was already too late, she swung her eyes around and shielded them with a hand. “I thought you left already!”

“I was changing!” Naruto shouted back, facing the way opposite to Kushina’s eyes. “Shikamaru and the others wanted to meet up today! You were supposed to knock!”

“I said I thought you were gone!” Kushina fussed, turning back to him, stomping a foot and throwing her fists down at her side like a scorned kid. “Why didn’t you close the door all the way?!”

Naruto had no answer to that. Really, after years alone, it just was natural not to need privacy in his own house. He continued to avoid his mother’s gaze, and she respectfully looked away while he edged along the wall. But this unnecessary method got on her nerves quickly, and before he passed her, her wrath spat fire at him. “Don’t walk around me like I’m contagious, alright?!”

“Yeah,” shouted an afraid Naruto. He leapt through the nearest exit – the opened window of the bedroom – and went to seek out his friends. Hopefully, this awkward morning could be put quickly behind him.

Kushina huffed, shaking her head at her boy’s strange manner. Just like his father, she mused. In more ways than one, she thought too, which made her groan and try to put the image away.

She dressed quickly, and while she had turned into a stickler for balanced meals and their importance, she overlooked breakfast. It was late anyway; she could grab something at the restaurant whilst seducing Mikoto and convincing her to come over to her empty home.

She walked the dirt path with a very distinct bounce in her step, though her arms and fists stayed stiff at her side. Yesterday, Mikoto had rejected her, but that was because of the circumstances, the sudden arrival or Akimichi Buta, and her own shyness. A night’s rest surely put her in a more receptive mood.

Kushina replayed that kiss; Mikoto’s first, and then her own… The way Mikoto’s breasts fell into her hands, the silken smoothness of her flesh, the gentle tickle of her patch… Kushina moved quicker then, chewing on her bottom lip. It wasn’t just anticipation. She wanted to see Mikoto. And, if it was all that could be taken today, another kiss…

Her heart stopped, and then swelled. There was Uchiha Mikoto, lovely as ever, sitting like the noble she was, elegantly sipping her tea with one hand grasping, the other cradling. She was so methodical, a creature of habit. The lips that Kushina had taken in the hot springs would taste like that tea, but they would burn hotter.

Unable to help herself, though her dress wouldn’t allow a full sprint, Kushina dashed to her friend. “Mikoto,” she called, waving her hand overhead, bringing attention to herself from more than just the Uchiha.

Mikoto met her eyes, and though Kushina was dazzling, she did not return the smile. Instead, her sight drooped as if lead, and then she halfway turned. She acknowledged Kushina, but she didn’t look happy about it. Shame, Kushina guessed offhandedly; a noble shouldn’t succumb so quickly to impulse, but Kushina didn’t mind keeping the secret.

She giggled as she took the seat across from Mikoto, leaning in on her elbows and blushing in that cute way. “Good morning, Mikoto,” she partly sang, her voice soft while the other diners returned to the solitude of their own conversation.

Mikoto’s hands disappeared under the table, her tea left unattended. Again, her face moved just enough so that she wasn’t looking at Kushina head on. “Good morning, Kushina,” she politely offered back. Her onyx eyes came up and met Kushina’s happiness head on. She shifted in her seat; a subtle move. “Have you plans for the day?”

“Nope” was the quick answer, and Kushina seemed most pleased about that. She leaned closer, an inch or two, yet Mikoto doubled that when she leaned back, now facing fully to the left and clearing her throat. This was not so subtle, and Kushina’s joy dipped. “Um, I was just wondering…” Her finger moved out from her crossed arms to repeat a small circle on the table over and over. She looked up in that cute way again; that cute way that the Red-Hot Habanero could never make, the cute way that compelled Mikoto to let slip her desires for her longtime friend.

Kushina wasn’t one to beat around the bush, but whenever she did, she regressed to a shy foreigner. She wanted to entice Mikoto to the hot springs again, but perhaps that was too straightforward and obvious of intention. “We haven’t… gone to my place yet, y’know?” she forced out quickly. “I was thinking we could eat there.” She looked up hopefully from her dizzying finger.

For a while, Mikoto was quiet, but not before giving a heavy sigh. “Kushina, I’m not sure that I should.” She cut off, feeling something graze her knee. Was that…? She looked at Kushina, flabbergasted to see that the redhead had dipped dangerously low in order to reach a hand over to caress her friend’s knee. The fingers danced and feathered higher up, Kushina not bothering to care how obvious and clearly her actions were to those around. Always the standout, Mikoto thought, huffing through her nose and sealing her mouth to a strict line. She harrumph softly, clearing her throat and turning her tight legs to the right, nearly sitting sidesaddle on her seat.

The abruptness of it and the obvious intention; Kushina drew back like a friendly dog had taken a snap at her fingers. Her wide eyes blinked several times, asking for an explanation. But the coldness of Mikoto’s returned stare was enough for her. The surprise lessened, and Kushina held back the sneer that tried to make an appearance on her face. With a snort of her own, the hand that had touched Mikoto made a fist for her cheek to rest on as she turned away from her friend… or acquaintance, as it suddenly seemed.

She distractedly noticed that Anko and Kurenai were also in attendance at the restaurant; two friends as well. Wonder if they had complications like this, Kushina mentally scoffed. She was too busy to notice that Kurenai did not have her daughter in attendance; she knew even less that it’d become a chore of Konohamaru-chan’s to watch the babe whenever his aunt wanted to get out of the house.

“Kushina,” Mikoto said, her voice irritatingly soothing and mournful, “about yesterday, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, alright?” Kushina said outright, not giving her full attention. “It was your mistake.” She wanted to goad Mikoto to act impulsively. The game of playing hard to get; Kushina didn’t like it anymore. She wanted Mikoto to be honest and act honestly. If they had, without a care to their audience, Kushina would be across the table already with a hand shoved up Mikoto’s dress.

But Mikoto’s advantage was that she was more mature than to give into Kushina’s bait. Gracefully, she stood up and conceded the uneaten dangos to Kushina. “It may be for the best that we spend some time apart.”

And she walked away after that, even as Kushina turned on her with that sneer she’d been holding back. In her breast, her heart twisted. She’d not shed a tear since the first boy of Konoha shoved her to the ground. It’d been easier to shed blood, sending those boys and bullies home with busted jaws and bloody noses before she gave them so much as a snivel.

Eyebrows knitting, bottom lip pulling up and her chin crinkling, she shouted after the departing Uchiha, “Fine, alright?!” And at once, she helped herself to all of Mikoto’s leftovers, even the half-finished tea.

The tea, she took her tip with, matching her lips to where Mikoto’s had sipped, and just for a moment – even if stretched by her own imagination – they were touching again.

~~~Naruto~~~

“There’s a hole at the hot springs!” Kiba laughed as copier straightens his bowtie and chortles pompously for his well-worked labors. Ayame’s eyes flickered and her steady fingers flinched only for a moment, but she maintained her hostess’ serenity as she set the pork ramen in front of him after already serving the other three at the bar.

Naruto sputter around his noodles, though Choji’s gorging was noisier and covered up the telltale reaction. Not wanting to waste the precious ramen, though, he caught his breath and gulped the whole mouthful down before addressing Kiba. You know about that, he almost said, but that was too incriminating. Now wise to the Mothers Force, he had to be careful at what information he let slip. Hell, the head of the Force’s son was sitting one seat over!

“I know,” Shikamaru said flatly, letting Kiba’s excited declaration fizzle. He prodded his soup with his chopsticks, ignoring Kiba’s leer. “It’s all my mom seems to talk about lately with the other moms.”

“Your mom knows too?” Naruto stealthily interrogated, masking his interest behind another indulgence of noodles. Yet they held there expectantly as he waited.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru answered, still pulling at his ramen. “It’s really become a big issue, though Mom doesn’t want Hokage-sama involved. Apparently they even bribed Anko-san to keep her silent and uninvolved. They want to catch the culprit and discipline him themselves.”

Naruto breathed out in relief. Moms were easier to trick than a sadist whose fondness of sharp things and blood could make a man’s blood run cold. Yoshino’s power-hungry drive had done him a service!

“Heh! If they asked for my help, I could track down the one who made that hole, no problem!” Kiba boasted, concurred with by Akamaru’s loud bark. “Of course, it wouldn’t be for free. Let your mom know…”

“You’re one of the prime suspects,” Shikamaru ended Kiba’s offer at once. Kiba’s jaw dropped. “It shouldn’t be surprising. You have been known to peek on women often. Second only to…” His eyes moved over to Naruto, and Naruto – who had been paying unusually close attention – immediately looked back to his food. A notion was formed in Shikamaru’s brain, but he let it go with a sigh. Last thing he needed to do was start analyzing things like his mother. “It doesn’t matter.” At last, he began to eat, letting the topic of a hole carry on without him.

“Well, who cares who made it,” Kiba blurted out thoughtlessly. He smirked, and as if to give the women of Konoha all the reason to suspect him, he leaned over toward Naruto, ignoring the annoyance on Shikamaru’s face as his mealtime was crowded, and said, “How about we go check it out, Naruto? I think we’d be able to see something good.” He snickered lecherously before a punishing ladle swung down on his skull.

“Don’t make conspiracies to peep around a lady!” Ayame barked, the kindliness gone from her face as quick as her hand. Kiba recovered, wincing and rubbing his poor head. He gave an apology to her.

Naruto, regardless of Ayame’s presence, replied to Kiba, “I don’t think that’d be a good idea. Nee-chan is right.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back with a compliment to his newfound maturity. She turned to help her father continue with the day’s ingredient preparations, still none the wiser that it had been Naruto’s glory that had overflowed in her mouth not too long ago at that mysterious portal.

“One of our moms could be bathing,” Choji offered as well in his meek way. “It’d be best to give them privacy.”

The lack of adventure and mischief sickened Kiba. He threw up his hands. “Well, my mom and sister are away! That means I’m free to do all the peeping I want! I’ll let you know if one of your moms is there, so you won’t look!” His idiocy got the ladle punishment again and another round of verbal chewing from lady Ayame.

Naruto gulped down the last remnants of his ramen and gave a heavy sigh. As if to prove himself ahead of Kiba in maturity, he clapped his hands together over the bowl with chopsticks ceremoniously placed across the rim and bowed his head in solemn reverence. “Thank you for the food, Nee-chan, Jii-san.”

“Just one bowl? That’s not like you, Naruto,” Teuchi bellowed merrily as he took the dish back to be washed. He continued to smile at his best costumer. “I’ll keep a bowl ready for you. If you don’t come to get it, I’m sure your mom will!” Both he and Naruto snickered, but Naruto had to be off. He waved goodbye to all those he’d hung out with, though Kiba insisted that they hang out longer.

“Tch. Where does he have to be in such a hurry?” Kiba pouted and folded his arms. “Probably gonna peep without me.” CLANK!! “Ow!!”

Maybe Naruto had nowhere in particular to go, but the matter of the hot springs was too engaging. Ayame-nee-chan was a woman apart from the Mothers Force, but a woman offended was a curse. He couldn’t risk plotting or planning. And knowing that Kiba knew of the hole and blabbered about it also put stress on the situation. One good sniff, and he could point an accurate finger right at Naruto! Backed into a corner, what would Kiba be willing to do to escape punishment? He was already heading the list, right underneath Naruto himself. How long until they found some way to outright accuse the Inuzuka? How strong was his loyalty to his friends… his human friends? Was he as loyal as Konohamaru?

Naruto began to pick up the pace. Konohamaru, who he’d not seen since showing the Gloryhole Jutsu, who was a captive of the Mothers Force?! Not for his own protection, Naruto knew he had to free his most dedicated disciple! But where was he?!

“Oomph!!”

One meets one’s destiny on the path to avoid it, they say. Naruto just happened to meet Nara Yoshino at a crossroad, and she just happened to be hefting around a heavy bundle of blankets from the market. Their collision left clean sheets strewn across the dirt, though that paled in comparison when Naruto realized his haste had thrown Yoshino down too.

The matronly woman rubbed at her sore backside, aching from the sudden pitch. Naruto, having never had the best of relationships with her, stammered. Before she could open her eyes, he raced around and picked up each sheet from the ground, cradled it in the crook of one arm and offered his free hand to Yoshino. Yoshino glared, but accepted the assistance; not the apology that went with it.

“Naruto,” she snapped, hands on hips in a way Naruto found far too familiar from his days of being the scholarly outcast. “What do you think you’re doing running through a busy road?”

Naruto’s eyes flashed left, then right; one old man hobbling westward and a stray cat snoozing on a crate in the east. Busy, it was not. The market was still a few corners down the way, and it never drew a racing crowd. Nonetheless, Naruto had learned when not to argue. All the same – though it was his fault – he apologized again. “Sorry, Yoshino-san.” Gulping, he hoped his manners in this scenario would help mask the hot springs pervert’s identity.

“Hmph! An apology doesn’t get dirt out of blankets.” She hissed softly, wincing as she rotated her wrist. Her hard eyes hammered against Naruto. “Well, you can make yourself useful and bring those blankets to my house.” Without waiting, she headed towards the Nara household.

Naruto gulped and considered ditching her and the blankets. Hero, he was; savior of Konoha, but something warned him that Yoshino did not seem the type to be above an ambush. He heeded Buta’s warnings well before plowing her. Konohamaru had been ambushed and caught. This could be an opportunity to free him… or join him.

“Actually,” Naruto said with only half a thought, “I need to get home…”

To the hot springs…

“… because my mom…”

“Did she teach you poor manners too?” Yoshino barked over her shoulder, a vein crinkled at her temple.

Naruto flinched at her anger, his own provoked from the ill way she mentioned his mom. For her sake, if for no other reason, he steadied the loud mounted in his arms and followed. Eyes on her back, he observed her; not as an enemy, but as a woman. Hmm… The front wasn’t much to brag about, not when mothers like Kurenai-sensei and Mikoto-san and his own mom strutted the streets.

Clearing his throat to his own comparisons, he chose to omit his mom from the equation. Beautiful as she was, it might not have been the best idea to categorize her amongst the women he thought were the sexiest in the village. Especially not when she’d been exposed to his nudity that very morning…

It wasn’t long to reach the apartment, though the hill and subsequent stairs were harder for Naruto to navigate with half his vision blocked by the cloth bulk. Yoshino opened up for him, ushering him inside with a sharp “No sandals.” He rolled his eyes, as if he’d be rude enough to track dirt inside. He blindly kicked them off; one rolled over the threshold onto the porch, and he heard Yoshino grunt disapprovingly. All the same, she closed the door, nudging the one sandal inside to the designated edge. “Follow me. We need to get these washed.”

It seemed more like Yoshino harnessed a baggage boy instead of enlisting his help. “I can’t see,” Naruto eventually confessed when he saw the narrow walkways lined with vases, pictures and other artifacts.

To this, at least Yoshino was not snide. She was even somewhat helpful by snagging Naruto’s wrist and leading him briskly through the rooms and halls until they got to the dark and secluded laundry room. A snug space; hardly any room for two people and a boatload of blankets. Naruto could remember a time he wished to be cramped like this with Sakura-chan. With Yoshino, admittedly, he had mixed feelings. Obvious fantasy came to mind, but so did the woeful thoughts of ambush… Yoshino, when her face was relaxed and could look like she could give a smile, was very pretty. Naruto swallowed and looked off while she prepped the machine.

“What have you been up to lately, Naruto?” A simple base for small talk between an older woman and a teenage boy, but Naruto had been taught to look underneath the underneath. Honestly, as he hid a smirk from her, the attempt was halfhearted and worthy of fooling him years ago.

“Training a lot,” he said, and then, more boldly than he should have, he tagged on, “so I’ve been going to the hot springs often.”

And sure enough, the mask of indifference flashed away, and the washing machine and her blankets were the furthest from her attention. Just as he had guessed, playing the mothers of Konoha was easy. Just what would it take to get allowance to hoist Yoshino atop the dryer and hump her underneath her dress?

Yoshino leered, eyes noticeably narrowing. Her glower was intense enough even to make the cocky boy lose his smile. “Is that so?” The lid of the washer closed with a slam, and Yoshino turned on him with a hand on her hip. Maybe baiting her wasn’t so smart; Naruto chastised his arrogance. “Were you aware that the hot springs had been defiled?”

Naruto hesitated. If he wanted a challenge from the Mothers Force, he’d so incidentally walked into one. Kiba would have a good laugh at this if he found out. But Naruto was quicker on his feet than that. Ero-Sennin, after all, did not instill mere fighting tactics in his prized pupil. “A shinobi’s life is deception,” Jiraiya had told him when he set Naruto up just outside the door leading to a women’s private hot spring. The lesson here, as it turned out, was to convince all the naked ladies that he had walked in just on accident. “And you must grab four breasts,” Jiraiya included to increase the challenge. Naruto had ultimately failed, stumbling out with a fat lip, a heavy cranial bump, and two black eyes; but the jig was only up after the third squeezed tit.

“My mom always wants to go,” he lied outright to Yoshino, adding a shrug for emphasis. “It always has to be a quick visit. I barely get enough time to sit down.”

Yoshino was unconvinced. This brat… this pervert… this lecher’s disciple… he was guilty, even if he and his understudy denied it. She was out of practice from her younger years at the academy, but she could look underneath the underneath too. Hers and Naruto’s stares clashed, and it was like they both stood atop respective columns amongst an angry sea, the storm of wills flashing and thundering between them. If this was his game, Yoshino thought, it meant Kushina was the key to finding out.

Their silent, pensive stare contest ended abruptly with a sequence of knocks on the front door. Company? Not that Yoshino was expecting any… Huffing, feeling as if this interrogation was outright ruined, she took the load from Naruto’s arms and told him to see who was knocking. “You can go then,” she ended their interaction.

Naruto was happy to oblige, saying a kind goodbye for good measure, and then wove back through the household to let in whoever was on the doorstep. Probably Shikamaru, he thought with a snicker, too lazy to turn the knob. But who it turned out to be caught him off guard. “Mikoto?”

“Hmm? Naruto-kun?” The Uchiha mother gave a genuine look of surprise, given that he was the last person she’d expect to find in Yoshino’s house. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just helping Yoshino-san with bed stuff,” he answered nonchalantly. He knelt down and grabbed his sandal and put it on; the other, he had to awkwardly shuffle by Mikoto – at waist-level – and snatch up from the ground. She smelled good, he noted while fastening his footwear. He jumped up then. “Uh, but I’ll be going now. See ya, Mikoto!” He was just on his second step when Sasuke’s mom called out to him. He turned, wondering what this refined lady wanted to say to him.

Nothing long, but something important. “Stay around your mother more often,” Mikoto advised him. Her hands clasped in front of her hips, and her head gave a subtle tilt. “I think she’ll like more company.”

An odd and specific request, but Naruto didn’t linger on it. He gave her his word that his mom would not be lonely if he could help it, and away he went, down the path leading to wherever his feet cared to take him.

~~~Yoshino~~~

Mikoto’s deliverance of news did not sit well with Yoshino. Yet all the same, Mikoto said it twice. “I don’t think Naruto-kun is the one who uses the hot springs.”

Yoshino stiffened her mouth. The noise of the washer faded into the background. “Why do you think that?” she ultimately asked. She might’ve been quite the nag and hardnosed to younger people, but Mikoto was a woman of high respect; of course, she had to overlook that Mikoto was in league with the revolting Uchiha. But loyalties and revivals and all that… Best not to blow up that mess to add layer after layer of “What about…?” questions.

“Akimichi Buta-san attended the hot springs at around the same time Naruto-kun had. If he were truly the culprit, Buta-san would likely have seen something suspect. There were no other men in attendance, after all. Buta-san gave no mention at last night’s meeting.”

Yoshino’s eye ticked out of annoyance. Maybe Mikoto was covering for the sake of her best friend’s son, but she had more integrity than that. The more likely reason was softhearted, child-friendly Buta either hadn’t noticed or chose to ignore some sign of Naruto’s debauchery. She daren’t entertain the thought that Buta, wife of Choza and mother of Choji, had become an accomplice. The idea was too outlandish for her rather prudish perception to conceive. Though this was all moot; Yoshino wouldn’t accept testimony from Buta unless she had Naruto strung up at the ankle, calling for his castration.

“I would suggest keeping a closer eye on the Inuzuka boy, Kiba,” Mikoto added. As a part of the perceptive clan of the Uchiha, she identified Kiba as a plausible suspect, even overhearing his chatter to teammates and friends about peeping and whatnot. “His father retired and left Konoha after an incident with another woman that Tsume-san found out about. It fits to reason.”

Yoshino had to agree. She preferred Kiba to Naruto, as he was a good motivation for Shikamaru – but it was a habit her son did not mimic – and he had better and more reputable upbringing. Still, the odds were against him if Mikoto vouched for Naruto and put Kiba in the crosshairs. And the Inuzuka had always been a promiscuous clan; just look how the daughter dressed, with her cleavage out for all men to ogle. One of the reasons she was glad to pay off busty, bra-less Anko. Yoshino knew she was bra-less after dropping some coins on the ground at Anko’s feet; coming back up, Yoshino inadvertently bumped her head on the underside of Anko’s breasts, causing them to wobble freely in her fishnet. Rather than apologize or show some sort of decency and modesty, Anko just snickered and gave a light teasing.

Mikoto, having said her peace, turned halfway to the door, but it seemed as if there was something she was struggling with. Yoshino always saw her composed, so this slip of uncertainty was indeed unfounded. But in the end, Mikoto’s mind was made up, and she spoke it; the last trivial thing that needed addressing. There’d be no going back from it, but Mikoto felt that her position – last woman of the Uchiha, mother to the illustrious Uchiha brothers – demanded fierce discipline. She needed it…

“Uzumaki Kushina,” she started, looking downward. “I… I think it would be best to watch her whenever she goes to the hot springs too. Her impulsiveness…” She chose not to say ‘childishness’. “… might provoke more people to the hole and instigate further mishaps.”

Yoshino was surprised only that it was Mikoto delivering this news. No big secret was their friendship, yet Mikoto had readily given Yoshino further reason to distrust the Uzumaki. Despite her efforts, Mikoto just helped Yoshino put Naruto firmer at the top of her list.

Thanking Mikoto for her usefulness, Yoshino put the matter to rest and led her out. Aside from the Mothers Force, they two had not much to speak about; maybe the potential of their gifted sons, but no.

It must’ve been a very good day to visit the Nara household, normally barren save for the widowed wife, for the moment Mikoto opened the door to leave, another member of the Force made her appearance with a small satchel of tea herbs. “I was on my way back home from the shop, and I thought you’d might enjoy the herbs,” said Yamanaka Kaori, her smile gentle as a flower’s petal and her voice soft. Of course, she did not neglect Mikoto, whose presence had not been expected. She bowed formally and offered Mikoto an escort to her shop for some rarer samples. The Yamanaka dabbled in tea, though specialized in flowers. With Inoichi gone, the business would have to expand, after all.

But Mikoto politely declined, returning the bow but in a ‘farewell’ manner. “It was a pleasure talking to you both,” she said, more out of courtesy than sincerity.

Yoshino and Kaori watched her go, and then turned to each other. Yoshino accepted the parcel, but did not bother with the trivialness of welcoming Kaori inside. She was on her way home, she had already said, after all.

“I trust you and Ino-chan are doing well?” she inquired, liking Ino and her explosive attitude more now that her Shikamaru was courting a more suitable, feet-on-the-ground girl.

Kaori nodded. “Yes, we have been well. After the war…” She cleared her throat and skipped the tragic loss both of them had suffered. “Well, Ino and I have started coming closer.”

Yoshino couldn’t say the same for Shikamaru, though his respect had started to present itself more brilliantly. “I’m glad to hear that. Mikoto has just given some news about the hole at the hot springs, and she believes the Inuzuka boy is a good suspect now.”

Again, Kaori nodded and let her know that she and her daughter strove to be careful. True, she didn’t relay the details to Ino, but she had set up a system to protect her. “We only go together,” Kaori assured Yoshino. “We’ve made plans to go later.”

~~~Kaori~~~

It wasn’t very long before dropping off the herbs at Yoshino’s that the plans had been made with Ino. Her teenage daughter sighed pointedly at the counter, expressing her boredom. The stock of flowers had been separated, arranged, tended and snipped, analyzed, rotated, watered, groomed and whatever else botany required twice. And on an active day like today – she saw her teammates jaunting with Kiba and Akamaru earlier, and Naruto rushed by (twice), and his mom stormed by as if in a fit – it felt like the flower shop had become three sizes smaller; cramped and of no importance to anyone but those inside. The hustle for flowers had come not long after the war had concluded; mourners came in droves to buy the plant best suited to express their grief, and Ino had put down far too many for her father.

But when that grief passed, and she accepted that her father was still with her in a sense, she went back to mostly the same routine; maybe a bit more patience. But how much more patient should she be, cooped up in loneliness while her mom checked and ruffled with inventory. Every now and then, upon checking their wares, Ino could hear her say something along the lines of “I should give the other mothers a sample of this.”

She just didn’t want to be alone, Ino reflected sadly, knowing that her mom was a mousey woman, so quiet and unimportant that people knew her better as ‘Ino’s mom’ than her actual name. “Mom,” droned Ino, finally picking herself up from the counter to meander back and be with her mother. “It’s past midday, and no one’s even looked at the shop. I think it’d be better if we closed up and relaxed.”

Kaori looked up from the little box of herbs she was currently swaddling for a personal delivery. “But, Ino, you know how important this shop was to your father,” she contended in that weak fashion.

But Ino fought back firmly, holding up a finger while leaning forward so that her breasts gave a slight jump in the outfit that Kaori had called – on more than one occasion – too revealing. “Mom, you need to relax as much as I need a break! C’mon, let’s just close up the shop and…” She thought for a moment. If she were with Choji, the bait would be food; Shikamaru was a nap in the meadow. An older gal like Kaori… Maybe… “Let’s go to the hot springs!”

The mention of it made Kaori’s eyes widen as if she’d been jabbed by an electric wire. “The… the hot springs?” she repeated as if there was a chance she misheard. Ino’s smile remained, and Kaori mulled the idea over.

But… and copier makes the windup. There’s a hole at the hot springs! Whoo! Yeah!

She could outright tell Ino the truth of her hesitation, or they could go in blissful ignorance and not let this moment of mother/daughter bonding be marred by a pervert’s trap. It had been a long time since they had both gone to the hot springs, after all. Maybe it was needed. She did not deny Ino’s hopeful smile; she said yes and asked her to help her close up.

Ino hopped to it after swinging her arms around her frail-looking mother for a quick but loving embrace. She did what needed to be done, though she insisted that her mom leave now to make her own preparations for the bath. “You always take a long time getting ready anyway,” Ino said, and Kaori agreed. Her daughter in a happy mood; there was reason for the mother to smile and shirk duty.

She entrusted the shop to Ino, promising to meet her in no more than an hour at the hot springs. Ino jibed that she’d be pruned if her mom took things at her usual pace. The brightness of the bush clover shown in beautiful purple. Kaori did not want to linger away from her, though a visit to Yoshino was not just necessary, it saved her a trip. She exchanged pleasantries with her and the unexpected Mikoto, dropped off the tea herbs, received the information about Inuzuka Kiba, and then went on her way. Ino would not be waiting long. Kaori found things easily; the shampoos, soaps, salts, whatever was needed for a good trip to the bathhouse.

It had been perhaps half of an hour when Ino’s mom finally came to the hot springs. She was welcomed by the usual attendees at the front counter. “Your daughter has been waiting,” said the one who recognized her. Kaori just smiled and shared the news that they were bonding today.

Ino’s clothes were the only ones in the dressing room. A fine time to come; privacy and quiet. Also, a conservative woman, Kaori would feel more comfortable without her clothes. Thus, she began to unclothe herself. In spite of her solitude, she kept a towel raised to her sternum, hiding her figure from the room as it became uncovered. Layer after layer, her clothes peeled off with the grace of a fruit’s skin, all stacked so neatly in her own home-brought basket with the Yamanaka insignia stitched into its weaves.

It took all of ten minutes, but she was finally ready for the relaxation. Carrying the toiletries she’d brought from home, she walked in to join her daughter. A towel wrapped snugly about her to compress the curves that hungry men’s eyes feasted on, she opened the way to the bath. The steam was as heavy as ever, disorienting vision. Kaori’s sleek almond eyes scoured the waters for her daughter, yet even as the far end came to view, she did not…

“Uh!”

That sound; Ino… Kaori’s voice hitched, her eyes moving to the source of the sound. It came again, against the wall. Had just hurt herself? Stubbed a toe against the decorative rocks? Or…

The mist seemed to unfold in malevolent intent. The stream of platinum gold hung down from her bowed head, her posterior lifted and facing the wall in shameful expression. The towel meant to guard her modesty, thrown carelessly across one of the rocks that had concealed the infamous hole from plain sight.

Kaori felt frosty in the heat, frozen by it, shivering. Her daughter – beloved daughter and last, cherished piece of the tattered Yamanaka family – leaned on all fours, her back in a downward slant from the wall, fingers stretching to compensate for the height of her legs and the position of the hole. She stayed in place; her only duty to withstand the spearing of the cock stretching through the hole, connecting to her insides. In her headiness, she’d all but forgotten her mother was scheduled to arrive and acted as if nothing but her and her anonymous lover could invade the bathhouse.

Her plump breasts, firm with youth but heavy from blessing, swung slightly each time the cock pushed into her. She told him – whoever he was – that she was close, though her bated voice probably couldn’t be heard past the wall. No matter; he already felt the compression of muscles coming to satisfaction.

The only thing that could end such a moment of bliss was the heavy clatter of a plastic tray and the scattering of soap bottles on the floor. Ino gasped and looked up, her already-flushed face turning several shades darker as she whispered out to her mom.

Kaori did not wait. She clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes squinting against the welling up tears of betrayal, and swung her path to the door, through the dressing room, as fast as her towel would let her move. The attendees were missing (for convenience) as she headed outdoor the establishment. Her breast heaved with anxiety. She’d seen too much; if only she’d taken her time…! Perhaps her beautiful daughter was not ‘pure’, but that was Ino’s decision as a kunoichi and a woman to make!

“Ino,” she wheezed, her feet moving her clockwise repeatedly, as if trying to catch up to her spinning world. But the roulette slowed, and so did she, and when she stopped, the perpetrator – equally anxious for an escape – ran into view.

She knew who had defiled the spring.

To Kaori’s shock, Mikoto’s guess of Kiba over Naruto was...

~~~


	6. Bed Being Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after Kaori’s run-in with the hot spring deviant...

The Bed Being Made

~~~

~~~One week later~~~

“I… I’m not sure this is appropriate.” The woman gestated awkwardly, tucking her loose hair behind her ear and then fixed her bottle glasses. Though she had just rinsed off, shampooing her hair and smoothing it down, stray strands still stood out. Her head tilted down, her blush livening her pale cheeks.

The cock still jutted from the wall, twitching with its pulse. With its prolonged neglect and anticipation, the narrow opening had started to bead with a clear dewdrop. Thump-thump!! The dewdrop overloaded and spilled down to the floor in a slow drip.

Shiho adjusted her glasses, and then looked up at the dick like she was having a conversation with it. “Well, I suppose…” She glanced at it. Thump-thump-thump!! She fidgeted, wondering, if she had it in her. She touched the white towel holding around her slender body. Over her shoulder, she glimpsed the crowd of old women that had already been here since before she had arrived; they sat and dozed in the water, not making a sound. Socially-awkward Shiho had tread along the edge of the pond and reclined briefly on the boulders before noticing the jutting appendage now before her.

She consciously ignored that there had been enough space in the hole to spot a crown of yellow at the root of the manhood. She decided who this man would be, and he was black-haired. Now he sought relief, and she was his chosen. She’d worried that he would have another blonde in mind. And maybe, before he changed his mind… “It, it seems like it needs to be alleviated. Um, maybe Tsunade-sama… or Sakura-san… might be of more…” Her hands balled up in her lap. She pursed her lips tightly. “I believe I can manage it myself.” Encouragement meant for herself…

She caught the cock near the base. She fortified her decision. She analyzed the meat, its heat, the heavy musk and its throbbing weight. The weight of it… She figured a thing at such a rigid height could not carry much mass, yet she felt it when she wiggled it in her hand. An intriguing thing, she thought excitedly and shoved a big kiss up against its underside.

A taste made; masculine and foreign, she was not put off by it, but it was new. New was exciting, and much was new to the bookworm who tucked herself away to the comfort being walls behind books. Well, she wouldn’t have wanted to admit it, but after decrypting the late Jiraiya-sama’s message, she had revisited the books that held the key to his encoded warning.

They had intrigued her and acted as bedfellows when she finally would go to bed. Hot and heavy dreams ensued. Hot and heavy, like the cock before her.

A gloryhole. They appeared from time-to-time in Jiraiya-sama’s novels, and most times, they involved an anonymous man and a woman who was built up to be desirable. In this tale – in reality – Shiho was the desirable. It was as if this anon were complimenting her.

She blushed modestly, cupping her cheek and trying not to smile too much.

Shikamaru-san was always complimentary to her! Such a sweet, caring guy!

But he certainly didn’t bleach his pubic hair yellow. Ignore that fact; this gentlemanly cock was Shikamaru-san’s! “I’ll do my best,” Shiho promised him with a following gulp.

She cranked the cock downward to level out with her mouth. A bit embarrassing, for the slit seemed like an eye watching her, but with her fortitude mounted, she charged her mouth around the swollen head and – with less courage – began to consume the rest of the cock with the grace of a feasting snake. Her lips sealed around him, then her jaw opened and her lips took another inch, then they closed again. But even with this methodical try, her inexperienced gag reflex hardly allowed her to bring him to the back of her tongue before she choked up and retched.

So as not to offend him – and possible vomit – she extracted the length entirely and drooled between her knees in a fit of coughing. The girls in Jiraiya-sama’s books; they went with such ease, even being virgins who had been secluded all their lives!

Maybe oral treatment was out of the question, Shiho remorsefully concluded. The jutting penis seemed so lonely and disappointed while covered in a sheen of her own spit. She couldn’t let Shikamaru withdraw with such a sloppy mess over him. If she could not fixate him within her gullet – the thought made her nearly retch again – she was more than willing to try a hands-on approach. And thankfully, her joined hands were enough to surround his substantial girth.

The hold of her towel was compromised, but if it slouched, Shiho was willing to risk it. She had put both hands to the long phallus, one atop the other, and stroked him vigorously. “Perhaps,” she breathed erratically, the pace and direction of her hands matching the spasms, “this will suffice.” She panted, keeping a keen eye on his dripping slit. It would strike without a moment’s notice. “I’ll…pantpant… I’ll do my best!” she repeated to encourage herself. The bottom of her fist smacked into the wall now, the glide of her saliva providing momentum. The foreskin overlapped and receded in tempo with her hands, and trying to be daring, she nudged her lips forward to dangle her tongue against that winking slit of his.

Taste him… Taste him! She thought of the fountain of white that was to spray forth in frothy bursts. She’d seen it only several times before: during health lectures when a masked male shinobi would attend the kunoichi lessons and the teacher would stroke him to completion so that the girls could understand male completion, and the few times pictures appeared in her health books. Now, up close and personal, she was willing to see it again.

But the anon was unwilling for that.

The prick pulsated, the tube of his underside bulging. Even she could tell it meant something, so she drew back, sacrificed one hand to steady her glasses, and waited for the wet eruption. It was always described as waves or a torrent. Should she pinch her nose shut and hold her breath as if she were diving into a pool?

Nothing came but a particularly heavy droplet that strung down several inches from the head before parting ways to the ground. It thumped and bobbed, and Shiho could make out just the faintest sigh of relief amongst panting breaths on the other side of the wall. Was that clear blob the ejaculate? Its release was far less grand than described, and Shiho felt she wasted the opportunity, that it was her fault that the bursts of volcanic proportions did not arrive.

But the cock – or rather the hips it was attached to – jostled and made a beseeching thrust. He wanted more! Dutifully, the cryptologist reached, but the moment she grabbed, the cock stole away, almost slipping back out of the hole. Then it returned in full length and made another punctuation, and again, Shiho – more tentatively this time – tried to take hold only to receive the same result. “What…?” She paused. Analyzing was her job, and she needn’t be an expert for this puzzle.

She blushed redder than ever before. “We… we can’t do that,” she told the penis. She glanced warily over her shoulder to the possible interlopers, but in her distraction, she hadn’t noticed that she was alone. With this privacy came a lack of excuses. She didn’t want to say that she was too scared to let her first time be with an anonymous stranger – even if it was Shikamaru standing on the other side, in her mind’s eye at least – but it was hard to commit to this act.

Still, how rare was privacy to her? She liked solitude, immersing herself in books or work. Never a person to enjoy company with… At the rate she was going, with Shikamaru’s need for her dwindling, when was it possible to overcome her anxiety and put herself out there? Better to know than to wonder…

She made up her mind, but not courageously. Like a turtle girl holding her shell, she stood up with her towel and pondered how to make this work. She first tried to straddle the wall; not an easy venture on a flat surface with a top that was a whole body taller than her hand could reach. The outcrop of boulders could come in handy, and she tried that too, but to no avail. More for experienced women, maybe. She looked awkward and clumsy; so good that no one was here to witness her failing endeavors.

At last, realizing she had no choice, Shiho committed to her own degradation and turned her back to the hole. She inhaled sharply and gave one last consideration to stopping this whole thing. She’d done enough for her own merits; tasted a cock, played with it and studied it ‘behaviors’. Walking out of the hot springs now, she’d still be more of a woman than when she had awkwardly padded her way in from the laboratory.

“I… I hope you’ll be gentle with me,” she called out to the other side like an awkward student to a teacher. While holding her towel close, hiding the majority of her body, she presented her intimate areas to the cock and backed up. With shaky fingers, she grabbed hold of him and accommodated their leveling.

Good to go, she succeeded with a shudder. He went to her unshaven loins until he pressed onto the slickness of her flowered opening. Carefully, by her nervous guidance, he was inserted, stretching the firm gap around his considerable length. She yelped and whined and stopped with no more than the bulbous head settled inside her body. When he – whether by impatience or impulse – shoved to her, her body split further, and she gave a hitched grunt like something inside her tore. Her head flicked up with such speed, her thick glasses almost sailed from her face.

The chastity that she’d kept ended in a swift push. And as if that took away all option, Shiho relented, bowing her ass back to the hole until her skinny cheeks shoved to the wall. “Please,” she stammered as the shaft drew back menacingly, “soft!” He rammed in, almost knocking her forward with his force. She braced with her knees, feet separating for support, looking all the more ridiculous as she squatted in front of the hole, a stranger’s shaft arching up to plunge in and out of her body. Each push into her worked her taut muscles apart and tapped hard against her cervix. The dusky blonde hair matted to her mound from her flowing juices.

She whined, unsure if she liked the pace or would’ve preferred a gentler handling. She grabbed around her, trying to find some sort of stability. Maybe if he joined her on this side; he could hold and support her. The bucking of her body weakened the tie of her towel, and while she made a grab to keep it together, it inevitably slid off her body, sliding off to one side, though she scrambled to try to reclaim it. “No, no!” she half-sobbed, but could not pick it back up; hard enough to take the stranger’s pounding. So she stayed there, arms outstretched to the sides to hold the boulders, butt descended to meet the height of the hole, small breasts with shy pink nipples wobbling with each inward drive. Completely exposed; she hoped no one walked in until they were done.

They were close to done, halfway at least. It had stung to take him in at first, and that initial jab had definitely hurt when he took all of her tightness in one fell swoop. But as he worked her body to shape him, whatever pain was to be had ebbed. More nectar squelched and slickened his glide. And then she came. She squealed a high-pitched cry and covered Naruto’s cock with her cream. Amongst her wailings and sticky sounds, she could be heard whispering a name.

Naruto, pumping as best as he could, the muscles in his thighs ticking and tightening, his butt clenching, kept the pace. But the girl – whoever she was, as he couldn’t recognize the voice (someone he’d met before, but not known long enough for a lasting impression) – buckled gangly and missed his input. Well, he didn’t stall regardless. He wrecked her pussy. He was feeling good, feeling unstoppable; the worth of a prankster victorious.

Not that he should become careless again… The Mothers Force had quieted down this last week, and Naruto’s exploits remained a mystery, but that was only because they had caught their perpetrator; red-handed, more or less. At least Yoshino was satisfied, but Buta had cautioned him over a recent dinner between them. Yoshino is still convinced of you, Naruto-chan, and Konohamaru-chan doesn’t know. Naruto knew he should’ve asked for more information, but his mind wandered – or blanked out, more accurately – when Buta reinserted his cock into her talented mouth. She had let him cum on her face that night…

Naruto shook his head of the memory and focused on the here and now. His cock was clamped inside of a nice, tight pussy on the other side of this wall; the first girl he had since making his comeback. He had been cautious as Buta warned him, taking only certain chances, but that led him to only one girl before this current one; three days ago, which ended a painful lying-low four-day period of celibacy. A Jinchuriki needed relief, and it was hard to find time to masturbate now that his mom was home.

He flinched and stalled.

His mom…

Again, he growled and fought away troubling thoughts. Finish, he screamed to himself and gave the girl harder thrusts that she just had to pull away from. The pads of his fingertips clawed at the cement separator

Kushina had been acting weird lately… Distant, unlike the woman who had been so quick to wallop his head when she saw how messy he kept his apartment for the first time. Now, he was lucky enough to get to say good morning to her before she went off with no explanation of where she was going, and she’d be turned over in bed whenever he got him.

Add to that Konohamaru’s plight, and – more recently – Kiba’s.

“Grr…” Naruto tried to focus. His thrusts had stalled, and the girl had noticed, mutedly asking if all was well. His answer was a sharp shove that he knew hit against her cervix with staggering effect. Her shout echoed from her side over to the men’s. Her muscles clamped, and it felt it, but the reality was pitiful.

He thumped the bottom of his fist against the wall and heaved a sigh. He knew, and in the rare admittance of defeat, he started to withdraw. To his credit, his cock was soaked in the woman’s satisfaction, but his own release had been thwarted by his own misgivings. The penis that had stood proudly in the face of strangers, friends and overweight mothers wilted pitifully. His fist tried to resuscitate it and make one last try, but it stubbornly went limp, and he had to face facts that his building guilt was affecting him.

Shiho on the other side panted, the fall of her body muffled underneath the labor of her breath. She shuffled around, her hands moving as if apart from her, grabbing up her towel and putting it to her breast. Fixing her now-askew glasses, she acknowledged the hole and saw that there was vacancy beyond. Curiously, she peered closer and dared to examine the men’s side of the hot springs more thoroughly, but saw nothing but empty steam.

Her pussy quivered in wanton lust, hoping that the anonymous party would return with a raring vitality. But the silence promised nothing but disappointment. Weakly, she put her mouth to the hole and called out, “Are you still there?”

~~~

Naruto, dressed and cleaned and now far away from the hot springs, traversed the streets of Konoha, his head hanging and his hands in his shorts’ pockets. A group of happy children rushed by, and one or two recognized the village’s hero, but he didn’t bother to boast. Heck, he didn’t even bother going to Ichiraku, though it was highly likely that his mom would be there. It seemed she recently reacquired her fondness for ramen every time her stomach growled. He smirked to that; he couldn’t blame her!

He’d made the effort, as Mikoto had suggested; that he take more time to share with his mom, but that was no easy task when she was unwilling to share her time with him. It almost felt like abandonment, but Naruto had a sneaky suspicion that she was hiding something from him.

Could it be… a boyfriend?

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He may have wanted only happiness for her, but barely getting one parent back, the idea of getting a whole other new parent was just too much, too quick. He hoped he was wrong, but Kushina’s flighty attitude lately wasn’t totally unlike how Hinata had behaved around him.

Maybe if his worries stopped there, he might have been able to complete the copulation with whomever it was on the other side of the wall. But he had to face facts that Konohamaru was his responsibility; not just as a mentor/idol, but as the one who had shared the tricky Gloryhole Jutsu.

And that meant Kiba was even more of Naruto’s duty to protect; even more so, in fact! Unlike Konohamaru, Kiba was caught outright by the Mothers Force, thanks in no small part to Naruto. He could even say that he handed the Inuzuka over to them himself. The solace he took – as little as he could find – was that, by some miraculous kismet, Tsume had arrived at the moment of his capture and stole his punishment from the hardnosed Nara heading the mob of mothers. Strictly, Tsume had said that it was a matter of her clan’s now, and the Mothers Force had no say in her son’s discipline.

Kiba had his faults, but Naruto believed that the loudmouth was made of sturdy stuff. He’d withstand the force of Tsume… for a time. But what information did he have to trade for his freedom? Ayame herself had heard him outright, conspiring to make use of the infamous hole.

Part of his fate was his own doing; Naruto would take responsibility for the rest. Just because Kiba was caught in his stead didn’t mean that Naruto was safe. He was only as safe as the ones who kept his secret allowed him to be.

Huffing, he looked up, and the dimming rays of sunlight caught in his eyes and brought sparkle to his resolution. He had to make an affirmative play against the motherhood. Swiping at the tip of his nose with his thumb, he rushed down the street, ready to face them head on, assume responsibility, and get the information needed to save Konohamaru and Kiba!

~~~


	7. Kushina and the Hole Truth Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER-ISH CHAPTER-CHAN

Kushina & the Hole Truth Pt. 1  
~~~  
~~~One Week Earlier~~~  
Kushina sulked, laying her head and arms down on the bar. An empty ramen bowl sat in front of her; Teuchi was hesitant to move it, fearing that disruption of her space might invoke the fearful Habanero. So Kushina just continued to splay across his counter and mope.  
Mikoto…  
Kushina looked at her hand, and her forefinger twitched just slightly. It was earlier that Mikoto had basically shot her down, ended their friendship (or put it on hold), and put her in a foul mood. She had raged earlier, storming around and blowing off her duties. Most people would drown their miseries in alcohol; she sat down at the Ichiraku and ordered a hardy bowl of salt ramen. “And keep them coming,” she had told Teuchi when scarfing down the first bowl. So bowl after bowl was consumed until she couldn’t contain both food and emotion.  
Mikoto…  
She dragged her finger along the wood as she contemplated her beautiful friend. That kiss (or kisses)… It was sensational, but led to this tragic turn. She touched Mikoto’s body, her swollen breasts and the taut flesh at her abdomen. Mikoto had wanted her in that moment; Kushina knew it. But then Akimichi Buta had to make an appearance, and scared Mikoto’s bravado back beyond the face of propriety.  
Groaning, Kushina rolled her face to look the other way, watching dear Teuchi clean up after the only other customer to have come in since her appearance. In her downing presence, the meal hadn’t been enjoyed, and Teuchi was forced to throw out an unfinished bowl. But he never complained, always had a smile on his face, but resolutely honest. Perhaps, she thought with a growing fondness, Teuchi may have been one of her first friends when she moved to this village, and may now hold the title of being her only friend.  
Teachi scrubbed his bar to shiny perfection with a rag, but before his hand could come back, another’s closed over his. “Hm?” His head turned to find Kushina looking pitifully up at him. “Kushina-chan?”  
“Teuchi,” she murmured. She looked down shyly. “Do you… think I’m pretty?”  
He erected himself, seemingly perplexed by the odd and straightforward question. It wasn’t a difficult question, though. He took his hand back from her and folded his great working arms over his chest. “That is a strange question,” he admitted, now rubbing his chin. Then a smile creased the ages of his face. “You are easily a prize of beauty in any nation. But that is not what sets you apart.” He flexed his right arm and gripped the bicep. “But that’s not where your truth strength lies! You are the Red-Hot Habanero of Konoha! And the spiciest of women brings out the spiciest in everyone! Everyone wants a flavor that gives the zest of life. This ramen shack did not become popular because I stayed to traditional recipes!” He threw up his arms, and his daughter who was carrying a pot of soup behind him swore at his theatrics. “You must be bold and daring, even dangerous, to be beautiful in this world.” He held up a finger pointedly, leaning in close to Kushina and inadvertently bumping his bottom into Ayame’s in these close quarters. “Though a foreigner, you inherited the Will of Fire as much as any other shinobi in this village! And you’re son is the hero of the world! Kushina-chan, you have the guts and the strength to overcome any challenge in your way! The right flavor, the zest of life, the Red-Hot Habanero! That is what makes you beautiful!”  
Kushina gawked at the wizened face. A simple ramen server, but so much more… He was a man of passion and commitment. And he fueled her, and once more, her great big grin made its appearance across her face. Taking her empty bowl in both hands, she said to Teuchi, “You’re right, old man!”  
Teuchi straightened with an offended frown. “Old man?” he muttered.  
CLANG!! “Old man!” Ayame reaffirmed, angry at the spill over her apron from when he bumped her.  
Bringing her bowl down hard on the table like a mug of beer, Kushina beamed at the old man, and without the woe from before, she demanded “Another!”  
She might’ve consumed bowlfuls of saké with how clumsily she left the ramen shack, boring onto the street and knocking into a passerby with no more than a slurred “Sorry” to make amends. Holding beneath her filled stomach like a woman expecting, she waved encouragingly back at her servers and thanked them for the meal.  
Teuchi’s cooking cap shifted as he scratched the side of his head. “She considered all that one meal?”  
“And she forgot to pay,” Ayame flatly pointed out, picking up the receipt that he’d all but forgotten about while trying to keep pace with Kushina’s appetite. Sure, he was initially shocked, but then he laughed and assured Ayame that they would be seeing her again soon enough.  
Belly full… overpacked, rather, Kushina just about waddled down the road. It was getting late, and her beloved son was surely getting hungry at home. She held him to the rule that he could only visit Ichiraku once a week; to save money and eat healthy were her basis. Along she trudged, often using the sides of houses to stabilize herself. Groaning, she clapped a hand over her mouth and worried that she really might’ve eaten more than her fill. Luckily, it all stayed down. She went on.  
“Oof. Maybe I should limit myself to one time a week too,” she said to herself with an awkward smile. Then she noticed something, up ahead, a streak of orange… racing along the street perpendicular to hers. And no one else in Konoha wore so much orange! As if curiosity remedied the sensation of being full, Kushina gave pursuit, leaping from the ground and heading for the superior vantage point of the rooftops. In no time, she spotted her son, streaking through the backways of Konoha as fast as his legs could carry him… all the way home.  
Home?  
Kushina quirked an eyebrow. Was he rushing to meet her at home? It was very unlike him to follow the rules so devotedly; in the few weeks she’d had with him, even she knew that. Perhaps he just needed the guidance of a parent, the structure of a well-maintained household to turn him around.  
To this thought, Kushina had to laugh. Naruto was Naruto, and she loved him for it. With all haste, she went across the rooftops to meet with her boy. Like a Red Chili Pill, her excitement burned through the calories and gave her the boost to reach her home just in time to catch Naruto suspiciously entering through the bedroom window; she had since grounded her jaunt and was now looking up at the silhouette of her son sneaking in. “Hmm.” Strange, but with enough on her mind, she decided to hold off on questioning.  
She was late to make dinner. The plan was to come back with Mikoto and see where things led, which hopefully ended with a dinner shared with the two most important people in her life.  
Kushina ascended the outside stairs and made for the front door and found it still locked; Naruto hadn’t even bothered to unlock it. She harrumphed softly, and then knocked briskly rather than fish out her own set of keys. Rapid footsteps, hasty unlocking, and the door was tugged open quickly. Naruto’s smile was big, but hardly what could be called sincere or even carry a sense of happy. He was panicked, but was trying to hide it. “Mom!” he blurted out while evening his breath. His left hand reached across and tightened the bandages around his right. “You’re home!”  
“Of course,” Kushina said, walking by as Naruto made way, discretely kicking his still-worn sandals off at the door. He wasn’t too clever about sneaking around his mom. She smirked slyly at him as he tried his best to seem nonchalant, but came off stiff and out of place. “What have you been up to today, Naruto?”  
“Eh, not much, really,” he brushed off, eyes darting sideways. His eyes came back, a bit more genuineness to his face. “I saw Mikoto, though. Shikamaru’s mom needed help…”  
“Mikoto?” Kushina stuck quickly, her eyebrows coming together in a deep vee. She put fists on her hips and pushed her scowl at her son; he drew back warily, his heart giving a sudden lunge. “Mikoto!” Her voice sharpened, confusing Naruto with the severity of her tone. Weren’t they friends? He then thought of Sakura-chan and Ino; once best friends turned bitter rivals, and then best friends again. Girls were… confusing.  
“Naruto!” She shoved her pointer in his face, stern and a bit reminiscent of Nara Yoshino. “You don’t need to associate with her! Mikoto is…!” She stopped abruptly, seeing the wideness of Naruto’s eyes and the fearful cower of his stance. She was unloading a truckload of emotion that he hadn’t a clue about. It was Mikoto she was upset at, and Naruto shouldn’t suffer for that.  
With a sigh, Kushina calmed herself down, and then reassured Naruto with a pleasant smile that her uproar was done. “Never mind,” she said sweetly, and then scooped his hand into her own. “Come and help me make dinner.”  
If Mikoto wouldn’t be here for her, Naruto was a fine substitute.  
And they cooked. Well, Kushina cooked, and Naruto tried not to get in the way, though his head poked over his mom’s shoulder every now and then to see how her culinary technique differed from his own ‘pour hot water and let sit for five minutes’ method of meals. She scolded him – playfully – once, but gave nothing but a grin when she felt him against her back again. He felt heavy against her, sturdy and strong; almost like how Minato had felt. Unconsciously, she pressed up against him to feel more of him on her. At one point, while tossing chopped onions into the bubbling water, she turned and her cheek mashed up against his. Their eyes met, and then both smiled and gave a foolish laugh. They were enjoying themselves, despite the troubles they were going through outside their home.  
Naruto was shooed away to sit at the table as his meal was prepared, and with grand presentation, Kushina slid a bowl of fresh, homemade salt ramen in front of him. It made the mouth water, and he wished his lungs could retain more air so that he could inhale more of the wonderful aroma. But even so, he gave Kushina a puzzled look. “I thought you wanted me to eat less ramen.” He already was grabbing his chopsticks, ready to seize the opportunity in case his mom changed her mind.  
“I think you can have this kind whenever you want.” She blushed a little while flashed her almost-sneery smile. “It’s made with a mother’s love, after all. You’ll never get that at Ichiraku, after all.” She pulled out a chair and sat across from him.  
In that case… Naruto laughed excitedly and clapped his hands ceremoniously over his dinner. “Thanks for the food!” He went at it with a vengeance, eating with even more vigor than Kushina had at the ramen shack. After sucking up the first rope with a smile of delight, and when he already was halfway through the next suction, he ceased and peeked over at his server. She was still just sitting there, watching him with naught but a content smile. “Aren’t you gonna eat some?” he asked nearly unintelligibly.  
Kushina brushed the suggestion off. “I’ve already had my fill,” she answered honestly. She then leaned toward him, elbows on the table and forearms tucked underneath her breasts. “You just enjoy and eat all you want, Naruto.”  
Naruto chortled with manners detestably charming, and then ravaged his food, giving Choji a run for his money in terms of speed-eating while also savoring each morsel. Kushina normally tried to correct his behavior, but tonight, just let boys be boys.  
He was getting down to just the broth when Kushina stood up. She was satisfied that he thoroughly enjoyed her food, but she wanted rest. So she drifted over to him, took his face between both hands, and turned him to a kiss on the mouth. Not steamy and sexy as she had given Mikoto; but perhaps she was missing the physical intimacy it had promised back then.  
A simple kiss, but Naruto was pretty shocked by it, his eyes wide and his posture stiff even though his mom’s lips lingered against him for no more than the time it took to blink. She was already away, hands drifting away from him so that one may brush innocently against her bottom lip. Once again, he had to grapple with the strange feelings stirred by how beautiful his mom was. Luckily, he had pulled in close to his food; the tightening at his groin was hidden underneath the table.  
“Hm!” Kushina cocked her head cutely and said, “It tastes good,” referring to the flavor lingering on Naruto’s lips. She then bid him goodnight, and he – albeit hesitantly – said it back. She then sauntered to the bedroom, reminding him over her shoulder to brush his teeth before bed and not to stay up late.  
“Yeah…” he answered back, his face hovering over the ramen.  
Just a kiss from mother to son, he told himself, now stirring his soup with his chopsticks. He told and convinced himself of that single innocence, though his body’s reaction certainly refused it. His hands bunched up until his chopsticks almost cracked. The truth was difficult to accept.  
My mom is hot, he lamented and finished up the ramen.  
~~~  
Kushina went to bed in her pajamas. Though she lay there on the mattress, face to the wall and eyes out the window, she had trouble getting to sleep. Troubles of the heart could do that to a person. She thought mostly of Mikoto; those dreamy eyes of her and milky skin, and that smile… Kushina tucked the blanket close to her face, burying a whine into it. How could those beautiful features go to waste with that contemptuous look she had given Kushina that morning? In the hot springs, when she had given a kiss – their first – she had looked so radiant; so radiant that even bold Kushina shied away for a moment when all instinct told her to pounce. Instead, she held back until the changing room, and that was when she made too bold a move. She had kissed Mikoto, hard and deep and lingering; probably more intense than Fugaku had ever attempted. She wanted Mikoto, and by the heat against her thigh, she knew it was a mutual attraction.  
This morning, Kushina had still wanted her best friend; Mikoto did not. And though Mikoto had been cold and close to hateful, Kushina went to bed, still wanting her best friend.  
Kushina fell asleep.  
She was out of bed and traversing the apartment, finding small things to do here and there. It was almost dinnertime already, and she barely kept track of what she had gotten done. Chores and chores; Naruto was nowhere to be seen to help. No matter. He was a teenager, and she remembered what that was like: an adventure everyday and anywhere!  
So she got the pot boiling and the dry noodles ready. All vegetables and meat laid out, she happily prepared to make Naruto’s favorite. Maybe it was gluttonous to make him two ramen meals two nights in a row, but she was feeling good.  
The bedroom; a thump. Naruto must be home. Kushina turned and smiled. Somehow, she’d already gotten used to the idea of her son sneaking in through the back way. Well, she should tell him the good news about her choice of dinner. She wiped her hands in her apron and made for the bedroom. “Naruto,” she sang, swinging the door open. “I’m making ramen again!”  
Mikoto was there, on the bed, laid out, and naked. And tucked between her lifted legs was Naruto’s driving hips. Both bodies sweating, gliding and moving in tandem, Mikoto’s fingernails catching at Naruto’s shoulder blades while his face buried into her neck. Mikoto didn’t want to acknowledge her friend entering the room, holding onto her son instead when his mouth pushed into hers. Whimpering, moaning, she stuck her tongue against his, their compressed lips not hiding the internal activity.  
Then Naruto’s head turned, facing Kushina with a leer that was remarkably akin to a glare from the Kyubi. And still, his tongue connected to Mikoto’s, boasting their obscenity.  
Kushina fisted her hips, and then tilted her head. “Mikoto, are you going to stay for dinner?”  
Mikoto looked beautiful when she climaxed, arching underneath the boy’s body as his embedded cock crammed his white load up her channel. Her cry – melodious even at its high volume – muffled as Naruto once again stole a deep kiss. Mikoto’s eye peered to the side, and her hand branched out invitingly to her friend while Naruto’s fingertips glided along her sweat-slick skin. The hand stretched, and Kushina reached to take it.  
All at once, Kushina’s eyes sprung open. She woke up with a great gasp, hot underneath a cold sweat. She panted several times while reality sunk into the vacuum left in the dream’s absence. Her hands had both latched to the edges of the mattress, and her legs had kicked down her covers before separating. The heat between them was either culprit or victim of such a vivid and lewd dream.  
A noise at her side roused her, and suddenly she became very alarmed. What a dream…! She carefully glanced over her bed, wondering in the fantasy had materialized on the floor where her son should be sleeping. Could he have actually snuck a girl – or a woman! – into the room during his secretive entrance?  
Naruto was there, soundly asleep and snoring just a little with the smallest hint of restful slobber rolling down his cheek. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her innocent little boy; it was unlikely he’d not even seen a naked woman before, and the though comforted her. She lied back down.  
An arm draped over her brow, and she turned to look at the window. Not the crack of dawn; more like midnight. She groaned and tried to get comfortable, but her clothes clung, particularly at her crotch. The heat had matted her to the bed. She sweated, patches of moisture visible at her underarms, beneath her breasts, and… She reached and found herself most saturated at her groin. It had all soaked through; she felt it at her bottoms, and reaching underneath the elastic band, the humidity was at its worst. She’d showered earlier, but this nighttime fantasy had revoked her sense of cleanliness, but she doubted another shower would alleviate her.  
A finger experimentally brushed at the top of her labia, and she tingled from head to toe with excitement. Her quim drooled for more, but she stopped. What was the etiquette on masturbation with one’s children in the same room? How often did parents have to kick their kids out of the room when passions ignited?  
But what was to ignite? Kushina was alone.  
She sat up, feet tossed over the side of the bed, and sighed. She doubted trying to go back to sleep in a clammy and horny mess was going to work. Carefully, she got up, moved around her sleeping boy, bare feet treading soundlessly, though the noise of his own breathing would mute any stumble.  
The door was left only cracked as she went to the kitchen. Not hungry, not thirst, but she still set a glass of water in front of her. She drank once – a deep sip – and it at least took away the bitter aftertaste of sleep. The she sat there and pondered at the table. The dream had been very detailed. The detail of Mikoto’s body, and – she recalled with a twist to her stomach – Naruto’s… manliness. Just thinking it, she had to clear her throat and avert her eyes bashfully.  
Mikoto’s presence in the dream, she had understood. She’d been lusting for the Uchiha for the better part of two days now. Little wonder she’d appear in her nighttime visions once more. But Naruto? Her own son? The pressure of him against her back had been real, but she hadn’t felt anything ‘specific’ against her rear end… Not that she was expecting it! Her boy was an innocent, an undisclosed bystander at best in her love affairs. He’d make his own love connections, and that girl would be happy.  
Especially with what he was packing, Kushina gave a lazy smile while thinking about it. But then she reprimanded the humor with a helpless growl and a shake of her head. No, she shouldn’t make light or even think of his endowment. Yet she couldn’t help but recall seeing it as it swung up and vanished underneath Naruto’s waistband. The first she had seen since her revival; the fist since Minato…  
Groaning, Kushina crossed her arms into a cradle and laid down her head. She should change into a new set of pajamas; at least a fresh pair of panties. She shouldn’t feel like this, so needy for intimacy and pleasure.  
Yearningly, her hips gyrated once on the chair.  
~~~Morning~~~  
Kushina, having dozed off to collected fantasies of Mikoto and awkward thoughts of Naruto, awoke to the smell of food. Her eyes peered open and she was shocked to see Naruto press his sausage her way. She gave a start, sitting up and staring wide-eyed at the breakfast meat.  
Naruto, halfway into a slice of toast, stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “It’s late,” he said with one cheek bulging with bread. “I got you some breakfast.” He had obviously tried to cook actual food beforehand; Kushina could look over and already see the pan caked with charred egg. He must’ve conjured some wind technique to remove the smell before it could wake her. But looking at the table, Kushina was stunned to see a whole array of food laid out across the table. Just how was this possible?  
The look in her eye asked the question, and Naruto laughed a little. “I, uh, got some help, okay?”  
“Kushina-san!”  
Kushina was startled once again this morning when the husky Akimichi Buta made her appearance, stepping out from the hallway with her great arms open. “B-Buta-san?” stuttered the redhead before the giant clasped her in between her arms. Without meaning to, Kushina’s face shoved into the older woman’s bosom, drowning her in cleavage.  
“Good morning,” Buta said, stepping back while keeping her hands latched on the petite woman. “It’s always so good to see you, though I haven’t had much opportunity to stop by.”  
Awkwardly, Kushina smiled in return, though watched Buta carefully in anticipation of another boob smothering. “Yes, it’s… nice to have you over.” She darted her eyes over to her son, and though he was enjoying the food, his appetite sapped when he saw the doom written in Kushina’s secretive glance.  
A little warning would have been nice.  
“Naruto-chan asked for a favor, and I could think of nothing I’d like to do more than make breakfast for the two of you.”  
“Um, thank you, but… how were you able to…?”  
Expecting such a question, Buta produced a scroll proudly. “Packed meals for my little Choji are a specialty of mine. Choza agreed to make his meals today so that I may serve you.”  
A nifty trick, Kushina had to admit, though this was too much food even for her and her son. Did that mean Buta planned to take a seat and indulge too? Kushina wouldn’t mind; much better than letting this food go to waste.  
However, the matter of breakfast mattered little to Buta, who set aside the bounty scroll and pulled up a seat next to Kushina. “I was wondering,” she started, folding her hands atop the table and quickly glinting at the food not yet being consumed. Kushina could swear that she heard the obese woman’s stomach growl. With a light tone of red in her jolly cheeks, Buta went on, “Choji will be busy with Shikamaru-chan; tonight, probably. If you don’t mind having the night off…” She looked to Naruto, and Naruto looked down. That subtlety of a hungry stomach now happened to her son’s heartbeat. What was going on? “I’ll take your Naruto for dinner. We haven’t had him over in a while, and he’s such a delight.”  
Strange not to ask the parent over as well; Kushina pondered this too. She looked at Buta, and couldn’t conceive the way she was looking at her son. Well, to be honest… “That’d be fine,” Kushina decided with a chirpy smile, though her reasons for agreeing were in her own self interest. Naruto gone away for at least an hour or two? That’d put the apartment in her possession, and she planned to lock herself in tight.  
The heat of her loins had hardly dissipated, but now she had some relief to look forward to! Eagerly chomping off the tip of the sausage in a way that would make men flinch, she excused herself to the room to change.  
She discretely tugged on Naruto’s hair when she walked behind him.  
Behind a door and distracted, Kushina would surely not see or hear the two others. Buta helped herself as the manners in her own household dictated, but Naruto stared at her while chewing. “Is it really… okay for me to come over?” he asked with a ducking head, his stomach winding into an angry knot. The issue was obvious. He was heading into unknown territory; enemy territory, even. Choji would be gone, but not Choza. It was enough to make him want to decline. Not that he was expecting anything, but Buta’s blowjob wasn’t worth the splatter underneath an enraged and enlarged Choza’s palm.  
Buta tutted him, smiling. “You’ll be safe, Naruto-chan,” she promised, but he wondered how well she could keep that promise. It was her husband against him, and while – in dire straits – he had Kurama to fall back on, it felt wrong to fight a man defending his honor. All Naruto could go on was his trust in the fat woman making herself fatter with the food in front of them.  
Suddenly, he felt her red fingernails scrape against the inside of his thighs, which caused his scrotum to lift and tighten. He looked to her and gulped, and her smirk was very seductive, even for a woman of her caliber. “You’ll be fine,” she said again, and he shuddered when she gave an appreciated grab to the enticed appendage.  
The rest of breakfast was consumed in peaceful and pleasant company. Kushina seemed less jittery, more comfortable in the casualness of her orange shirt and black spandex… Those spandex gripped her, Naruto noticed, turning his head to the food. Hair up and out of the way in her usual ponytail, Kushina feasted with the grace of any Akimichi male, which made Buta smile. “You both have a very healthy appetite,” she said as if congratulating them. But when the meal was done, Buta insisted on packing away the dishes in her food-carrying scroll again.  
“It’s no problem,” Kushina tried to protest, but Buta shushed her politely.  
“The Akimichi sink is better equipped to handle these larger loads,” she boasted, and then gave Naruto a secretive wink.  
Heh… Yeah, large loads indeed.  
Kushina was not about to fight over a matter of soiled dishes. If it was what Buta wanted, she’d allow it. Today, she affirmed resolutely, stepping outside in a very affirmative manner, body turned just slightly, her face meeting the blaze of the sun so its light could twinkle in her eyes.  
Today!  
She was going to get sexual relief!  
It took all of one hour for her to slump back over Ichiraku’s countertop like a moping drunk again. A bowl of her preferred soup was set in front of her. “On the house,” said Teuchi to liven her spirits.  
CLANG!!  
Ayame’s eye ticked from her dad’s forgetfulness and stupidity.  
Kushina eyed the bowl like a beaten pup. “I don’t know,” she murmured, having thought that the sight of Ichiraku ramen, after last night’s bender, would have brought back severe memories of stomach pain.  
~~~Seconds later~~~  
“Thanks, old man!” she cheered, breaking apart the chopsticks and putting her face to the meal. Buta made a hardy breakfast, but for the Uzumakis, there was always a little extra room for Ichiraku. Teuchi threw his head back and laughed that nothing lifted a smile like his ramen; behind him, Ayame shook with anger and held her ladle like a mallet.  
One bowl, she promised herself while greedily eating the free food. She wasn’t sure how to get on with her other problem, but today certainly sated her hunger fast.  
A footstep came from outside, and a passerby lifted the flag as he passed in.  
“Welcome,” boomed Teuchi before realization took him. His welcoming smile fell, giving a suggestion of awe, though Kushina couldn’t yet look over her shoulder to see who would be joining her. “Well, look who it is!” The cook leaned forward, flashing his smile while his daughter wavered a little with her ramen preparations. Immediately, before her dad even commanded it, she went right to work on making another free bowl; this one, she didn’t mind.  
A gentle greeting exchanged, the unseen visitor swiftly addressed Kushina. “I expected to find Naruto here instead of you.”  
A vaguely familiar voice, but one of importance… With noodles hanging and her bowl carried atop one hand, she turned in her seat to meet the eye of the one and only… Uchiha Sasuke. She sputtered on her food, and he gave a smile that was strangely warm. Seeing the scowl on his face throughout the pictures Naruto had kept over the years, she thought it was a permanent feature! He hadn’t even smiled when his mom was revived, though Kushina might still have been too dizzy from her own revival to take notice.  
“Sasuke?” she said around a mouthful. She swallowed deep – very unladlylike, but very Kushina-like – and smiled brightly at her son’s best friend. She’d only barely met him once before his pilgrimage. No one, not even his mom, expected him to return in mere months! A huge surprise for the entire village! Excitedly, Kushina set her food down and swung out of her seat to meet him, grabbing his one hand in both of her own in merry greeting. “It’s been so long!”  
Sasuke, despite not being one to celebrate, maintained his quaint smile. Maybe it was hard to match another’s zeal, but he could perform courtesy for his best friend’s mom.  
He looked over her shoulder to Teuchi and his frantically-cooking daughter. “I was actually just looking in, old man,” he said with polite decorum. “I’ve already eaten.”  
But the damage was already done. Ayame’s jaw dropped just as she put out the soup for him. Next to her, Teuchi laughed and waved Sasuke off. “Of course! No doubt you want to see your mother!”  
Sasuke nodded, in both appreciation and affirmation. Knowing her history with his mom, he asked if Kushina would like to accompany him. Oddly, almost spontaneously, she said yes. He held the flap up for her, and while enjoying his politeness, she waved goodbye to Teuchi. “Thanks, old man!” And off they went with a sound sendoff from Teuchi, who felt good about himself until the ladle came down.  
“You forgot to make her pay for last night again!”  
~~~On the road~~~  
Sasuke was like his mother; not particularly chatty, reserved in the solitary noise of their footsteps. Much unlike her own son, who loved to jaw about everything. Surely Sasuke had something of interest to say of his travels, but he didn’t make any mention or even a hint. His clothes were in fine form, and his hair unruffled. Kushina observed this and wondered if he actually did have any excitement out there?  
Suddenly, Kushina came to a stop. Sasuke stopped and looked back. “Kushina-san?”  
Kushina’s mind had started to reel. Excitement out of the village; drama within… Never mind that Mikoto was part of a mother-appointed taskforce; it was her newfound indifference to her friend that rattled her. And now she was expecting to show up at Mikoto’s home with her son in tow? She wondered how that would work for her. As a friend, maybe Mikoto would lift their band and reconcile with joy.  
Mikoto wasn’t a ‘joyful’ type…  
As a potential lover? It seemed clingy and desperate. It even might come off as threatening, as if she was demonstrating her ability to get at Sasuke, or that she might use him to latch onto Mikoto indefinitely.  
Kushina hated all of those ideas. Best to just detach now… “Uh, Sasuke,” she said in the most level voice she could muster. “Maybe it’s best that I go. You should be with your mom alone, and I…”  
Sasuke’s hand slipped over hers and squeezed. She looked up to his face. Still smiling… Kushina felt heat rise in her cheeks. He was handsome like Minato, but smiled much less. No doubt the girls of Konoha would be in an uproar to see him giving such a look to a newcomer.  
She snorted mentally at the idea.  
I was here first!  
“It’s fine,” Sasuke told her, and then turned halfway, beckoning her to accompany him, but offering the leeway to keep her own decision.  
Chin tucking, she allowed him to lead her.  
They walked side-by-side after that brief interlude, but the silence insisted. Sometimes, Kushina would look to her son’s friend. Such attractive features… She remembered how she mistook him for a girl bundled in Mikoto’s arms. A snicker made it out, and she covered it with the excuse of a sneeze. Sasuke didn’t think much of it, too engrossed in whatever was going on in his head.  
But the stairway leading up to the sole Uchiha residence gave them both pause. That placid demeanor shirked and let slide a single sweat drop along the side of his face. He swallowed in anticipation.  
Seeing this shift, Kushina might’ve felt it kind to hold his hand herself to lend some sense of security, yet she herself would’ve liked the same comfort.  
Naruto…  
“Well,” she jeered, stepping ahead with an overly happy face to compensate for the nervous wreck underneath, flapping her fists in and out at her midsection like some kind of puppet, “let’s go! I’m sure Mikoto’s not out yet!”  
She hoped that she was…  
Sasuke gave a nod, and then resumed the trek, heading up the stairs behind Kushina, each step louder than the last until they both stood at the doorway. ‘Uchiha’ etched in the mail box; Mikoto was making herself at home, Sasuke gave solace to himself.  
He knocked instead of intruding while Kushina slumped away. All sorts of feelings fought inside her; all sorts of scenarios in her head. It almost felt like it was right to slug Mikoto in the cheek. You think you’re better than me?! Kushina resisted that urge most of all. Temper-tantrums were for the Red-Hot Habanero, but she needed to be mother and friend; and as those…  
…  
She drew back further, mirroring Hinata’s place in the background, hoping to be unseen and unheard.  
The door unlatched and cracked inward. Sasuke straightened, and Mikoto’s eyes went wide. “Sasuke” came out in a gasp, and he went in with a pull, buried in his mom’s loving embrace. Last two of the clan; Sasuke would not deny her this tender hug. His face buried to the crook of her neck, taking in the scent he memorized as a child, and missed every day it had gone.  
Kushina, more than before, wanted to slink away and give them a moment alone. But seeing her, seeing Mikoto, her feet stayed, though her knees wobbled. Nervously, she looked away. There was still a chance to leave before Mikoto saw her and dismissed her again.  
“Kushina?”  
She looked up quicker than she meant to, like being nudged when falling asleep. She snapped straight and saw both Uchiha staring at her. She remembered the other Uchiha when they stared at her in their section of the village, condemning her silently while feigning politeness. There was no feigning in Sasuke’s visible eye, but there was something in Mikoto’s.  
The black-haired woman’s eyes strayed to the bottom corner before she stepped aside and welcomed her friend in with a wave of her hand. “Would you like to join us?” she asked, eyes closed in fine arches above her beautifully small smile. “I put on some tea.”  
~~~Yoshino~~~  
“So, Shikamaru! When will that lovely Temari girl be back?” Yoshino gushed to her son, smiling pleasantly as she tipped tea into her son’s cup. She had told him earlier to thank the Yamanaka girls for this delightful tea.  
Shikamaru looked away from her while a grimace twisted a side of his face, contorting his fake smile. His mom in a good mood; it felt wrong, like a bad omen. She truly liked Temari, but that was only after she saw how Temari reined her son in, forcing him to work with sternness and strength. Temari and his mom together? That was a terrible thought indeed.  
“She had to go back to Sunagakure,” he told her. “It’ll be at least another week before she comes back.” A week he was looking forward to; doing nothing but what he wanted, no need to impress.  
“Oh? That’s such a shame,” Yoshino fretted, still unnervingly pleasant as she sat across from Shikamaru, ignoring her own steamy drink. She holstered her chin in both hands. “I think it is a very nice thing that you bring her around often. It’s not as lively without her.”  
It’s never lively here, Shikamaru almost made the mistake of saying before drinking. He planned to excuse himself quickly enough, under the pretense of work that he had no intention of doing. Maybe his dad and Asuma-sensei entrusted much to him, but Kurenai-sensei’s daughter was well-taken care of currently, and what job at the Hokage Tower couldn’t be done by Kotetsu, Izumo, or a half dozen other ninja that filed in throughout the day?  
“I have to go,” Shikamaru said after tipping the last trail of tea to his tongue. He nearly forgot to sink the chair back into the table, but caught himself at the last second. Maybe it wasn’t much, but whatever help he could provide his mom, he would. Now more than ever, she would need it.  
Yoshino watched him go, and then in the loneliness of the Nara household, she sat. The pleasantness in her face left with a wanton sigh. Perhaps she had been spending too much time here herself.  
Gathering up the dishes, she wondered if… just maybe… she was due to visit the hot springs.  
She would have liked to think that today was a fine day to visit – as long as she kept her guard up at the infamous hole – if it weren’t for the sight out the window; the sight of Naruto casually strolling alongside Akimichi Buta. Wherever they were off to didn’t matter.  
Yoshino clenched her fists and deepened her scowl.  
~~~Kushina~~~  
Tea… from Yamanaka Kaori… If Kushina were being honest, she’d say she didn’t care too much for tea. Not at the moment, anyway. Not when she was sitting across from the woman she had developed a schoolgirl’s crush on. A friend, at that, she added venomously, switching between shy gazes to outright glares.  
Yet Mikoto sat so casually, speaking with her son with such poise and manners. She’d been doing this longer… She had the chance to be a parent before; to two sons, no less. When Kushina reunited with her own, it was handled with brutality, awkwardness, and overly-affectionate displays of love.  
“Would you like to wash up, Sasuke?” Mikoto suggested when she and Sasuke finished their drinks; Kushina’s still sat full. Mikoto touched her grown boy’s face, finding just the merest smudge of dust against his pale cheek. “I’d say it’s been too long since you’ve had a shower and soap.”  
“Mom,” Sasuke said, not losing the manner in which he addressed her since childhood. He touched the hand that had brushed his cheek, and they held a gaze for a moment.  
Kushina felt like an intruder.  
Sasuke rose suddenly, looming above both mothers. Kushina almost felt stifled. The cheerlessness of his gaze; somehow, Naruto had found friendship in there.  
The cloak came off in a controlled flourish, and suddenly, the chair he had sat on was wearing it instead. “It has been,” he agreed with Mikoto, smiling and turning, knowing his way around his own home without her guidance.  
And without knowing the significance, he left his mom alone with Kushina.  
Mikoto, of course, did not act like she was in danger, but it was very obvious that she was straining to keep her eyes occupied anywhere but directly in front of her. Kushina was likewise, finding the plain floorboards to her right an interesting-enough piece to study for hours on end.  
However, the silence was too unbearable, and no one should feel uncomfortable in their own home. Putting on her regal airs, Mikoto linked her fingers upon the table, flattened them out, and smiled at Kushina. “How was your night, Kushina?” she asked, wounding their unstable friendship with this sad attempt of small talk.  
Kushina looked at her, a nervous girl, but Mikoto’s perceptive eyes unmasked the friend underneath; a friend who harbored lust amongst other feelings for her. A girl like Kushina had no right to wear such a mask of uncertainty.  
Mikoto found it best to return her glance to her hands. Chills, all over her body… The day was warm, but she was thankful for the sturdiness of her bra at such a time. Her legs tightened together beneath the table, a sense of discomfort settling in.  
Sensing her friend’s apprehension, Kushina’s wry smirk made its appearance. “It was great,” she huffed, putting an elbow on the table and leaning. “I had dinner with a great guy” (Teuchi) “and spent time with Naruto.” She wasn’t flaunting that her son was home while Sasuke was not, but it did give her pride to point out how she had people who enjoyed her company. If Mikoto hadn’t denied her, she could’ve been there too.  
The flash of her dream was quick: Mikoto, bucking and writhing, matching Naruto’s torturous tempo. The leer in her son’s eye as he slithered his tongue against hers…  
Kushina’s bluster stopped, and she drew back. Her quim was hot again, moisture collecting from her sexual anticipation. Act on it, every primal urge insisted of her! Toss Mikoto across this table and let her son watch as you taste her!  
Kushina exhaled hotly, now wishing she had chosen her normal dress instead of her comfortable spandex. And no bra meant that the excitement in her bosom could protrude as twin bumps. Foolish, but she had been on a mission of desire before reality set in.  
She had no one…  
“It sounds like you are more comfortable than before,” Mikoto mused in her diplomatic way, and she seemed all too pompous as she sipped from the last remnants of her tea. She set the emptied mug down and gave Kushina a sidelong stare. “Would you care to look around?” She stood up without an answer, and Kushina mimicked her.  
At least this would distract her…  
The home was bigger than Naruto’s; Sasuke had a greater fortune than the orphan baby, and had not been treated like a monster in his youth. But Mikoto had spruced it up to a home; where Sasuke once had nothing to look at, she put plants or pictures or schedules. Not overdoing it, but it certainly looked like a family lived there now.  
Family… It brought up the topic of both their clans’ future, and Mikoto seemed dismissive to it. “He may be the last after all,” she observed tactfully when asked if that Sakura girl had gotten with him. To be honest, when meeting the pink-haired girl of their sons’ cell, Kushina was enamored with her tough nature and almost-flirtatious contempt of Naruto; she reminded her of herself and Minato. But Naruto had said that maybe they weren’t compatible, and that left Sasuke to Sakura… However, even for as short a time as their revival, both Kushina and Mikoto saw the disinterest in Sasuke’s gaze.  
Now the bedroom…  
Kushina beheld the large bed and thought that it was wasted on one woman. “Sasuke insisted on my comfort,” Mikoto said cheerily.  
Kushina’s eye ticked, thinking on how Naruto had enough to by mountains of ramen, but couldn’t fork out the dough for a bigger bed! The former Hokage’s wife was a bit more used to at least some luxuries!  
Her eyes stayed trained to the bed. The flash of dream again, altered… Kushina atop Mikoto, licking at her cheek before they kissed; hands on naked breasts, seizing and twisting until Mikoto whimpered for mercy; fingers wedging inside… Mikoto’s hands bound to the headboard… She couldn’t leave, couldn’t resist, and wouldn’t. She opened her legs for Kushina, and Kushina ate…  
“Kushina?”  
She blinked away the visions, and realized that she had begun panting. She smiled despite this and pulled at her collar, acting like she was venting heat, but was discretely making sure her sweat didn’t make the cloth cling to her swollen nipples. “All the closed windows,” she half-laughed, glad that both windows in the room were closed to seem honest.  
Her eyes shifted, and she gave a yell before turning away, giving Sasuke some privacy as he emerged from the bathroom shower – she had been so distracted that she hadn’t even noticed which bathroom he had been in – with nothing but a towel held in front of his groin; a disadvantage to his one-armed state. But what she had seen was… flawless. His skin was without blemish or scars, a rare trait in a ninja so active. His only battle wound shown was his missing arm, courtesy of her own child, who elected to have the experimental procedure to retain his right-handedness.  
“Sorry, Kushina,” he said, looking away from her back. He instead turned to his mom, and she stared back with no hassle to his nudity. She had Itachi, and he had walked from the shower many times in just a towel. Blood was blood to the Uchiha; she was numbed to his exposure as Kushina was not.  
“We’ll be out, Sasuke.” She nodded, and he nodded back.  
Kushina was led out, but certainly left her mind wandering in that zone with Sasuke. Two times now… Two times, in two days! It seemed fate was struck by her unsatisfied sexual appetite. Though Sasuke had not revealed himself fully to her, it took her back to seeing Naruto’s penis swing up and swat his stomach before the boxers hid it all. And that, of course, led her to comparisons with Minato. Gifted, no doubt, she thought with some kind of awkward, masculine pride, though maybe a contribution from her own heritage might’ve also shown in his thick slab.  
Did Mikoto ever see? And if so, did she compare her Sasuke to Fugaku? These musings, Kushina hoped, would go away after she found an orgasm… somewhere.  
~~~


	8. Kushina and the Hole Truth Pt. 2

Kushina and the Hole Truth Pt. 2: Kushina in Trouble  
~~~  
“So Konohamaru is with Kurenai-sensei?”  
“Mmhmm…”  
“But they move him around to help with chores?”  
“Yes.”  
Naruto pondered the weird machinations of Yoshino’s Mothers Force. Prisoners were normally kept in one place, after all. But maybe mothers could put a little perverted scamp like Konohamaru to better use.  
Little good it did to think of it now, Naruto thought with a wince. His concentration was divided, and Buta’s mouth beckoned recognition. He grunted, eye ticking and lips pursing. Her mouth was a generous thing, slobbering all over his cock as he sat on the edge of the bed she shared with her husband, his pants and boxers pushed only to mid-thigh; Buta promised she needn’t more space than that, and she was right. His balls popped into her lips like dumplings to have a heavy glaze put over them; his cock went straight to the back of her throat, inhaling him deeper than he could imagine. Her nose pushed into his restricted patch of yellow hair, and still, she didn’t so much as cough.  
Temari could learn a thing or two from her, he thought slyly before holding her big round head.  
He moved his hips of his own accord now, acting out of urgency as his hostess allowed him. He’d been dangling, and she’d purposely drawn it out, but it was too much. He fucked her mouth, his butt raising up from the mattress to bow over her as he raced. He stammered and shouted, heedless of who might be in earshot. And then he fed her, giving her a healthy sample of his own flavor as she had for dinner.  
~~~Morning~~~  
Kushina was awake before sunrise, staring at the ceiling, clenching the Uchiha’s blanket to her bosom, recounting how she wound up in this bed…  
She should have gone home, she knew. She shouldn’t have pressed and let things unfold this way, but her desires were strong; painfully so. Willpower held out against the pain, but only for so long. Her body needed the contact, and her skin flared when a pale hand touched her naked arm.  
Gulping, she turned and looked at the one sharing the bed with her; the pale Uchiha of boundless attraction, raven-haired, one of the last… How could Kushina have would up in the bed of Uchiha Mikoto, and not have acted on her basest desires?  
Mikoto, heedless of her friend’s anxiety, slept soundly, even though the night had been emotionally sour.  
Sasuke was gone from Konoha at dusk. “Don’t tell Naruto I was here” were his last words to Kushina, and to Mikoto, private words between mother and son. Seeing him go, of course Mikoto was upset and emotionally vulnerable, even if she did not outwardly express it. Kushina would be torn up if her son left so hastily. She had honestly tried to leave, but felt she could have fought harder when Mikoto asked her to stay.  
It was the touch on her hand that melted her.  
Yet she did not act. They ate, talked briefly, and then went to bed. No kissing, no confessions, no “We can make this work” promises; just two friends, awkwardly gestating and trying to define their relationship.  
But Kushina still wanted more than Mikoto was willing to give, and waking up next to the Uchiha beauty reminded her that a bed was wasted when two people just slept on it. Damp dreams in the night; she had to leave. The practiced moves and step of a kunoichi; she left the Uchiha residence like she was never there, but lingered with stone feet at the doorway.  
Early morning… Much too early, she lamented. She sighed.  
And then…!  
“Oh! Naruto!”  
She dwelt so long on Mikoto’s son that she’d almost forgotten her own! Buta-san said that she would take care of his dinner, but what was the lonely boy to do, getting home to find his mother gone? Asleep in the bed of another woman, no less; it felt like some kind of victory, but she consented to its shallowness.  
Nothing had happened…  
The Uzumaki were not known for their courtesy. Even if some of the villagers stopped to say high, Kushina, racing in yesterday’s orange t-shirt and black spandex, only gave a wave before hurrying on. At least she wasn’t running in her normal dress; the skirt weighed her down.  
She got home just as Naruto was walking out the door, and though he had no doubt spent the night alone, he was looking remarkably chipper, meeting his mom with a grin just as big as ever. He hugged her just as she started giving an excuse to last night’s absence. Lost track of time, didn’t realize it was so late; the usual mill of vague excuses, and Naruto had heard the best (and worst) from his sensei already. For Naruto, he was just glad to have a mother who could come back.  
Feeling sentimental and proudly maternal, Kushina latched onto his wrist with a restrained smile and refused to let him walk out without eating a good, healthy breakfast. “Full of mother’s love,” she tagged on, dragging Naruto back inside.  
She cooked fervently – happy that Buta had been so kind to even clean the Uzumaki’s own cookery – but she had Sasuke on her mind. Not in any way that mattered, but it gave a sense of guilt that she had to keep his arrival secret from Naruto. Probably because Naruto would chase after him and become a distraction from a journey of self-enlightenment.  
She glanced over her shoulder to her teenage boy, who flipped through a catalogue of ninja novelties. A habit from his more-inexperienced years, he admitted when his mother first discovered the stack. Any true ninja creates his own path, she had sagely advised him, reminding him of the resounding wisdoms Jiraiya had imparted when he was not giving his perverted lectures.  
Well, those perverted lectures were coming in handy, he considered with a secretive smile.  
He looked to his mom without really meaning to. He just turned and admired. With a short laugh, he reflected on how lucky he was. A mom… For nearly seventeen years, he couldn’t say that, and now… here she was, cooking him meals and looking beautiful.  
He checked himself. Maybe it was a habit he had to kick; he doubted Kiba or Shikamaru would admit to their mom’s hotness – Kiba least of all, with his ferocious mother scowling everywhere. Naruto just felt he had to dial back how he could admire his mom, though it was hard not to take in her attractive features. He had been a lonely child who started noticing women very young, and was mentored by a sage pervert! Little he could help glancing when Kushina bent forward and put his eggs in front of him.  
“Let’s have a good day,” she promised him, giggling sweetly as she also sat down.  
“Right!” he agreed, and shoveled the food right in.  
~~~Afternoon~~~  
Kushina loved Naruto; loved him dearly! But he was his own man – like Sasuke – and she let him live and leave as any mother should allow her teenage son. Where he was off to, he didn’t specify, but that was alright by Kushina.  
The cold shoulder of Mikoto had put a hitch on yesterday’s devious plan, and now more than ever, she needed relief. So she sat on the bed, legs sprawled out and naked, knees lifted and separated as far as they could go as her right hand dove to her red muff. Her teeth clamped on her bunched-up shirt, removed from the way of her unoccupied left hand. She grabbed and squeezed her breasts, one after the other, passing between constantly to find that right medium of pleasure and pain to aid in this much needed orgasm.  
But fingers could not substitute the length and girth of a cock; the spasm of the man’s patience and excitement, unguided hands over her tits. Minato was her only, but he was satisfactory enough that she never needed an eye to wander… Not that she didn’t play with a scenario or two… If she baited him with stories of Mikoto, it was only natural that she’d conjure up a reversed proposal. But what man? None that she’d ever give a second thought to when Minato was handling her. Sadly, he was not handling her anymore, and now her mind was forced to wander to the bachelors still in Konoha…  
“Ah!” She closed her eyes and concentrated, the harsh tickle of her fingertips padding at her clitoris. She sank them in, letting her inner muscles grab hold as she tried to simulate Minato’s talent. She tried to imagine him there, behind her, forcing his hand to her crotch like before. She had squirmed then, bashfully resisting but altogether failing. He made her cum in the Hokage’s office, on the very desk Tsunade-sama sat at. Embarrassing to walk in there now with that secret, but also sexually thrilling!  
Would Tsunade-sama be a suitable partner, a stand-in for her feelings for Mikoto? It’d be strange… She had seen once how Naruto looked at Tsunade. He masked the lust under bravado and childish modesty, but it was there. That hungry eye…  
“Yah!” Kushina’s hips jumped, and her back slid down the wall. Senses triggered by the eye of Naruto; the lusty eye, that stare he gave in her dream as he fucked her best friend.  
At once, Kushina stole her hands away, robbing herself from the clutches of relief. And while she sat, now on her haunches, fuming through her nostrils, red in the face, she came to a conclusion.  
She had to have sex to rid herself of those taboo feelings and daydreams, and there was a hole at the hot springs!  
copier gestates and wonders if that counts.  
~~~Yoshino~~~  
Maybe the Mothers Force didn’t find it funny. Yoshino definitely did not find it funny. Kurenai didn’t find it funny either. But Anko, given the description of the situation, found it very funny! Funny enough to accompany Kurenai to this awkward transaction.  
Yoshino frowned at the wide-grinning woman; first the grin that caught the green dango from her stick, and then the bust that stuck out prominently in her tight mesh. Double-D’s, shown off, influencing young minds so that perverts like this one – she tugged at Konohamaru’s ear to get a yelp – and wearing that high skirt, letting men’s eyes wander and minds wonder…  
Perhaps the only one who felt similarly was Mebuki, the receiver of this tradeoff. Mebuki, on more than one occasion, caught her husband looking and even found a photograph of Anko’s full profile amongst his things; he tried to assure her that it was merely for study.  
But Anko was there all the same, eating and grinning at the spectacle. Konohamaru didn’t mind her presence; she wasn’t against him, though he had heard her say to Kurenai once that she would have more fun with perverts and their punishments. Kurenai had elected to ignore her and said that his punishment was complicated, but fair.  
Normally these transactions were done with the whole of the Mothers Force. Anko looked side to side, but there was no sign of Akimichi Buta. Or Yamanaka Kaori. “Why aren’t they here?” she grumbled to Kurenai out of sheer curiosity instead of interest.  
Kurenai gave a look of discontent or woe; her gentle and soft features always displayed a sort of elegance. “Buta-san was omitted from Konohamaru’s placement. Yoshino-san felt she was too lenient. And we haven’t heard from Kaori-san for a few days now.” She did seem surprised herself at that. Kaori was a wallflower, but still a prominent member of the Force.  
“You shouldn’t be here, either,” Yoshino interrupted, now that Konohamaru had been excused with Mebuki. The resilient and stuffy mom put her hands on her hips and glared at Anko; this was a matter that would surely be discussed – at length and volume – with Kurenai for bringing her. “These are the matters of the Mothers Force. We are acting outside the rule of the shinobi.”  
Despite her bluster, Anko just grinned and chomped off the last dango from her toothpick. She flagrantly chewed at her leisure, gulped loudly, and tossed the end of the sharp stick into a fly a few meters away; a trick shot that Tenten would fawn over. “Protection of Konoha and its citizens is my duty, Yoshino,” she declared after the spectacle. “If I were you, I’d put more faith in me.” She chortled arrogantly, wanting to test the will of a mother against the will of an erratic kunoichi.  
Yoshino was about to meet the challenge, but movement caught her eye; a whip of red. Her eye was caught for just a moment, but that was all that was needed. She had spotted Uzumaki Kushina, scourge of the streets in their youth, and now a troublemaker of a mom! Letting her boy roam wild still.  
And from the looks of it, the bucket of toiletries and towel, her destination was the hot springs.  
Batting back and forth with this busty bimbo would have to wait. Kushina – as warned by Mikoto – was a more pressing matter.  
~~~Konohamaru~~~  
An unpaid worker; a slave… Konohamaru could think of worse things than doing house chores for busy mothers. Near anything was better than being tied to that chair and anticipating the next backside throttling. Yessir, doing some household tasks for Mebuki was far more preferable.  
He headed off with the blonde, and she immediately designated the first task: shopping. “Kizashi twisted his ankle last week,” she confided in him as she sifted through discount, secondhand items. She bent over low, and Konohamaru willed himself not to compare her backside with her daughter’s. Little known secret it was that where Sakura seemed to lack development in the chest, her training and choice of spandex and breezy skirts gave a good demonstration of her other, womanly attribute.  
A little peek would do no harm…  
Wow.  
The pink pants of choice tugged across the mature woman’s ass, and Konohamaru gushed a little from his nose. Before he could rouse suspicion, he turned away and rubbed the blood from his right nostril. The moms were scary, but they certainly were lookers! Buta, maybe not; she had a great personality.  
But the strain was difficult. Small as he was, his trousers still felt cramped at the groin. There was no discipline to his recently-awakened hormones, after all. Naruto had coached him to distract himself in times such as these, but what else could Konohamaru think of as Mebuki’s cheeks waved at him?  
His bottom lip pulled up hard, his eyes stinging with tears as he tried to control himself. Nii-chan! Help me be strong! His erection continued to rage, but, with some perseverance and cleverness – and a bit of convenient luck – throughout the whole of a man’s torture (shopping with a woman), Mebuki not once picked up on the way Konohamaru pointed at her even whilst his fingers gripped bags of junk and other items bought at the market.  
Mebuki’s style wasn’t necessarily eye-grabbing. She bent over to him twice, but he only once made a glance to her chest. Not big, not unimportant; without the sweetness of flesh and cleavage, it lost the boy’s interest.  
They were done shopping in the same market after about two hours. Mebuki seemed entirely enthralled, but Konohamaru had been aware that he was standing after the first twenty minutes; the following hundred minutes, he was very conscious of. Knowing they were leaving the dread of the marketplace, he felt somewhat revitalized.  
“What do you want me to do at your house?” he felt compelled to ask, wanting to talk about something other than whether or not a stain was noticeable on a rug or if a torn shirt could be mended.  
Mebuki didn’t turn to answer. Though she filled Konohamaru’s load to full, she also carried a considerable bundle. She may have been older, the skin of her body drooping – slightly – but her arms were strong. It was not hard for Konohamaru to believe that she was once Kushina’s rival in childhood. “Sakura has been very busy at the Hokage’s tower lately,” she explained to the youth. “I thought it’d be good for you to help keep her room organized and help around the house for her.”  
Konohamaru couldn’t say he was entirely surprised by the task. Though he pursed his lips and gave a sour pout, it was well known that the Harunos were bargainers, and what was a better bargain than a free housekeeper?  
Better than the wrath of Yoshino’s palm, Konohamaru told himself over and over, though he felt safest with Kurenai. She didn’t yell or scold, and she fed him plenty; more of a houseguest than a house worker.  
Mebuki led him in the Haruno home and told him where to set his baggage. “Kizashi will want to look through it all.” Maybe retired from ninja work, but Kizashi had a knack for making all sorts of use from junk.  
Konohamaru did as he was bidden, and then was instructed upstairs to sort out Sakura’s laundry and set it aside neatly. Sakura liked organization as much as any mother. So up the stairs Konohamaru trekked, his bare feet padding gently along the floorboards so that Kizashi’s shower was louder than his ascent. Which room was Sakura’s? Straight down to the left.  
Door ajar, but Konohamaru saw nothing wrong with that; he left his room open all the time. So he walked in without hesitation and looked around. A girl’s room… He let that sink in for a moment, and then put his attention to the clothes on the bed. His eyebrow lifted.  
He walked over and looked down at his chore. This was what he was meant to put away? A simple uniform? He blushed and reached down, delicately lifting Sakura’s pink panties for closer inspection. Lacy things; something a girl would want to show off! His mouth gaped as he imagined Nii-chan’s former crush wearing something so delightful. He thought of her backside, of course; how the back of her panties wedged up tight in that crevice.  
Fantasies were set aside when the door was heard creaking open fully, as he had merely slipped through the crack as if to leave everything untouched. And in the doorway stood Sakura with only a towel surrounding her midsection, her bust squeezed at its top, her hair stringy from the wet. She stared placidly at him first, as though the shock had not registered. Then her green eyes haunted the pink panties before Konohamaru could dash them behind his back.  
“S-Sakura! I didn’t mean…! Oof!!”  
Sakura had lunged and put the boy out with a blow to the breadbasket.  
~~~Naruto~~~  
Naruto had places he wanted to go, but he took his time. Being the village pariah for so long, it had become natural for him to relish the welcoming glances and words of every person he happened across, whether or not he knew them by name. Moms who would tuck away their children as if he was harboring a disease now ushered their kids to him to see what a true hero was like. He signed autographs every so often and shot the breeze with chunin twice his age…  
But there was one who stopped him who he did not expect. One who crossed his path and gave him not a look of admiration, but of unusual longing. This was Uchiha Mikoto, haphazardly intercepting Naruto on his stroll from a perpendicular pathway. They greeted each other appropriately; Naruto said “Hi!” and she nodded to him and addressed him by name.  
“What’re you doing out?” Naruto held his hands together behind his head. “You going to get some Ichiraku?”  
Mikoto knew all about Kushina’s – and now her son’s – famous ramen addiction, and laughed politely behind her hand. “I’ve already eaten.”  
Alone…  
“I just wanted to walk for a while.” She looked to the buildings that rose around them. Naruto also looked like it was his first time observing Konoha’s accomplishment. Mikoto reflected on it differently. It still seemed like such an unfamiliar place, but it more than just design. All the buildings were new after Akatsuki’s fatal attack, and new districts and shops were made. However, it was the newfound freedom she felt most. Maybe not as blatantly as Naruto had experienced, the Uchiha felt adversity too in their quarantined section near the outskirts of the village. She had let Fugaku’s and the other Uchihas’ resentment seep into her until her love for her children was compromised. Itachi’s blade had reminded her what priorities should be.  
She relinquished the red of the final instance of her first life and presented Naruto – the one who changed not just Konoha but the world’s sense of intolerance – her warmest smile. She had thought she wouldn’t be able to smile when she woke up and neither Sasuke nor Kushina was there in that lonely home. But Naruto had warmth that enveloped those around him; unlike the cold that her clan had cultivated in hate.  
She held out her hand to him and asked, “Would you like to walk with me for a while… Naruto?”  
It didn’t take Naruto more than a moment to identify the feeling he experienced looking at her. He accepted the invite, unable to resist a beautiful woman, but the entire while, he’d struggle and hope that she wouldn’t notice the erection he’d been hoping to do away with since glimpsing his mom’s ass.  
~~~Kushina~~~  
“Uuwhaa!” Kushina leaped from under the hot springs water and inhaled sharply. She’d submerged herself for a while, breathing out steadily through her puckered lips and nostrils until she could bear it no more. She treated the hot springs like a pool, unable to find the state of mind to just sit there and relax like the old women who had already soaked and took their leave. Alone, it was up to her to amuse herself… since the delightful hole had not promised her any fun yet. She had peeped through when she first had the chance, and just saw a squad of older men; the husbands, she guessed, for they departed not long after the old ladies. She was… glad for that. She’d prefer to sate her need with someone a bit more worthy, a bit younger… Sexy would have been a plus.  
Of course, these lusty feelings did not go without second-guessing. There was still the tribulation of unfaithfulness to Minato. If he were here, this wouldn’t even be an issue, a last resort! But fate had only given one parent back to Naruto, and while she would always do her best for him, she felt she couldn’t be her best unless she… well…  
“Oof!” She smacked her fists down and made a splash, turning her face up like a pouting little girl. She should be able to take care of herself. Many widows would probably advise her of that, but many of those widows had not been an Uzumaki, let alone a Jinchuriki to the lively Kyubi. She retained certain desired, and try as she might, she couldn’t simply banish them from thought. Naruto was gone too often to distract her with motherly love.  
She sulked and looked back over to the hole. Still empty…  
She looked to the entrance of the women’s side, and no one walked in. It was easier to see what was going on with the men if no others were there to speculate and judge her! Naked, with tits bouncing with each quick, tiptoe step, she scampered to the hole to see. Something told her that there was a calling here. She peeked excitedly, but also cautiously, for if she got what she wanted all at once, she’d be poked in the eye.  
But nothing and no one…  
The gut feeling was wrong. She fell onto her ass and pressed her back to the wall and gave a great big sigh of sadness. It was the first time, really, that she imagined never having sex again. She might’ve only have tried for a few days and experienced a very intense dream of her son nailing her best friend. She shivered at the thought; Mikoto’s hand reaching out, Naruto leering expectantly at her…  
Tap-tap-tap…!  
Kushina jerked suddenly. The sound of footsteps. Immediately, she moved to preserve her modesty. Not the traditional lady, she still felt it inappropriate to be seen, naked, with her legs opened out in front of her.  
Wait!  
No, the footsteps – which had now stopped – were on the men’s side! Kushina’s heart leapt and waited, and not a moment later, something came through the hole; two somethings, actually. The man dipped two fingers into the women’s side of the hot springs and crooked them in a motion that Kushina thought deviously of where she would like those fingers to curl.  
There was obvious anxiety, her fingers giving off spasms as a whole input of ideas and scenarios raced through her mind on an obscured train. There was the notion to forfeit this commitment and find some other remedy, but then she reminded herself of the rarities of men chancing upon her with favor. Most were married; eligible bachelors now, she’d remembered as children, and that gave her stomach a stir. But the anonymity offered her this chance to slake her wants, be rid of them – for the time being – and have no mar upon her reputation. There was no one here to see her, and with the wall, the man had no way of identifying her.  
Maybe it was a little slutty; she could ashamedly admit to that, but there were few other options. This was a habit she could keep solely to herself.  
Grinning with her strengthened resolved, she reached up and caressed the fingers in a welcoming gesture, as if to say “Hello there” with a wink. Their fingers hooked, and Kushina felt thrilled. Soft hands; young, she guessed, someone who held kunai enough to form some callous, but ultimately soft…  
She couldn’t very well make out the skin tone, for the steam culminated heavily at this area. Whoever had made this hole, he (or possibly ‘she’ for equality’s sake) had charted it well. The fingers unlatched from her and withdrew. Kushina held her breath expectantly, knowing what would soon come.  
And it did. Slowly, held level with the hole, the beast emerged, presenting Kushina with a distinguished eyeful of her new plaything. Safely through, the hand behind the wall released it, and the cock arched proudly in presentation. Almost dreamy in effect, Kushina gave her full attention to it. It struck a cord with her, reminding her of her late husband’s. Well, why wouldn’t it? His was the only she’d seen, but she knew the only differences between others were size and color. And this one was… well… big!! It was a gamble resorting on this perverse hole, but it paid out. She didn’t mean to demean her husband – who was not a man whose size was easy to scoff at – but this one just may have won him out.  
A part of her wanted to get into position right away. Her quim already was drooling for the stature that exceeded her dainty fingers. She wanted it in her bad… but how long until her next opportunity? She wanted to re-familiarize herself with the male anatomy. His balls hung helplessly beyond the barrier, but she had talent enough to make due with what she got.  
She smirked cockily as the mast throbbed, already spilling over with liquid anticipation. Perhaps he needed this as much as her!  
She didn’t tease, didn’t wait. She snagged the prick near its base and yanked on it. The body behind was heard thudding against the wall. She gave a giggle; a little jest before getting serious.  
Just as it look, it also felt big in her hand. Strong and sturdy, the way a cock should feel. She eyed its detail from stem to head. Carefully, she eased back his mostly-receded foreskin to properly meet the swollen head with her mouth. She’d watched enough; she needed the taste. She kissed, an innocent move, puckering her lips and flicking them against his head so that she may taste the mild fluid accumulating there. Her tongue flashed and caught the pre-cum, a familiar flavor. She likened it to salt ramen.  
She released her hold of the dick and let it return to its base look. The Namikaze men were circumcised at birth for whatever reason; Kushina had always felt that she missed out on that particular novelty whenever she doted on her husband’s cock. It was a chance to explore.  
She handled the arched member with care, leveling it out with her mouth so her tongue – stretching to a point – could fondle the excess skin folded over the border of his tip. She inspected the inside, running along in the full circumference, letting out an airy chortle when she heard another thud against the wall. Perhaps he was tantalized, or was impatient… At once, she inhaled him, a noisy slurp coming from her mouth as she descended over the tip. It was as if that single motion had reminded her how to take a cock properly. She drew back, and then greedily stuffed more of him into her mouth. The anon replied with a straight thrust, slamming his hips to her mouth and making her wince. But it would take much more than that to make her gag. After all, it took serious skill to turn the cool Yellow Flash/Fourth Hokage into a mewling mess when her head was bobbing in his lap.  
Eyes shut in focus, Kushina braced her hands against the wall and started to bob with a bit more ferocity, though she attempted no more than the first three inches of the seven inch course. It might’ve been many years since she last put Minato’s dick in her mouth, but in her suspended reality, her revival made it feel like a handful of months. But the man was not making it easy for her to get back up to speed. She heard his muffled noises; accelerated breath, heavy moans and the THMP-THMP-THMP! of his pelvis trying to bring her to his frantic pace. But if Namikaze Minato had to wait and endure at her leisure, so would this stranger!  
“Puwah!” She spat him out, a sloppy mess of her saliva shimmering on him. She needed to take a moment and catch her breath. No way was she done! She rubbed him with her fist to ebb his restless excitement and chuckled. “You’re certainly eager,” she jibed, though her voice came off as nothing but muffled noise through the wall. “Let’s see how you handle this.” She dropped her jaw and surged over him again. With difficulty and resilience, she clogged her throat with her determination. The hole in the wall came closer to her face, and onward she pressed. Through the mist and the squinting of her watery eyes as she provoked her gag reflex, she saw the man’s pelvis; just a gleam through the rim of the hole. Her nose almost touched the cement – her throat thoroughly blocked now – when she spotted something that made everything come to a crashing halt.  
The thicket of blond hair; yellow like Minato’s!  
NARUTO!!  
She sputtered like she had just choked on an overdose of ramen! Her cheeks bulged and her lips puckered, her eyes went white with horror! This was Naruto’s dick in her mouth! No one else, in all the lands she had seen, had such fair hair as her husband and son!  
She retched and took her mouth off of him as fast as possible. She grabbed at her neck, as if she could still feel her boy suffocating her! She stared wide-eyed at it, like it had worn a disguise but the disguise disintegrated! Her son! Her well-hung son! It was no wonder why she bothered to think and compare it to Minato’s! Aside from the foreskin and extra size, it really did remind her of him! And she had seen it just the day before!  
NARUTO!!  
She almost came out and screamed his name, but thought twice before the first noise could rupture from her lips. She had to consider this and consider it well. His masculine taste was already in her mouth. There was no going back from that; far different than a goodnight kiss on the lips…  
Unconsciously, she thumbed the bit of saliva that accumulated toward the corner of her mouth. The dilemma had arisen, and she wasn’t entirely prepared for it; two confounding yet simple words that stumped her: what now?  
There was the ethical thing to do, which was turn away and never look back, let the encounter fade into a memory that she would one day excuse as a strange dream. Kushina, however, had lived her life daring on the cusp of morality. She stole (because she wanted) and fought (because they annoyed her) when she was younger, and there was little change in her adult life. Minato just balanced her out. Now, she was faced with the adult decision to leave… or commit to it, see it through to her long-awaited satisfaction, and then keep it to herself for the rest of her life! Naruto needn’t know of the incestuous encounter. Besides, taking her son into account, how exactly would he even react to know his mother pleasured him like this? It’d damage him, that was for sure! Orphaned and practically abandoned; now taken advantage of by his mom?! She couldn’t put him through that.  
Just like she couldn’t leave him with that; a strong, aching erection that missed the sleeve of her lips.  
It almost seemed endearing how eagerly he wanted her back. She fussed with the idea as her cheeks continued to flare. She began to pant unevenly, like all the heat of the bathhouse had congregated on her, pressuring her to make a decision. Was hers the wrong decision?  
“Kushina!”  
That was not Naruto. That was a woman! Kushina whipped around, rising up to her feet in an instant and hiding her hands behind her back. Almost instinctively, to save her son from indecent exposure, she pressed back to the hole, squashing Naruto’s turgid meat between her buns like a hot dog.  
Her eyes frisked the mist until she saw the interloper, the one who now made her choice for her. Out from the fog, Nara Yoshino, fully-clothed and looking uniquely upset, stormed over to her. The slide of her sandals scraped wetly along the stone floor. She came down on the naked and younger woman as she would any of her son’s friends. “What are you doing here?” Yoshino asked, glaring undauntedly at the redhead.  
Kushina tried not to be distracted by the wriggling between her butt cheeks. Just bear with it, Naruto… She feigned an innocent albeit obviously-nervous laugh. “What do you mean, Yoshino-san?” The cock retreated… torturously. At the angle, reeling back through the hole no doubt caused a bit of discomfort. But she almost gave a sigh of relief when he unclogged the hole; at least her son had the wisdom to know when to retreat. Hopefully he would see this as a lost cause and go. That he hadn’t made some kind of outburst already meant that he probably hadn’t distinguished Yoshino’s voice from the other side of the wall, too distracted with his lusting. “The hot springs are available all day,” Kushina went on to answer Yoshino more thoroughly. “I thought I’d visit… guh?!” Her eyes suddenly widened.  
It seemed her son hadn’t the wisdom. He just needed to better align himself. With painfully blind accuracy, he made a series of unaware jabs towards his mother’s crotch. He pressed urgently, and caused a small squeak to leave her throat. No way was he going to…  
But her body had already betrayed her, back when that shaft was stabbing into her mouth. Her lower lips had already drooled and now salivated over the head of Naruto’s prick. He shifted side to side, guided however he could by his hand behind the barrier. And with her body willing and the map of her entrance in mind – forged mostly with the help of her bristly mound – he discovered the glistening split.  
Whimpering and praying that Yoshino wouldn’t notice the twitches in her face, Kushina felt Naruto’s swollen erection split her labia. And in he went, a motion that was slow and savoring, even more painful than when he retreated. The worst part was that he planned to bottom out, and he did so with a very deliberate thud against the wall.  
At least Yoshino didn’t hear it.  
Yoshino was unimpressed by Kushina’s simple and oddly-ended explanation. She tightened her hands on her hips and sneered in a way that Kushina – though distracted – did not particularly like. Up came the finger that wagged in her face audaciously; another thing she did not like. “The Konoha Mothers Force is investigating a very serious matter, and it pertains to that hole right behind you.” The finger pointed, and Kushina felt her insides jump like the exposure was there for her to see. Thank the heavens for childbearing hips, despite her smaller frame.  
Kushina, with a mouth a wavy line of uncertainty, gave a small, affirming noise. “Oh? Is that right?” She forced herself still, combating the frustrating way Naruto’s length bumped inside of her. She knew all about the ridiculous Mothers Force and their crusade to find the creator of this hole – her son, no less – from Mikoto, but it was such a silly thing that she hardly bothered to think about it afterward.  
“Hmph! You could show more concern,” Yoshino persisted to scold, now standing with a straight back and her eyes closed indifferently. “For all we know, it could very well be that mischievous son of yours that made that peephole.”  
Tucked nice and tight, Naruto’s cock bulged against Kushina’s appreciatively-moist walls, stubbornly squatting there as her involuntary muscles gripped and massaged him. Every dollop of pre-cum that surged from his tip moistened her parched cervix, yet it was not yet enough to quench the thirst. He made a move against her, steady and slow and shallow, but when he came back it, it took phenomenal willpower of the sex-craving mother not to cry out her pleasure right in Yoshino’s face.  
Kushina felt like she would vomit. She couldn’t handle anxiety well, usually expressing it in violent ways. The first time Minato tried to kiss her, she decked him with seemingly-boundless strength before falling into a fit of bashful giggles as her boyfriend struggled not to succumb to a concussion.  
And with Yoshino berating her and now bringing up (although-justified) scrutiny against her child…! Kushina had pummeled many for much less, and her fists were ready to serve up a squashed tomato to the Nara doorstep. But too many risks… As hard as it was, as demeaning as it felt, Kushina had to endure the verbal thrashing with only her mouth available to mount defense.  
She relied on a weak lie, “Naruto wouldn’t…”  
“Mikoto thinks so too,” Yoshino agreed, not giving Kushina’s rebuttal a chance. Her eyes peered open to suspicious slits. They fell to Kushina’s pert, youthful breasts; not like her own, which had started the sad descent from perkiness to a slope of age and stress. She harrumphed in her mind. A woman with any decency wouldn’t walk around so brazenly, even in the hot springs.  
“I wouldn’t take that as advice,” Yoshino went on, “if she didn’t go on to say that I should keep my eye on you.”  
The distraction so evident on Kushina’s face turned wide-eyed and focused. Her eyes flickered back to the wall; too fast for Yoshino to take any real notice. “Mikoto said that?”  
As if victorious over some squabble, Yoshino pompously crossed her arms and turned halfway from Kushina. “Mikoto told me to be careful of you going to the hot springs. Apparently, she must believe  
Kushina bit her bottom lip hard to stifle the moans swelling in her throat now that Naruto was done being idle, invading her inner chamber to enjoy its hot comforts; now he was on the move, grinding his way back and forth so that she could almost hear his sticky pathway. All of it was being taken in at once: Yoshino’s presence, Mikoto’s betrayal, and – most of all – Naruto’s cock.  
“Wait,” she stammered out loud, indirectly speaking to Naruto as his pace brutally increase. She exhaled loud and drooped, resisting the urge to grab onto the stones next to her. Dammit, Yoshino had terrible timing!  
She didn’t stop to think that Naruto was the misgiving here.  
“I agree with Mikoto,” Yoshino said. “You were always a bother, acting more like a boy than a proper kunoichi. Minato did well reeling you in, but it seems like you’re back to mischief.”  
“Yoshino…” Kushina strained to speak. She pressed harder against the wall, her ass flattening against it. She tried but couldn’t. She couldn’t fight back. The cock charged in deeper, heedless of her dilemma.  
“Mikoto suggested that the Inuzuka boy is to blame for the hole. I would have thought that she was trying to protect you.” Yoshino’s satisfaction showed in her grin. Kushina was stressed – though not entirely by what Yoshino was saying – and finally didn’t say a word. “But she distrusts you.”  
Kushina, slowly starting to pant as Naruto fucked her closer and closer to orgasm, gave Yoshino a sidelong glare. If it wasn’t for her need for this, she would’ve put Yoshino down that very instant and show just how ladylike she could be. She had to tolerate it all; she was almost there, and if she was not careful, she might scream her ecstasy right at Yoshino.  
She wanted hands on her breasts, pinching and delighting her nipples. Or to touch her clit, above where Naruto speared her over and over. Could Yoshino, snob of Konohagakure, be coerced to oblige her? Hardly. Catching her in this shameful act – which was fortunately veiled by the congregating steam – Yoshino would probably move for the Uzumakis to be banned from the village.  
Kushina made a concerned squeak when voices began to rise from the entrance of the bath. A girl with her grandmother, and a few women, all filing in to share in Kushina’s torment. One voice sounded vaguely familiar; Kushina didn’t bother to place it.  
“You may have this time here, but afterward, please respect the wishes of the Mothers Force and stay away.” Yoshino’s closing line was muffled under the wet plopping that – though inaudible – echoed throughout Kushina’s being. She let out a high-pitched whine that she quickly quieted with her fist.  
I’m cumming!!  
She wanted to scream that.  
Thank you, Naruto!!  
She wanted to scream that too. His seed fed into her after a deep thrust, and he stayed wedged up there so that her womb overflowed with him. The hot warmth made her cum as well, putting stress on her body as she repressed every natural response to climax. She even cowed out to Yoshino, smiling weakly and promising that she wouldn’t return here soon. Each blast of Naruto’s sperm thudded through her cervical wall and cast into her womb like a cascading fog of white. She felt filled when he began to retract, and then his seed continued to pour, filling the gap left in his escape. Her separated walls were sprayed with his white deposit.  
“I’m glad you understand,” said Yoshino over her shoulder as she turned to leave. The heat had brought a sweat to her forehead and her dry hair to start frizzing.  
Kushina was glad to see her go when she did, for she wasn’t able to suppress the shudder when Naruto – flaccid finally – dropped out of her, and the spill of his cum splattered between her thighs. She bent over her knees and let out a moan as her overloaded snatch gushed out. With a grateful sigh, she gave a tired, “Thank you.”  
“Kushina-san?”  
Again?!  
Kushina jerked upright, tits leaping with her. Yet she found herself looking down at a little girl, a little girl with two tall orange pigtails. Moegi cocked her head, flushing as she acknowledged Kushina’s full nudity, from the size of her bust and pinkness of her cute nipples to the scarlet-haired mound that still dripped her son’s semen. Her thighs instinctively closed, trapping the bulk of cum inside her.  
“Moegi-chan?” She forced a laugh, and tactfully hid her bosom behind an arm. “What can I do for you?”  
Moegi shuffled, and asked, “Have you seen Konohamaru lately?”  
“Uhuu, no, I haven’t,” Kushina honestly said. She might’ve, but she’d been so distracted; with Mikoto’s first kiss and all. She didn’t really have a moment to consider the youth of the village, let alone her son’s protégé. And at the moment, she distressed while looking behind her, she didn’t have time for Moegi either. She squeezed her butt firmly against the wall.  
Not to hide simply the hole, but also the white smear that backwashed from her used and satisfied snatch…  
~~~Konoha roads, later~~~  
Kushina’s legs wobbled as she walked down the dirt road. Every step, she felt like her feet were trying to take purchase on clouds. She hadn’t felt like this since… well… since after Minato got done with her, and usually she was in bed when that happened.  
Naruto…  
She made a sort of whine and glanced up to the sky. He certainly wasn’t a slouch; suspiciously proficient, she considered with some awkwardness, pride, and – dare she say? – elation. If they had been traditional, face-to-face, she wondered how it would have played out.  
Harder, faster, and with a lot more groping, she estimated, her stomach flipping as she imagined Naruto’s face burying between her naked tits as his hands squeezed them; all the while, plugging her like he had through that hole.  
Damn Yoshino, she spited. That miserable cow had truly ruined the whole experience. So long waiting for an orgasm, and it felt cheated and repressed.  
But aside from her, Kushina also had to consider Mikoto, her best friend… The woman who kissed her, and then sold her out to the stupid Mothers Force. Was that why Buta showed up yesterday? A way to keep an eye on her? Well, those foolish moms had another thing coming if they thought they could trap the Red-Hot Habanero! She’d take them all down, but save Mikoto for last.  
She huffed through her nose and put on a wickedly arrogant grin. She’d love to put Mikoto through the paces…  
“Hi, Mom!”  
It seemed to be Kushina’s day for being caught off guard, though there was no preparing for how she’d feel when confronted by her own, ignorant-to-what-just-happened-between-them son. He was approaching from further down the road, smiling and glowing in a way not too dissimilar from his mom. Atop his cheeks were fringes of pink, which she shared; a body of relaxation and satisfaction. The visit to the hot springs did him wonders, Kushina thought ironically.  
He stepped in front of Kushina, still unknowingly mocking her with that smile. Not much she could do or say unless she wanted to be figured out. "I was just about to head home," he snickered, bashfully rubbing underneath his nose. A bit suspiciously, he asked if she was heading home too.   
Kushina backed away suddenly, stammering and holding her smile with difficulty. Her eyes stuck to him; stuck hard and pointedly to his, for if she let up, they could wander. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Naruto,” she got out, retreating all the while as her glow turned into a prominent blush. Her heart was pounding loud.  
No…! No!!  
“Maybe next time.” She moved back further. “I have to go.” She was airborne and off before Naruto could think to follow or even ponder her curious behavior. Where her feet would take her, she was not sure, but nowhere near the Ichiraku, nowhere near their apartment, nowhere near anywhere Naruto would think to go.  
The constant thumping of her heart bouncing through her skull was too reminiscent. It felt too much like when she fell in love with his father…  
~~~


	9. Doggone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rushed chapter

Doggone  
ccc  
How had it happened? The day seemed so lucky! Yet here he was, defeated, bound and condemned by the Mothers Force?  
Woozy from the blow to his head, he glanced up at the leader as the whole of the Alliance congregated on him. Just a few hours ago, it was his lucky day.  
Kiba’s lucky day… Well, it felt like that at least. Something to brag about, to tease his friends about for not joining him. The hole bore fruit, the risk well-worth it. It had taken some nerve, as he had gestated in the water for some time, considering the hole at the wall. Finally, he staggered out, told his transformed pal (Akamaru doubling as him…) to wait for him, and then hurried up and shoved his eye against it.  
Perhaps he shouldn’t brag, he thought with a devious smirk. How would his friends react to know that he now knew just what their mom looked like in the bath?  
Nara Yoshino sat at the edge of the water, finally doing something about the stress that constantly mounted in her life. The hole – which she had checked just five minutes before and assured herself that there was no peeping toms about – was a major problem, and Kushina was added on top of that, and of course there was the matter of her son courting that wonderful girl from the Sand Village. Shikamaru was so lazy; it was not a sure thing he’d nab such a fine bride.  
Sighing, and not taking any chances, she held her towel firmly to her chest even as she sunk into the water. Modesty suited her best. Only the improper and indecent walked around the bathhouse naked. Seeing the audacious Kushina earlier; she snorted at the memory, and muttered to herself that there was no reason any man should drool over her.  
“At least I don’t have to worry about her anymore,” she grumbled, rubbing her nape firmly and letting her towel sink, certain that the waters would preserve her modesty in its place.  
All the while, as she relaxed, Kiba worked his vigorous erection to climax.  
ccc Konohamaru; 2 hours later ccc  
At the Haruno house, Konohamaru accepted an ice pack from Mebuki, but kept his gaze averted from Sakura, now dressed and sitting across from him with folded arms. Sakura looked angry, though she had been informed as to what Konohamaru was doing in her room.  
“I had no idea you were going to be home, Sakura,” Mebuki said, happiness masked with some small portion of concern for Konohamaru. She didn’t bother to hide her smile, setting tea down for her daughter; Konohamaru was lucky to get the ice pack, though he fumbled with it. It wasn’t like she punched him in the cheek instead of his stomach. He was conscious now, and aside from a bit of nausea, he was no worse for the wear.  
Sakura continued to frown, her lips pursed somewhat, and looked at her mom. “You shouldn’t have let him in my room. He’s just like Naruto.”  
Mebuki’s finger twitched on her own cup of tea, but she held back any telling reaction. “Maybe so, but I think it would be nice to have some help tidying up around the house. Fifth-sama asks so much of you, you hardly have any time to take care of the house. I swear…” She sighed. “That Uchiha Sasuke, he is admirable for what he’s done, but, Sakura…” She reached out a hand to touch her daughter’s, making Sakura flinch. Sasuke was still a touchy subject, and Sakura couldn’t figure out which way she leaned with him. “I don’t know if he is a match for you. His concerns are further from the village. It won’t be easy to raise a family…”  
“I can handle it!” Sakura interjected firmly, if not stubbornly.  
The conversation of Sakura’s relationship with boys went on like Konohamaru wasn’t even there. It was more like he was a cleaning appliance than a person.  
But before Sakura could give a speech to her credit as a homemaker – though she still let her mom and dad do her shopping and laundry – the door was knocked with fervor; fast, hard, urgent. Mebuki frowned at the interruption. “Who could be coming here?” She approached, saying, “Yes, yes, I’m coming.” She opened, and found the majority of the Mothers Force on her doorstep, headed by a red-faced Yoshino.  
“Bring Konohamaru!” Yoshino demanded. “We’re going after Inuzuka Kiba!”  
ccc Naruto, earlier ccc  
It was a good time. Naruto didn’t seem like a source of good or appropriate conversation, least of all for a former noble the likes of Uchiha Mikoto, but upon the common ground of Sasuke, they built good company amongst one another. Naruto was funny, Mikoto admitted; polite and awkward at times, but in a unique way that was charming. Uchiha protocol was too thoroughly engrained. She figured her interest in him was from the same intrigue that brought her to be best friends with the Uzumaki foreigner.  
When she had met with Naruto on the street, she was off to nowhere in particular, and even in his company, she wanted to go nowhere. She just wanted company after her son walked off again and so easily. “Sasuke just likes being a loner sometimes,” Naruto said, handling the back of his head and speaking with a tone of frustration. “He always likes to act like he needs to be alone to get better. Sakura-chan made him soup once when he coughed once.” He puffed out his cheeks, griping at the memory of Sakura-chan’s one-sided attraction to the uninterested Uchiha. “He turned it down and said that he’d get better if he just let himself rest.”  
It was a bit of information that actually made Mikoto laugh. “Sasuke actually hasn’t changed much, then. He was always trying to impress his father, but Fugaku was a man of few words.” She did not mean to speak ill of him, but when it came to paternal love and guidance, it seemed he couldn’t bring his mind outside military command. Itachi was the stronger, better adept ninja; Sasuke was too overshadowed. “It was hard for Sasuke to stand out.”  
“Heh! In the academy, that’s all he ever did. Of course…” Naruto pointed to himself with his thumb. “I made a name for myself too! No one ever graduated without perfecting the Clone Jutsu before!” He snickered at his own failings, for they were behind him now. Surely there were more that could be – and probably would be – made. And he’d come out laughing.  
Very much like Kushina, Mikoto considered with a growing fondness for the boy.  
The fondness – unlike the past with Sakura-chan – was a bit more than mutual. Naruto had done well to hide it, but the presence of Mikoto hadn’t exactly rid him of his arousal. Mikoto was just too beautiful! She moved with such grace. When she moved ahead of them in their aimless walk, it didn’t escape his notice – no matter how he tried to find more intrigue in the dirt – that the dress showed off the move of her rump. Not unlike his mother’s; he wondered why all these moms wore sexless dresses.  
A few minutes of silence was ended when she asked the damning question that set Naruto off, putting his mind back on track: “Was there anywhere you’d like to go, Naruto?”  
The hot springs!  
The words almost leapt out thoughtlessly, but he was smarter than that. Buta’s words of warning blocked the suggestion, as well as the knowledge that Mikoto was an active and devoted member of the Mothers Force. He was on unstable ground, and he even felt it dangerous walking around with her. It might be best to become a shut-in until the whole thing blew over.  
But his cock had started to drip in his underwear; he felt the pre-cum drizzling down the inside of his leg. “Dammit,” he cursed under his breath.  
“What?”  
“Uh…! I don’t have anywhere to be,” thought the sexually-frustrated youth, trying not to think of an unlikely scenario where he put Mikoto under his hips and fucked her. She was his best friend’s mom. He wasn’t sure it was the right thing to imagine… though Mikoto looked like she could use a proper lay.  
At the very least, he could.  
“Just, uh, give me a second!”  
He ran off to an alley, out of sight of the befuddled Mikoto. He couldn’t waste any time. He planned, and then made his signature seal. And at once, there were two Narutos in the alleyway! Naruto nodded to his clone, showing some anxiety. His fingers shook, his breath coming out uneven. It was the type of anxiety when a boy would take a stupid risk on a woman and ruin his relationship with her.  
“Make it quick,” he told his doppelganger.  
The clone nodded, dutiful, but also giddy. He took off in the direction of the hot springs…  
Hoping for a quick outcome, he rushed out and back to Mikoto’s side before she could become curious. “Sorry,” he said, beating her question with an answer, “I had to use the restroom.” He immediately regretted saying that. Sakura had struck him for less, and Mikoto was quite refined. Peeing in an alleyway would be too crass, and it certainly showed on her face how shocked she was. As uncomfortable as it was, he took it back. “But I can hold it!” He laughed weakly and hoped that Mikoto wouldn’t be reluctant to continue his company.  
She gave smile, and his heart thrummed. It was that smile. It rekindled a long-ago memory. Sasuke wasn’t met when he became a lonely orphan; there was a moment’s passing when Sasuke was with his mom. They had been shopping, and Naruto had been a small, lonely boy eating cup ramen on a bench when they passed. He glanced enviously to the black-haired boy, but tried to hide his face in the meal when he saw the mom glance at him. He expected a sneer like always, or some comment to her boy about steering clear of him.  
What he got was that same smile she now gave.  
That smile got him through a good deal of bigotry he faced from that point on. But as pain and ostracization often did, the memory became lost in the crowd of loneliness and angry villagers. But the warm memory never lost its warm feeling.  
Naruto blushed suddenly and turned away.  
“You remind me of your mother,” she told him. It was enough to bring him back, for whatever reason. He liked those kinds of compliments, for they were rare. In fact, the only one to liken him to his mom was his mom! But it felt good.  
“Yeah, she tells me that a lot, y’know?”  
The awkward interlude of his bid for the alleyway seemed forgotten, so they went back on their way. And before long, Naruto gave a sudden jerk, as though he’d run a marathon in a second. He dropped against the building next to him and wheezed. Mikoto ran to him, bracing him with both hands and asking what was wrong.  
“I don’t know,” he lied, for the tingle in his loins confirmed the success of his Shadow Clone. And then came the rush of experience, and it felt like he’d cum again. Like his clone – or because of it – he wondered on the amazing connection made with the woman. It was against the rules, he knew, imposed by himself to keep his security. But the woman’s warmth was outstanding, and he needed to find out who it was!  
Maybe it could be like Buta-san! A mutual relationship! And hopefully one that didn’t almost crush his hips when she rode him… Thanks goodness for the plushness of the Akimichi beds last night.  
“Are you alright?” Mikoto stayed close in case he lost his balance again. He seemed very distracted now, but also aglow with a warm pink on his cheeks. She wondered what brought about this flushing behavior. Could it be heatstroke? It wasn’t an especially hot day, though, and they’d just been walking.  
“Mikoto-san,” Naruto exhaled, and gave her a smile reflecting his sudden powerlessness. “I… I think I gotta go right now.” He moved away from her to assure her of his stability. He took in the scene of her standing there; she was beautiful even in her curiosity.  
As Kushina had left mysteriously that morning, before she’d even woken up, now the son left her.  
Naruto had to know who was on the other side. It was the oddest thing, but it felt like a connection of sorts.  
He didn’t suspect to run into his mom on his way to the bathhouse, where he hoped his mystery luscious remained. It might be possible that the woman was just as interested in learning his identity.  
And of course, what ensued was an exchange that was, from the outside, strange. Naruto said that he was heading home, and Kushina refused… quite vehemently, in fact. Naruto wanted to go on the move, but of course, it was odd for Kushina to abandon her son so quickly. When she took off by rooftop, he almost gave chase, but thought differently. He’d meet up with his mom later, but the hot springs lady might leave.  
“Here again, Naruto-kun?” the bathhouse attendant said at the front with the welcoming smile of a businesswoman. And after Naruto gestated and passed through with an awkward excuse of not having anything else to do, the woman hummed curiously. Now that she thought about it… “When did he leave?” She’d wonder about that for the duration of the day, despite the commotion about to ensue.  
ccc  
Naruto took the chance and wasted no time glancing through the hole. Was there anyone on the other side? There sure was! Moegi and a couple of other women; he’d known as much by the closing memories of the clone, recalling voices. But there was one woman closer than all the others, and it shocked him.  
Nara Yoshino?! The one heading the search for him?!  
Naruto couldn’t believe it, but the voice he recalled shouting briefly. He didn’t hear what she was saying or anything, but it was certainly her voice when he thought on it. He practically laughed. So Shikamaru’s mom was the one who enthusiastically sucked his cock and pressed it between her cheeks before he fucked her. He never thought her the type, but the gloryhole provided the security of unleashing the inner pervert without confession.  
Well, he thought, standing up and readying for Round Two. His cock came up to mass almost immediately, and he pressed it through. Lucky Moegi was with the other women on the other end of the bath. Yoshino would be the only one who could hear when he tapped.  
Yoshino, at first, thought she was hearing things, but she eventually decided to turn, and to her shock… it was there again. A penis jutting through the wall, provoking her. And a heated rage rushed through her. This was it, and she knew the culprit had finally revealed himself.  
Not forgetting her towel, she lunged out of the water. “So you finally show yourself!”  
Loud and clear, Naruto heard that, and it didn’t sound like someone who was glad to be propositioned in such a way. He’d gotten cocky. At once, he retreated, staggering over his towel. He cussed under his breath. The exit was too far away to make a getaway; he could already hear the woman jumping; any kunoichi could clear the height of the divider in a single bound…  
A last resort was his only option.  
Yoshio, as expected, jumped over the divider, cloaked in a soaked towel and landing with great poise to confront the one who had revealed the disgusting hole and habit to the Third’s grandson. And she met his eye, and he met hers. She looked right at Naruto; he looked right back. And he yawned before setting his head down on the floor.  
“So,” drawled Yoshino, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes, “that’s how it is.”  
She stared for a while longer, and then turned away. He must’ve gotten away, she figured, and left his dog in his haste. She walked away, for she would get no information from Akamaru.  
“Mikoto was right.”  
ccc Kiba, a little while later ccc  
“Heheh! I saw Shikamaru’s mom,” Kiba bragged to no one in particular. Akamaru was lying in the shade. The forest was just as relaxing as the bathhouse. No, more relaxing; he didn’t have to get wet here. And now, Kiba just wanted to gloat out loud. If Shino wasn’t busy, he might’ve bragged to him, not thinking for a second that Shino would rebuke his decision to peep, just as annoying Choji had.  
Of course, bragging about it couldn’t go on all day. There were things to do, places to smell… and a hard-on that needed to be rubbed out again. But before he could call on Akamaru for suggestions, someone stepped out of the tree line. “Hm? Konohamaru?”  
The youth stood stiffly, looking guiltily at Kiba as he stood across from him. “I’m… I’m really sorry about this, Kiba,” he said sadly, making the sign for a Kage Bunshin. The clone appeared, and before Kiba could ready himself, a Rasengan was formed. He went at Kiba with halfhearted intent, almost deliberately going for the ground at his feet. Kiba leapt. “Hey!” He caught a branch and ducked on all fours. “What do you think you’re doing, you little brat?!”  
Konohamaru gulped, but continued the pursuit. But he had no edge, no drive to match Kiba’s speed and ruthlessness. He’d been taught in Inuzuka fashion to attack hard if threatened. When Konohamaru leapt up to him, he dropped and landed a serious hook to the jaw that put Konohamaru on his back. As insurance, he grabbed Konohamaru’s scarf and lifted him halfway. Maybe Konohamaru had heart and proved his mettle to an aspect of Pain, but he lacked the courage and will to attack a friend maliciously.  
“Hey!” Kiba shook him, growling in his face. “What’s the big idea attacking me?! Do you…?” He cut himself off, for there were more smells out there. Even Akamaru, alerted by it, gave a warning bark before he was effortlessly dispatched by a net with weighted balls on the end.  
An ambush?!  
Kiba knew he couldn’t stay where he was! He took to the air as quickly as he could, and not a moment too soon. A kunai with a flash tag nearly caught him. He seemed safe, but for a trick of a second kunai hitting the tail of the first, redirecting its path to follow him. His eyes widened. That technique was unmistakably… an Uchiha’s! In his vicinity, the tag activated, and he was caught in blinding light. And though he’d be able to use his nose, there was an interval between switching from relying on sight to scent. That interval was when the ladle came hurdling through the treetops and struck a hard blow to his cranium.  
He fell, dazed and helpless. And stunned as he was, he was easy prey for the ensuing rope that wound around him; from foot to wrist to sternum. Another Uchiha technique…  
Looking up, though his eyes stung and his head hurt, Kiba watched as the women circled him: Haruno Mebuki, the ladle thrower, Uchiha Mikoto, the trickster, Yuhi Kurenai, Akamaru’s captor, and Nara Yoshino, the orchestrator. Yoshino had the look of a victor, though she wasn’t happy about it. She had plans for him. “We’ve finally caught you,” she declared. “Inuzuka Kiba, the pervert of the hot springs.”  
Kiba’s eyes widened and his teeth clenched. Really?! One peepshow leads to this?!  
Yoshino reached down to take her prize, but stopped short. There had been a scent that alerted Akamaru, and no mother would wake him from slumber unless it was…  
“What do you think you’re doing with my son?!”  
All eyes turned up, and found Inuzuka Tsume, backed by Kuromaru, looking down from the treetops.  
ccc


	10. Flower Bedding Part 1

This chapter takes place immediately after Shiho’s chapter. Ch. 6: The bed being made; truth be told, I was hoping for a little more speculation from that chapter.  
ccc  
Flower Bedding Pt. 1: Cold Comfort  
ccc  
Yamanaka Kaori had been missing in action for a week now. When called on to catch the perpetrator Inuzuka Kiba several days ago, she had declined. She had not told Yoshino why, but she had mostly immersed herself in her work or rather the flower shop itself; if it was work she had devolved to, she would leave after hours, but she stayed in there all day. The only time she left was to go home, shower, redress, and that was all. Mebuki had shown some concern for her and brought her some soup the day before. “You still have family,” she had said to perk Kaori up, but her intuition was wrong. It was not missing Inoichi that had her isolating herself.  
It was her daughter, and the uncomely act she had been caught in at the hot springs.  
Kaori exhaled, hardly able to tend to the bundle of flowers she had picked to arrange a bouquet. If either her late husband or her daughter were there, they’d immediately fix the selection. Too many clashing colors, too many mixed feelings; she’d known better. But what was she to do? What was Kaori meant to do with this information? Not of flowers, but of the matter pertaining to the Mothers Force?  
They had caught Kiba, and Mebuki had told her why. But Kaori knew. She knew he wasn’t the mastermind, or at least, he was not the only one to abuse the bathhouse aside from Konohamaru. There was one other, one who had rushed out in a hurry only to collide with her and reveal his identity, his first real foul-up.  
Kaori knew that it was Uzumaki Naruto they had to go after now. He had defiled her Ino. If Inoichi was here, she could tell him. He’d make good on the threat of a well-deserved Mind Destruction Jutsu! But Kaori was alone in this trial. She could hand him over to the Mothers Force, but though Yoshino was out for punishment, the pacifistic Kaori – who never wanted to make waves – would prefer rehabilitation. Turn him over to Kushina-san? As a mother herself, she knew the twisting agony of a child’s public misdeeds. And Kushina-san had not had time with Naruto for long. It felt wrong to already warp the resurrected woman’s view of her boy.  
With no other option, Kaori was left to bear the information alone.  
Why couldn’t it have been a woman with more conviction to have made this discovery? Mebuki wouldn’t waste time turning him in! Buta would easily keep the secret to preserve the young hero’s honor and security. Kurenai would be just, and Mikoto would know how to handle it elegantly. Yoshino would attack with full force.  
But it was sad, insecure Kaori who wore the weight.  
She breathed out again, heavier this time, and put the flowers down on the cutting board. What was she doing, she asked herself. One glance at the bouquet, and she knew she wasn’t in her right mind. And it wasn’t just Naruto; it was her daughter. Though an obvious early bloomer, Kaori had been so proud that Ino had focused more on her training than boys these past few years. Yet the first opportunity she got…  
Kaoru shut her eyes and grimaced like she was forcibly trying to omit the very vivid memory; the moaning, the dance of her long hair over her shoulders while her breasts floundered to the rhythm of her hips… the petrified, strangely-young look on Naruto’s face when they made eye contact, before he retreated to the nearest trees to flee.  
With that mere instance, Kaori knew a great deal of the hero’s intimate life. She hadn’t wanted to know, but life wasn’t about to hand out what was wanted and take back what wasn’t.  
The day was late, so Kaori was surprised to here the jingle of a customer walking in. She started to scramble, but then stopped herself. What was so bad about closing early today? She was distressed, after all. Shacking up in the shop wasn’t the same as taking a break. She perhaps needed some time to…  
Naruto?!!  
She was stopped mid-thought when she came out from the back room to address the interloper. Far from anyone she wanted to see right now, Naruto stood past the threshold, uneasily holding the doorknob with his hands behind his back. She just about cowered from his presence, though he was anything but intimidating right now. His bright glance was averted, and there was a color in his cheeks that told her he wasn’t here to cause some sort of trouble.  
His gaze finally found hers after he looked to her flowers for courage. “Um… Kaori-san?”  
Kaori stumbled as if the mousey voice had taken a swing at her. She caught the register counter and held herself. She herself had to give pause to her surroundings for strength. They both saw each other outside the hot springs. Neither could deny that or act like it didn’t matter. Her meek eyes bluffed a glare. “You shouldn’t be here, Nauto-san,” she said, and then caught her breath in a hitch. It was pressuring speaking to him. Not only the meekest, she was also the oldest of the Mothers Force, and acted even more maturely than that! The lines of her age had already started at her face.  
Naruto paused, clearing his throat and reexamining the floor.  
Such a dejected look triumphed her forceful bluster. Her thin lips squeezed, and then she told him, “The shop has to close now.”  
Even one who didn’t bother often with flowers, Naruto knew it was too early to close up so completely. He didn’t reject her though; he only gave a quick series of nods. “I came here to talk to you, actually.” He glanced back up at her. The scowl gone, but she had slipped behind the barrier of the register.  
Talk to her? Kaori could say with no sense of pride or shame that she was rarely a conversationalist or a source of information, least of all to a boy like Naruto. He didn’t see how her hands gripped nervously at the counter’s edge. “What is it?”  
“The Mothers Force,” Naruto said, a hint of embarrassment in his posture. And why shouldn’t there be? A shinobi who took on godlike Kaguya, wresting with a band of middle-aged ladies? If she had been the type, Kaori would have laughed. But in her own objective way, she could see why she, Yoshino, and their group put troubles on his mind.  
She squeezed tighter on the ledge. “Naruto-san, I haven’t…”  
“I know,” Naruto rushed to save her the trouble. He gave a forlorn smile to her, the smallest gesture of appreciation for her discretion. His hand rubbed at his neck as he debated how much to tell her. “Buta-chan told me… that you haven’t…”  
Buta-san? Kaori was actually not all that surprised. If she had found out, the kindhearted giantess wouldn’t hand Naruto over; not after she had fought even for Konohamaru’s liberties.  
“But, Buta-chan… doesn’t know as much as you. Shikamaru’s mom doesn’t trust her. That’s why I have to ask you.”  
“Naruto-san,” the older woman sighed with a slight shake of her head. “I can’t help you…”  
“It’s Konohamaru. I know that the Mothers Force is keeping him since his parents are away (or dead?). Buta-chan knows that they rotate him, but she doesn’t know who has him now. I tried to ask Moegi to find out, but no one’s seen him.”  
Kaori didn’t have to think hard to the answer. Mebuki had him help out with chores for a few days, but the cycle had ended yesterday, and that returned him to where – as society would say – he belonged: Kurenai-san’s house.  
Kaori had almost let this information slide freely, but she willfully caught herself. It didn’t take great imagination to put Naruto naked in front of her, plowing her daughter from behind like rutting animals; no concern for company or decency. Ino, elated by the disgraceful act. And Naruto, reveling in besmirching the heiress and legacy that Inoichi left behind! The anxiety was real, but Kaori could not say the anger was fully founded. She had been young herself, and so had Inoichi. Not always did they subscribe to tradition and decorum.  
She never hated Naruto. As her husband had observed in the boy’s earlier years, the Fourth did not place the Kyubi among them to be a threat. Whatever they could do for him – while distracted with their own spoiled daughter – they did, whether it be clothes or food. Iruka passed it along to the young Jinchuriki, though Naruto was too detached to observe the kindness.  
Now that same boy who had saved the world needed some help from her again. It wasn’t easy… but Kaori refused him. “Naruto-san, I won’t help you with this.” She looked down at her delicate fingertips moving absently with the grain of the countertop.  
There was a short silence in observance for her answer, and then Naruto reacted in a way she did not expect: he smiled. “Darn!” he half-snickered. “I hoped that you would, but… I guess you’re loyal to the Mothers Force.” He nodded briskly, crossing his arms sagely. “And that is what matters. You shouldn’t betray your friends just ‘cause I’m asking you to.” He turned halfway to the door, and Kaori was given a smile that dazzled like the afternoon sun. “But I will get Konohamaru back! That’s a promise, Kaori-san!”  
He was gone then, but the flower woman didn’t step from her spot. That look he had given her was… moving. It had been told throughout the village – and maybe further – Naruto’s legendary determination. Seeing it firsthand, she realized that there was reason for the bluster; his tone, his face, his posture, his aura all came together and cemented the spoken oath.  
If she was any sort of antagonist, she would have fled straight to Yoshino with this news: Naruto was the absolute culprit, working with Buta’s guidance, and planned to steal Konohamaru back. Well, what good would that even do? It wasn’t like Naruto was going to smuggle him out of the nation to live on the run. He would take Konohamaru, and Yoshino would outright demand him back. If the matter grew out of control, higher-ups would be involved, and Naruto would have to explain why he was keeping Konohamaru from his pseudo-aunt Kurenai.  
Just what was Naruto’s plan for the young boy? Kaori figured she could try to give some reasonable justification, but somehow, Naruto thought outside the norm. Maybe it wasn’t too unlikely that Naruto would sent his protégé packing as a hermit, maybe to live alongside Sasuke until this whole hot springs wall business was over and done with.  
Kaori felt too rattled to stay at the shop. For the first time in days, she locked up and said goodnight to it. She walked like a widow in mourning; head inclined slightly, hands solemnly clasped before her. It wasn’t an unusual stance for her, but she retained a pensive expression that wasn’t easy to overlook.  
In steps practiced for decades, she walked her usual way home. No stops, no chitchat, nothing. She came to her home, unlocked the front door, and came inside. Inoichi would rarely be home at this time, yet it felt lonelier than before now. She dispatched her shoes and eased her feet on the floorboards with the softest thud. “Ino?” she called out, her voice wavering just slightly. “Are you home?”  
She and Ino had hardly seen each other since the incident; talked less than that. What would be talked about, after all? They kept their dialogue to quick, immediate questions – “Would you like jam for your toast?” – and shorter, dismissive answers – “Yes, thank you.” It was why Kaori holed up so completely in the shop since then. If she stayed the night, and if Ino was even here, it would be the longest they’d been together in almost a week.  
The golden-haired daughter walked out of the kitchen, silently facing toward the door. Mirrored eyes shone against another, baby blue across baby blue, but Ino was the first to break the eye contact. Kaori’s perky and preppy shouldn’t find interest in the ground. Her eyebrows curved sympathetically, and then she took notice of Ino standing there. A wooden spoon in her hand; her mother’s cooking apron… It explained the warm, flavorful ambience in the house, which replaced the scent of wildflower and meadow.  
“I thought you were staying at the shop again,” Ino explained. She held the spoon with both hands and faced her mother again. “I wanted to bring you some food.”  
All sense of doubt and disappointment faltered in this moment, bringing Kaori to smile lovingly at her beautiful child. She went forward, held Ino’s face, and pressed her lips to her forehead.  
“I would prefer it here and together.”  
ccc Naruto ccc  
Bluster was all he had. That, and optimism. But really, Naruto felt alone, an outcast again. The Akimichi family had gone to an eating festival some distance away. Buta only had a chance in passing to tell him that she would be leaving. But she placed a hand on his shoulder, a kiss near his mouth, and told him he’d have the resolve to see his troubles through. “Konohamaru-chan and Kiba-chan are in good hands.” She believed in him, but if Naruto spoke his truth then and there… he could have really gone for one of her trouble-dispelling, mind-calming blowjobs. Heck, he could go for one right now!  
That last night with her – the night of the dinner, the night before that amazing experience at the hot springs – was all the cold comfort he had of Buta’s now. She had escorted him to the room, not even waiting for Choza and Choji to leave the house first before she invited him to unload his burden. He’d been sporting all night, she said in that motherly tone that blurred the boundaries of their relationship. Naruto obeyed, undoing his zipper first before opening his button wide; he couldn’t help the foxy smirk when he surprised her with his ‘commando’ choice that evening. He was truly intent, single-minded even with her family present. Such bravado deserved praise.  
She nudged him with sumo-force, plummeting him to the bed so that his cock jangled at his lap. Her bulk opened his legs wide, and she service him. He had cum quickly, unable to sustain himself even with the distraction of conversation; Buta’s mouth was just too talented. Apparently, she had even eaten a mint-like leaf beforehand, and the experience doubled. Of course the Akimichi clan would discover foods for vitality and foreplay. He fucked her mouth to ignite his release, and she swallowed a good amount of it; what she did not swallow, she displayed for him, opening wide to let him see his labor slosh about her tongue. Two fingertips went in, scooped some out, and strung it out in a sloppy display. Naruto had never had it so lewd before! She had earned that second round from him, but not before she continued to bait him. His tired cock found its second wind as the frothing load spilled over her puckered lips and drizzled her fat breasts, which cozied up to his crotch. Whatever was not over her face or tits was then spat over his cock, making him gleam white before she suckled in the frosted treat. She sucked and sucked – with plenty of noise to her talent – until he came back to rigid life.  
Then she swallowed, licking up every trace and swallowing down to join the first batch. She lifted her hanging tits, licked the mess of semen off of them, and of course made a show of flicking her own nipples; she bit one. “They like it a little rough,” she informed him slyly.  
“Let me fuck you,” Naruto hyperventilated.  
She let him, but only in the sense that he was going inside of her. The motion in this ocean was given by the whale. She straddled him, allowing him the full experience of Akimichi loving. The mattress whined as her knees dug it around his waist. The heat of her body, Naruto turned to catch a fresh breath. It almost seemed like he would be crushed, but none of that mattered when she slid him into her crevice. He split her, and instinctively, he jammed his hips up to solidify their taboo. He held her waist steady and jabbed up again and again, his tightened scrotum swaying from the tempo. But he had no sway on her. It’d take Sage Mode to steady her and refuse her pressure.  
He had built up a good speed, but it was all for nothing when Buta went in to action. One downward pump, and Naruto was bashed into a stupor. The lovely mass rippled, her tits jiggling into one another, her face leering with a predatory excitement. “Are you ready, Naruto-chan?” she had sung, catching his downed arms and latching them above his head by the wrist. He’d no recourse. She was in control, and she rode him like a madwoman. She huffed and groaned and told him he was amazing. He breathed in short, depleted gasps. When her fullness came down on him, he genuinely began to suffocate…  
When did an orgasm feel so mind-blowing?! Against his will, compliant with Buta’s, his cock gave its erratic spasms and generously donated more than its fair share into her. Sweaty and sated, having already cum twice, Buta held her young lover to her sperm-smelling chest and kissed the top of his head. He gasped for a good while, like a man recovered from minutes underwater. All the while, she kept him inside of her, going as far as to reach back and reaffirm his place between her nether lips when his lack of stature caused him to slide out.  
Buta-chan was truly sensational.  
The memory stayed with Naruto. She was really a wonderful, kind woman. If he showed up on her doorstep now, she’d treat him like he was ill, hurrying him to bed, and fucking his brains out because she couldn’t with her husband. But she was gone, and the only doorstep Naruto came to was his own.  
Locked… and dark inside. He heaved a sigh. His mom was still gone. Unlike Kaori and Ino, there wasn’t even a passing between them; no curt good mornings or anything. He wasn’t sure what he did, but he felt he was somehow to blame for it.  
He stared solemnly at her bed, empty of her.  
“More comfortable than the floor,” he grumbled to himself to try to find a silver lining. He kicked off his pants, threw off his shirt, and fell facedown on the bed. He breathed in.  
Kushina’s scent…  
He closed his eyes and groaned. He’d had a hard-on since recalling his time with Buta.  
Well, he was alone. That was enough to make a decision as he flipped over and made himself comfortable on the pillow that also smelled of his mother. He breathed her in and shuffled down his boxers to his knees. His cock ached and throbbed.  
The woman today… He regretted he couldn’t finish, but at least she did. He’d feel guilty – and inefficient – if she was unsatisfied.  
“I’ll take a shower after this,” he decided, grabbing towards the base of his dick. He began to stroke, closing his eyes and recalling the memories.  
Cold comfort indeed…  
ccc Kaori ccc  
Ino’s food was good. Taking her first bite, Kaori absorbed the flavor before her cheeks went aglow. The flavor was pleasant; potent flavor and a firm texture. She remembered how her daughter had cooked when younger – a gambit to impress Sasuke – and it made both parents irrefutably gag. Ino had since become discouraged until a day, not long ago – but also seeming an eternity – Kurenai reached out to her, asking if she’d like to surprise Asuma with a birthday feast. Of course Kurenai would be a patient teacher. Training the jabber-jaw Kiba, the insecure bumbler Hinata, and the anti-social Shino to work as a unit was no underachievement. Ino was taught thoroughly, and put the process of cooking to her precise method of bouquet-arranging. Basically, what was the theme, and what would compliment it.  
Ino had a lot of potential. Kaori knew this as much as anyone. And she was kindhearted. It was not forgotten that Sakura was once a pariah as a child until Ino summoned her inner security. (And the loss of that potential is best saved for forums… before this becomes a rant.)  
“Ino,” gasped Kaori, cheeks still glowing as she touched them, “it’s delicious.”  
“I know.” Ino wasn’t shy to brag, though her complexion now matched her mom’s. “Kurenai-sensei helped me a lot, but I don’t have a lot of time to practice.” She gave a shrug and a small, aloof grin. “Choji eats anything without complaint, and Shikamaru always thinks it’s too much of a risk to criticize a girl’s food, so they aren’t any help either.”  
Kaori laughed politely, a hand tenderly lifted to hide most of her smile. Yes, the Ino-Shika-Cho were difficult to get along, but it made their pact stronger. But Inoichi never had complaint to his wife’s food, even if it was too ‘rich’ for him.  
Nothing went to waste, even when slender yet toned Ino observed that she shouldn’t eat too much herself. Kaori dismissed any misgivings Ino had to her weight. “I’ve seen many boys acknowledge you,” she said aloud without running it through filters.  
They both went silent over their cleared plates. Kaori put her fingers to her mouth as if she could take the words back. But the topic was out there.  
Boys…  
Naruto…  
Though Ino perhaps didn’t know it, but the Uzumaki maverick had taken a try at Ino’s quim; interrupted, but he knew how well Ino clenched a cock. The idea of it made her dizzy to the point of fainting.  
Ino slapped both hands down on the table, jarring the plates and waking Kaori. Ino did not look concerned or angry. It was that determined kind of smile she had on whenever she faced a challenge; not one for her sake, but for another’s, like when she made Sakura popular.  
“Mom! Have you and Dad ever done anything wild?”  
Kaori pulled back a bit, not expecting such an inquiry to break their tension. “What do you…?”  
It was apparent by the way Ino’s cheeks struggled to hold back her telling embarrassment, but she plowed ahead relentlessly like a Meatball Tank. “What was the wildest thing you and Dad ever did? You know…” She hinted heavily on what kind of ‘wildness’ she was looking for.  
“Ino!” Kaori gasped, most offended by this veer of subject. But Ino’s stare persisted. She wanted intimacy, and a method of loosening the concrete that had started to build between them. After all, Kaori perhaps now knew her wildest adventure. But that was far beyond… what she and Inoichi had ever deemed appropriate. She had nothing to give to stand up to Ino’s buoyancy.  
Very Hinata-like, she shuffled in her seat with a bowing head. “Your father and I…” She looked off to the side. Was it appropriate to speak to her daughter like this? Well, it wasn’t like they could bond over much. Ino was Inoichi’s daughter, Konoha’s kunoichi, Sakura’s friend. Little could be spoken of their relationship outside managing the flower shop.  
“We were… very traditional,” she admitted with some trepidation. “Your father trained vigorously with his family. Our relationship was more something that made sense.” Not a bad thing, but it snuffed the idea of passion and whatnot. She almost added that she had never experienced maritals outside the bedroom; least of all a public bathhouse. She cleared her throat and looked off to the left.  
She was hiding something.  
Though not on Neji’s scope of perception, psychology was mandatory for the mind-perceiving Yamanaka clan, and reading tells like eye movement was second nature to the promising Yamanaka Ino. She pursed her lips and observed her mom for a time. It seemed like the secret could pop forth with a bit more provocation, yet Kaori stilled her tongue and turned more away from her daughter.  
She would not say.  
“Well, I’ll clean up.” Ino got up abruptly, leaving no room for contest. And when her mother tried to take on the task, Ino just giggled in her throat and said that she looked too tired. “Go to bed,” she insisted, and Kaori obliged.  
Wash up first; don nightwear and perform pre-bed rituals; then under the covers. Kaori felt strange. She thought of her love life with Inoichi, and really, there were no complaints. They had been civil, and him, courteous and chivalrous. She had fawned and modestly boasted his worth as a man and husband to friends who had put their own husbands down. But the intimacy… There was lacking, and Kaori was somewhat fine with that. She was no wicked sex fiend.  
Her eyes softened on the wall she stared at while trying to fall asleep.  
It might’ve been more assuring… if he had touched her last before heading to a war he did not return from.  
The door creaked open, and she sat up instantly. She didn’t know why, but she almost let loose a name. “Nar…?!”  
No, Ino was peeking in, dressed in her pajamas and staring with a bowed head.  
Why had she thought Naruto was in her house, coming into her bedroom? Kaori sighed, the blanket going from her bust to her lap. Overcoming the anxiety, she looked back to her daughter, gently questioning her presence.  
“I was thinking…” The teen stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her smile was fair and slight. “I should spend the night with you.”  
How many years had it been since a nightmare scared Ino into her parents’ bed? Kaori didn’t know why, but the suggestion felt endearing. Smiling herself, she gestured to where Inoichi’s head once lay and moved the covers back. Without a word exchanged, Ino accepted the invitation and scooted in. She moved on her side, pillowing her head with her two hands as she faced her mom silently.  
It was impossible to just close her eyes or turn away, so Kaori stared back. They faced one another in silence; Ino didn’t seem to want to go to sleep. Her eyes remained solidly open, as if pressing.  
“I once…” Kaori started, stopped, and tensed under her blanket. Ino watched her unflinchingly. Kaori’s confession commenced. “One time, I tried to… surprise…” She adjusted her phrasing awkwardly. Was it perhaps too much to tell her daughter? “I waited for your father under his desk when we were younger, when he was training for jonin rank.” It was embarrassing enough to admit that to Ino. The proper woman, elegant in every way, tucking herself under a desk to wait and act inappropriately; Ino wasn’t fazed. “When he found me…” She didn’t say that he only discovered her when her hands went onto his zipper. The pang of shame and embarrassment returned as she recalled the end of the incident. “… before anyone could notice me, he told me to leave… and wait for him at home.” Her once chance at spontaneity ended in rejection. Needless to say, it rattled her and discouraged any further attempts to act risky and passionate.  
Ino did not respond; not even expressively. She just waited and let her mom linger on her divulgence of disgrace and death of passion. What was she thinking? Kaori didn’t have the Yamanaka intuitiveness. She started to sulk, like a turtle’s head under the blanket.  
Smoothly, Ino picked up her head, braced on her elbow, and pressed forward to kiss her mom on the mouth. Not the kind of kiss Kushina had given Naruto; this kiss was prominent and full in its intention. She broke the kiss soon afterward and gazed down at Kaori’s face. Kaori was aghast, caught off guard, and outright stunned. “Ino,” she wheezed. Unable to form another word, she waited for explanation.  
Ino’s response was a following kiss, deeper this time; Kaori could not mistake the flicker of a tongue against her lips. A soft whimper crept out of her throat as her daughter bore down on her, setting her flat on her back to assert the kiss further. It might have been unintentional, but a breast was caught when Ino’s hand moved for balance.  
There was a moan to meet that whimper, and then Ino pulled away. Her lips were wet; Kaori’s were too, but they split with breathlessness. Ino was remarkably cool, grinning teasingly while her tongue dashed across her bottom lip. “Goodnight, Mom.” Without explanation, leaving her mom baffled, she turned over. Whether she was going to sleep, Kaori could not tell.  
She faced the ceiling for the remainder of her time awake, thinking about how her abrupt kiss from Ino. What was that? What did it mean? What was its purpose? And why was her pulse still racing, her skin hot and sweating, her loins…  
She thought she would not, but she did sleep. Somewhere amongst all the confusion, she did fall asleep, and she dreamt. She would have thought she’d dream about Ino…  
She dreamt of Naruto instead…  
ccc


	11. Flower Bedding Pt. 2

Flower Bedding Pt. 2: Bloom

ccc

“Good morning, Kaori-san!”

Kaori almost threw her back against the door she just locked behind her. And in front of her was the grinning Naruto, hanging like a crouching bat from the awning above the Yamanaka’s front door. He had taken perch up there since dawn – unable to sleep after an awkward situation of ending his ‘solo’ venture inside his mom’s underwear (the closest thing he could grab to mop up the mess over his stomach) – and the Mothers Force member’s reaction was worth the wait. She was jittery, an easy target for his pranking. He could have gone further, probably make her pass out if he wanted.

“Naruto-san?!”

Naruto expertly flipped over, landing in front of her and standing in his usual, casual manner. He bounced the toe of his sandal against the dirt. “I was waiting for you!” he announced cheerily, his smile incredibly wide.

Kaori now did press back against the door, bottom lip stiffening as a hand swept up to her chest. Her eyes wavered nervously. Naruto was known for his tenacity, and that included his pranks. Could he have… camped outside her home last night? Or, given his recent quirks, peeped through the window?

Could he have seen that taboo kiss?

Never mind that she dreamt of him last night; nothing explicitly inappropriate, but that gleaming smile left stirrings in her stomach that lasted longer than the dream itself.

She straightened herself, smoothing out the stomach of her dark green dress. “Naruto-san, how long have you…?”

“I stopped by Ichiraku first,” Naruto told her outright. He touched his own stomach, patting and snickering. “I didn’t think you were the type to sleep in!”

Slight offense taken; Kaori didn’t sleep in, and hadn’t this morning either. It was hard to get up. Last night’s kiss held her down to the pillow even when she woke. She had been aware of Ino getting up, moaning tiredly as she stretched her arms up and outward, acting like all was right with the world. Meanwhile, Kaori feigned sleep throughout Ino’s morning preparations, up to when Ino called out that she was leaving.

Leave the kiss alone, there were also the vivid and uncomfortably sensual dreams about the boy currently in front of her. They were not too daring, and thankfully, they did not exploit her knowledge of Naruto’s particular potency. But, ever after the dream obscurity after waking, the feelings lingered, and she remembered as much of Naruto leaning towards her in a way not too dissimilar to now. What she could recall, he was boisterous in the dream, but irrefutably charming. Inoichi had been the same; more awkward than boisterous, but he did go out of his way to get her attention.

Kaori, having forgotten herself, calmed herself by coughing into her fist, smoothing out her dress, and regarding the deviant with formality. “I don’t have time to talk, Naruto-san. I am already late to open the shop.”

“That’s fine,” Naruto answered, stepping aside easily for her as she stepped forward. Cautiously, she observed him and his cheeky smile. She supposed no good would come from it.

She saw Ino bowing forward in front of his hips, moaning in that lewd way as he made that same smile on his side of the wall.

She winced and forced out that image.

“I was thinking that I could go with you!”

She stopped suddenly; so quick in fact that Naruto, having turned to follow from behind, had nearly run into her. His whole body bobbed as he caught himself and resumed distance while she swung around to face him. The normal poise and cool of her face gone, she was staring at him with wide eyes and a taut mouth that defined the slight wrinkles at its sides. The expression made her looked older than her age; drawn out and weary.

“Na-Naruto-san? Wh-what? You can’t…”

“Heh! You sound like Hinata,” he jibed, poking at her with a finger. As he snickered, she reddened. “It’s not a big deal. There’s not much to do” – And Mom’s never around, he purposely neglected to say – “and I wouldn’t mind learning about flowers and stuff.”

Flower arrangements, as well as keenness to herbology. Kaori doubted he would have interest or aptitude for the Yamanaka flora training. If he needed something to occupy himself, surely the Inuzuka could provide some interest to him.

If they weren’t wound up with the scandal involving Kiba… Wrongly accused, Kaori put in with some guilt.

Kaori hid her surprise away. “Naruto-san, why would you want to work at the flower shop?”

“Hmph! You still haven’t told me where to find Konohamaru. I’m going to find him, but it’d be easier if you told me who has him.”

Kaori had honestly forgotten the reason that he had approached her in the first place. The boy; the cause of all this. Her tense shoulders dropped. A look of pity was given to him. She had already refused him, refused to give him help as much as she refused to turn him over. She began on his name again, but Naruto would refuse her declination. “C’mon, Kaori-san! The shop’s this way!”

He knew going in that she wasn’t going to be easy, but really… where was the fun if it were otherwise? Enemy ninja – and omnipotent demon women? – were fought and beaten, but his battle with boredom was never ending.

ccc Konohamaru ccc

If Naruto had tried, if he had used his Sage Mode, he wouldn’t have found Konohamaru. Kurenai may have been retired, but her chakra trickery was still a formidable trait of hers. A simple seal, some masking chakra, and Konohamaru was more or less invisible – or everywhere at once. It was a precaution, knowing the strong bond between him and Naruto. If Naruto gave his utmost effort, this was little Kurenai could do to thwart him from finding his ward, but accessing that level of chakra would put her – and the volunteer Anko – on alert. Keeping Konohamaru isolated was paramount, even if Kiba the culprit had been captured.

Being back with Auntie Kurenai, Konohamaru at least felt like he could breathe without repercussions. Mebuki, while no Yoshino, was formidable when it came to the method of chores. But she let slide and even vouched for him when contending with Sakura, even if he could admit to having planned to take a single, perverted whiff of her panties had her brutal arrival hadn’t interrupted. Naruto-nii-chan sure had good taste in women, he had thought even while doubling over Sakura’s implanted fist.

Now, with the baby Mirai crying in his arms, Konohamaru had to look back favorably at Mebuki’s nitpicking methods. Loud, in his ear, for what seemed like hours when it was only the span of Kurenai’s shower; he suspected that she had known or at least wouldn’t put it beyond him to try peeking on her. A boy who would flagrantly shove himself through a hole to unsuspecting women didn’t have a strong moral code.

He tried hushing Mirai, patting her back, and brought a fresh bottle to her lips. She refused all acts to console her, and just made his time in that seat unbearable.

It seemed like torture until he thought about it. The baby’s unhappiness was actually a strong disguise, so long as he continued to comfort her. Really, how could Konohamaru be anything but anxious and frustrated?

Cock cage… Yoshino had been the one to mention it during his capture. Konohamaru had overheard that phrase during the gathering; the flustered mob of mothers weren’t particularly quiet in their outrage. “That sort of restriction would be perfect for him!” Yoshino had said, followed with a banging fist on the table. “Similar practices are used within the Nara clan, including my Shikamaru! And he has absolutely no issues with women or sex!”

Cock cage; it certainly sounded appropriate for how Konohamaru felt. Entering puberty only recently, his penis swelled mostly at random, but Nii-chan had showed him a most-effective way to relieve the stress. “Heh! I was around your age when I learned about it,” Naruto had told him before sharing the secret of the Gloryhole no Jutsu.

Konohamaru schemed. He’d learned a lesson from being caught; just not the lesson his captors hoped to instill. With a sneaky smile, he crossed fingers of both hands beneath Mirai, and next to him popped the clone. At once, the original stood up and shoved the swaddled bundle to his duplicate. “Hold her,” he instructed.

He didn’t think he’d meet with opposition; the clone – being him – knew what he was up to, and refused. “You hold her,” he said, using his freedom to advantage as he swept by his creator. He stopped at the hallway only to look back with a devilish, goofy smile. “You’ll still get the memory.” He tried no harder than that to wipe away the disapproving scowl on the baby-carrying Konohamaru’s face.

“It should be me! I’m the boss!” His cheeks flared, but his disobedient clone headed onward. No break from the baby; he dropped back down in the seat and hated Shadow Clone individuality.

With nothing in his way, the clone traversed the hallway, following the beckoning call of the shower, the wet heat, the small portal. His cheeky grin creased his pink cheeks. Just like the Gloryhole Technique. This time, he’d be safe. He’d just use the open door to peek through. No bad could ha…

BNN!♥

The clone was immediately fronted by two glorious, motherly breasts, naked as the rest of the woman, dripping with the remnants of the ended shower. One step caused them to bounce, the second threw unprepared clone Konohamaru for a loop. Brown nipples; almost the color of caramel… probably as sweet, too; they stuck out from the refreshing cold, tightened atop their respective mountain. Blood – if clones had it? – circulated in two opposite directions. It rushed to his head and groin. He couldn’t even notice the subtle grooves of her abs nor the delicate, neatly trimmed patch of her pubis. It was like a punch of happiness, knocking him out of existence with naught but a memory to prove he was ever there.

Kurenai’s eyes were closed – conveniently – as she rubbed her face with a towel, but the sixth sense honed for ninja, alerting them to another’s usually-foul presence, brought her crimson orbs open. All she saw was the scattering mist and an undisturbed bathroom. She shrugged and continued to dry off.

In not much more time, she was dress in a robe fastened conservatively. She chased the noise of her daughter and found her where she had been left: Konohamaru’s arms. Smiling at his diligence, even amongst non-stop crying, Kurenai relieved him of his duty. Mirai settled quickly against her mom’s shoulder, cooing and tugging on her wet hair.

Kurenai patted her, and then put her eyes on Konohamaru while saying, “Thank you for watching Mirai.” She quirked an eyebrow, then, noticing the drooling, unconscious smile on Konohamaru’s face for the first time, his tongue lulling out and his eyes in the back of his head. “K-Konohamaru-kun?”

ccc Naruto & Kaori ccc

At the Yamanaka flower shop, Kaori did not expect Naruto to be particularly helpful or enthused. He made it clear that his interest in her was directly related to her knowledge of Konohamaru’s whereabouts. Yet for all her misgivings, Naruto proved himself quite handy; or rather, the Narutos did. He used a Shadow Clone for two separate versions of himself, both to carry out the small tasks of opening the store.

When Kaori went to tidy up, the clone… or maybe Naruto himself – she lost track with all their zigzagging and constant chatter to each other – caught her by the biceps and ushered her to a seat with a big smile. “Now, now, Kaori-san! You leave all this to me!”

“And me!” waved the other as he knelt to clean the area Kaori had picked to sweep.

She was sat down, and could only watch as Naruto proved his effectiveness. The bumbling brat who pulled pranks daily had come around. She was impressed by it, really. In what would have taken her the better part of an hour, the duo of Narutos finished within a grand total of fifteen minutes, and only because he… they stopped every now and then to ask directions, and there was a squabble or two about who went where and when. But with the task completed, they lined up side-to-side and the Naruto on the left dispelled the clone. As if waiting for applause, he beamed at Kaori. “So! How was that?”

Kaori gave a smile despite her mistrust of him. “Very impressive, Naruto-san.” Her praise even came with a polite round of clapping. Then she stood up, walked across the store, past Naruto, to the one thing he forgot: turning the sign over to ‘Open’. She grinned back at him, and he sheepishly rubbed his head and admitted that he forgot. “Now, let’s begin.”

It was hard to believe that she could stand his presence. He’d always imagined a vengeful anger from parents who caught the one who violated their daughter; Naruto hadn’t even known it was Ino on the other side of the wall until he ran into Kaori outside, where she gave a very motherly look of mortification. He had recognized it, and that was that. He didn’t want to ever rely on her again for any reason…

But Buta was gone for a while, his mom was keeping strange distance from him, and Kiba and Konohamaru were both in trouble because of him. If there was one time to swallow one’s pride, this was it; for the sake of others that he was responsible for.

And helping arrange flowers wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. Kaori’s tutorial was thorough, and her voice was kind. She herself was as therapeutic as the scent of flowers. Naruto wasn’t shy about personal space, and she became rather comfortable herself, leaning over him to guide his hands through the plastic wrap of flower arrangements.

Her nose brushed his spiky hair at one point. He smelled like the forest; not earthy like Kiba, but like the warm breeze carrying through the lively green canopy. It soothed her. Without meaning to, but not amending herself, she touched cheeks with the boy as she guided him.

Throughout the day, more people came into the shop than Naruto could have ever guessed, always thinking that buying flowers was too expensive when Konoha was flush with meadows. But as Kaori taught him, a lot of thought and care had to go with the arrangements. “Emotions are not set to a single color,” she had advised him. She then created a batch of flowers for instance. He observed it, quieting the usual impatience that would disregard the random flowers, and respected Kaori by giving thought.

The colors of orange were prominent, but there was blue too; yellow and red, all set up to tell the eyes a story. He blinked twice before it dawned on him. He laughed and blushed. It wasn’t made to look like him, but the burst of colors, when taken in altogether, spoke of him; the Orange Spark. “Thanks,” he said to her.

It wasn’t long after that that Kaori closed up shop, having had the strength of mind to go a full day. She even felt at ease, locking up behind her with a smile, Naruto waiting at her heel to walk her home. “I’m able to walk myself, Naruto-san,” she said with subtle cheeriness.

“It’s no problem,” he replied, and then suggested that they could get dinner. Gama-chan came out of his pocket, full of last week’s earnings for small jobs. He readily and proudly said that he was willing to treat.

Was it genuine kindness or manipulation? Kaori couldn’t be sure, though she appreciated the thoughtfulness, even if she turned it down. “Ino might be cooking again tonight.”

Naruto at least knew better than to invite himself over on that note. In fact, he did Kaori – who had steadily started walking a bit closer to him – a service and excused himself on the notion that he might be able to catch his mom before bed.

His leave left the brunette mother with a sense of loneliness. Hopefully one that would be remedied by her daughter’s home-cooked meal again!

ccc That night ccc

“Mmm…!”

Ino’s lips were warm and smooth. Kaori didn’t go to bed expecting another kiss like this one, but she felt more prepared this time. Her jaw motioned as her daughter’s mouth pressed down on hers, her own willingness apparent by her hands gripping and not shoving Ino’s shoulder. It was all sorts of wrong, but all the stress and confusion of life, Kaori ultimately decided that this strange new quirk between her and her daughter – so long as it kept them bonded – should be something that she could just accept.

It was nearly frightening when the moistness of a tongue sought entrance. Maybe that was the line that Kaori was not ready to cross, but Ino shoved her past it just as surely as she shoved her tongue in her mouth. Kaori’s brown eyes – which had been closed – burst open as Ino explored her mouth more thoroughly. The mother cowered underneath the daughter’s persistence until, with a satisfied lap of her tongue, Ino retreated. Mouths disengaged, the tongue after, slipping wetly from between Kaori’s puckered lips to return with the flavor of her mom.

Kaori was panting; breathless, sweating under her nightgown. Through the sliver of her curtains – she had been sure to draw them tonight – a cast of moonbeam fell across her face. She silently hoped that Ino would not notice the risen bumps on her breasts, more so the heat of her crotch. Her gown had tucked between her thighs, clingy from her own body heat, and even with the appropriate underwear, she wasn’t sure that the definition of her wanton arousal would go unnoticed.

She was thinking of Naruto again. Inappropriate timing, inappropriate means… She had felt a sample of this arousal in the shop today. It might have escape his notice, it was almost unintentional on her part too, but there were more than a couple times that her wandering eyes glimpsed at the boy’s pants, curious to see if the outline of his gender was visible. She had gleamed him before, but the instance was so brief that she hardly had time to register anything about it aside from one discernable trait: it was big. Bigger than Inoichi had been, that was for sure, though she was loath to make the comparison to her late husband. Naruto, with his firm trousers, would probably fill them out a bit more…

“Are you thinking about Dad?”

Kaori blinked, and then gasped. She looked down at her left breast, where Ino had casually placed a hand, cradling it while also lazily brushing her thumb deliberately across her risen nipple. The silk-covered bud flicked back and forth, and while the movement was quick and slight, it shocked Kaori over and over until her legs gave an inward twinge that she was very glad went unnoticed by Ino.

Ino’s smile was solemn with condolences. The hand squeezed harder on her mom’s breast; not painful, but Kaori did feel the need to stifle a grunt. “You always make that face when you’re thinking about him.”

Kaori did not object. She just looked down, away from cyan eyes. It was Inoichi in her mind, but it was shared with Naruto; the latter being the more enthralling thought, she lamented guiltily.

“Do you miss him?”

“Of course, Ino.”

The hand on her breast let go, and just when Kaori thought she could breathe easily again, feathery fingertips dragged down, felt against her skin through the thinness of her gown. Kaori’s gasp was sharp when Ino traced below her navel.

Her heat… Her shame…

She caught Ino’s wrist before she could venture to the mortifying evidence that had started to soak through. Who knew what repercussions she would endure if Ino discovered the hidden urges? She’d so willingly kissed her mother on a whim; a blatant attack towards her inhibitions. If she discovered this weakness… Kaori’s hand tightened. She would not! Maybe Ino’s youthful and trained strength could outmatch her aged resistance, but she had to fight.

The blond head tilted, as if analyzing from another angle. Ino’s eyes glistened like a cat’s, drawing away from her coy smile. “Is there another guy?” she asked quietly, as if she had drawn back some layer from Kaori’s mind and saw her father sharing space with another.

Kaori’s hand released Ino’s, and at once, she flung both arms around Ino’s neck and hugged her in a breathtaking kiss, mashing their lips together, gracious with use of her tongue. Ino reciprocated eagerly, grabbing at her mom’s tits again and moaning as she wriggled her tongue against Kaori’s, exchanging saliva. Kaori felt the heat of her daughter when she straddled her thigh. That was alright.

Anything to keep her from probing her psyche further…

ccc Naruto ccc

Kurenai didn’t give Naruto enough credit; not where the mind was concerned. Yes, he had the lowest scores in his class, and it took him longer to catch on to the most basic of shinobi training. But it was a common mistake, underestimating him; normally one that foes suffered for and friends praised him for.

No Kushina at home.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the bed, motionless, contemplative. His fingers crooked together in his lap. The insignia of Sage Mode marked the corners of his closed eyes. He twitched slightly. It took some care not to trip the net of Kurenai’s design. He could feel the lives throughout the village, but locating them, pinpointing their exact location… That was another story. Delving that deep; Kurenai’s – and other sensory ninjas’ – network of chakra would fluctuate. The space between each life, that was where their chakra dwelt.

Konohamaru was in the village, but that was all Naruto could get. If he wanted to succeed in that, he’d have to prepare for the full response of the Mothers Force, which probably would mean Konohamaru would go under lockdown.

And don’t forget, they took out Kiba. Maybe not too big of a threat for a Sage Mode-wielding, Kyubi-powered Jinchuriki, but it was still something to keep in mind.

He exhaled, the first movement for the past few hours. He confirmed that Kushina, Konohamaru and Kiba (KKK… oh shit.) were all at least still in the village, and save for the odd fluctuations of Kiba’s lifeforce, they were well. Of course, it only took a moment to do that; skim the surface and find the three he was responsible for.

His Shadow Clone, out in the village incognito, was dispelled. Sage Mode granted the Shadow Clone prolonged endurance and lung strength, but it was impossible to go on forever without an inhale. He himself couldn’t risk going; the clone vanished when he breathed in. And when it did, the experience was collected.

“Uh!” With the experience received, he doubled over and panted, staring wide-eyed at the risen cock beneath his boxers. It was almost like he was awakened with bliss. And after the shock of it, he grinned slyly.

He could manage tonight, though his cock wept from its desire.

ccc Kaori ccc

Kaori awoke with Ino’s face nestled against her breasts. The teen settled in comfortably; a bit too comfortably, for though she maintained an elegant grace in the day, sleeping with Ino was a noisy and wet affair. Her mouth gaped with soft snores as a river of dream spit trickled down to soak through her mom’s dressings. The nipple beneath was already stimulated from the moisture, but wet and puckered was better than being caught in Ino’s mouth. They had kept kissing for a good while before Ino grew tired and settled on her mother’s heaving bosom. Sexually frustrated, Kaori lay as if planted on the bed, staring up to the ceiling until she fell asleep too.

Just what had gotten into her daughter? She fingered her lips, still tingling from Ino’s surprising skill. She brought it all back to Naruto, the sexual deviant of the hot springs. Had he awakened a girl of loose morals and unreserved desires? Kaori feared what would happen to herself if he had such potency, though she managed to bury her worry behind genuine joy when Naruto met her outside again today.

Her personal shop helper for a few days more… His charisma shone through in those times, and Kaori could – with some trepidation – say that he had certainly awakened something in her. The calm dignity she walked around with shuddered when he made her laugh, and he got her speaking more as he showed interest in what they were doing. At no point whatever since that first day did he make a mention of Konohamaru. It kept her at ease… and that ease made it more bearable to glance at his groin when the opportunity presented itself.

The large thing shoved in those pants…

She thought of it more often, especially when Ino came to her at night. No more preamble, no more psyche evaluations; she just came in, crawled under the covers, and began kissing. Kaori was not reserved or ashamed of it anymore. Feelings of passion and desire, lust even, didn’t need to be suppressed; least now more than ever. She could retain her properness in public, as every person must; in solitude, she could act on those desires.

She only caught herself one time… this last night… when she had the quaking urge to finally shove Ino’s hands between her thighs, finally admit to her what she felt whenever they kissed, whenever she spent time with Naruto, but that meant admitting to herself one very abhorrent thing: she was turned on when she saw her daughter being shamelessly fucked by the blond boy.

No, she wouldn’t allow herself to admit that. The depravity had gone far enough, and she’d carry it with her every day, when daylight awareness brought those wretched feelings of regret of the night before. That sole, conscious thought was all that kept her from taking Ino’s fingers inside of her and whispering, “I want Naruto-san to fuck me like he fucked you.”

ccc Ino ccc

“Pfft!” Drip-drip went the spat-out juice from Sakura’s lips. She gawked at Ino, and Ino just smirked outright, pompous and pretty. “Wh-what did you say?”

“Are you jealous?” Ino coaxed the girl who had been her love rival for far too long. With a show of audacity, she stole a piece of strawberry from Sakura’s parfait. “You’ve known him for so long.”

That afternoon, when she had felt Kaori’s powerful pulse underneath her lips last night, Ino had gone out to lunch – more accurately, afternoon dessert – with Sakura. She was not a shy girl, least of all with the forehead girl, and found that she had harnessed some manner of leverage against her.

“I’ve slept with Naruto. Is it so hard to imagine?” Giggling femininely, she rested her cheek on her head and tossed out her golden ponytail, jubilant in the unfounded expression Sakura just couldn’t seem to shake. Her cerulean eyes maintained their sidelong leer. “After all, how could he ever overlook me for you?”

The jibe aside, Sakura refused to get over the first proclamation! “Y-you and Naruto?” It erupted in her head, blowing Inner Sakura off course. Her hands grabbed the restaurant’s table as if her stool had suddenly become uneasy. “You… you two…?”

Ino rolled her eyes and gave a sound like a quiet yell. Leave it to Sakura to romanticize it; she’d been too coddled, too sheltered in a world where guys and girls did things only because they were together. “No! It just happened.” For her own pride, she left out that there was a wall of stone separating them. But that actually made her burst out laughing behind a fist. “He actually didn’t even know it was me. But I found out that it was him.” She smirked. “I’m the Number One mind-reader in the village, after all.”

“What are you talking about?!” stammered out the flabbergasted pink-head trying to make sense of it all. “How could you have…?! Where…?! What did you do?!”

“Oh, don’t you know, Forehead Girl?” Ino giggled, resting her cheek in her palm. “There’s a hole in the hot springs.”

And copier schedules in a self-indulgent masturbation session.

ccc Naruto & Kaori ccc

Not as busy today, and Naruto said so. Distracted, Kaori agreed. She busied herself with idle work; mostly making bouquets that were not even ordered, just to refine her honed skill. But so obvious was her distraction that Naruto, coming around from the empty front of the store, setting the broom against the doorway, joined her in the back. He puzzled over her demeanor. Making such headway with her, it was odd that she suddenly drew back into herself. “What’s wrong?” he finally asked.

Kaori did not bother with lies by saying that nothing was wrong. She set the scissors and flower stems under her hands and gave a big sigh. Naruto saw her tremble. She fortified her voice, wanting to sound strong. Naruto was, as she knew, very insistent… and helpful. But this needed to be done and said and over with. “Naruto,” she started, and already felt her voice waver. He was listening; she could feel it, but would not turn to confirm it. She needn’t see those eyes on her. They were bright and hopeful. It was a wonder her daughter – and all the other girls of Konoha – preferred to get lost in Sasuke’s abyss than his hope.

The mature woman inhaled, her chest expanding against her green dress. Naruto said something behind her, something probably expressing his concern. “I think that you shouldn’t help here anymore.”

“… What?”

Feeling it to be disrespectful not to face him, Kaori turned around, folded her hands at her waist, and gave him a chaste smile. “It was really very nice of you to come help me, and I feel better than before. You don’t have to feel obligated to come here.”

He was looking right at her. Her eyes flicked down for the briefest moment; a fantasy came to mind that she had to subdue before it manifested fully. She turned her vision harshly to the right, veering awkwardly, but necessarily.

“It’s no problem,” Naruto contested. “Not like I have a lot to do anyways. Heh-heh!”

Except find Konohamaru, Kaori mentally added for him. Nonetheless, she straightened her posture, and then made an appreciative bow. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Naruto-san.” She turned and hoped he would accept it. She wanted him gone, she wouldn’t help him, and they needn’t see each other again.

There was quiet. No departing footsteps, nor approaching ones. She refrained from the urge to glance back at him. The cold shoulder would have to remain cold if she truly wanted him to leave. Her fingernails – so glossy and perfectly cut – bit the wood of her worktable, nailing her in place.

Then the sharp descent of a zipper, the shift of fabric…

Kaori’s eyes widened at the recognition of the sound: a man undressing! But he couldn’t be…! Bold as he was, Naruto-san just couldn’t be…!

She whipped around before she could think better of it. And sure enough, Naruto made true the unlikely. He was clothed, but his trousers had been opened and his green boxers’ slit pushed aside, and Kaori could gape at the large shaft that had risen. It hadn’t been there during her brief glance just a moment ago! Did that mean…?!

She swallowed dryly, heavily.

… he’d been aroused this whole time, but hid it in his waistband where it would not be noticed?!

Far larger than Inoichi; thicker too. Naruto was definitely an impressive specimen. Just standing there, he had pinned Kaori to her station as if he was leaning into her. Her eyes did not drift, their interest unmistakable! Another impulse; her tongue ran out just faintly from her opened lips to wet them.

Grasping his schlong near its middle, Naruto hoisted his organ with a prideful smile. The foreskin was moved forward, and then stretched back to give Ino’s mom a full look of his swollen, beating head. “I tried not to be so hasty,” Naruto explained, eyeing her up and down, measuring her bust and hips and everywhere else Jiraiya had taught him. “But if you don’t want me around, I guess this is the last resort.”

“Na-Naruto-san…!” Kaori pulled back more to try to claim one more inch of distance, but what did that matter when it was right in front of her, and she refused to look anywhere else? “You… you shouldn’t bring that in here.”

Naruto almost scoffed or jeered. Little secret it was that she had stolen glances at his empty trousers; without a woman, his sexual urges were at an all-time high, so he had to use the waistband-tuck maneuver whenever he came to her. He could only get so much satisfaction elsewhere, but that was more to egg him on.

“I don’t want you to be pressured, Kaori-san,” he said, though he moved toward the tense woman as he spoke. “I will leave if you want me to.” He came in closer, the small of Kaori’s back now pressing into the table’s edge as she tilted back from the bobbing beast. “But you have looked every day.”

He was right in front of her now, grinning in an all-too-innocent way as his dick tried to stretch and close the gap between them with its mighty seven inches. Kaori began to pant, thinking of what it would be like if she suddenly hiked herself up on the table and let the boy bury himself between her legs.

She turned her head, flushed and sweaty. She touched her cheek. Hot too… burning. Her eyes turned back to Naruto. She should send him off, commit to her resolution and marriage. For Inoichi, she did not have to be wanton. She could remain prim and proper, the silent, forgettable member of the Mothers Force. Ino could keep the mom who allowed her to run wild.

…

“It’s… been a while,” she confessed softly to Naruto, and her hands eased off the counter.

ccc Ino ccc

It wasn’t the weirdest thing she had done, fucking Naruto through a wall. Ino could tell Sakura about the times she let Shikamaru watch her fuck other guys before he got with Temari. A secret kink that Ino wasn’t entirely aware of until she caught him watching; she confronted him after she’d been sated and the Sand boy left. It took some serious prying, but he eventually pulled out his dick – without her asking – and revealed the troublesome cage that refused him from acting of lustful impulse. Feeling sorry for him in a way, she let him watch for as long as he wanted, hinting him to areas where she planned to have sex. Eventually, Choji was let in on this, and her merciful pity knew no bounds. Choji was pulled into the fold, and Ino-Shika-Cho became sexual deviants; Choji, who feared dying a virgin, was Ino’s stud while Shikamaru watched, unable to fix his own situation from the sealed cage of deer antlers.

In the venture of her sexual exploration, Ino had even started dreaming about kissing her mom! Well, not exactly dreaming; it had happened just about every night. Kissing and massaging tongues, touching her mom’s remarkably soft breasts, not quite getting to third base. It had all been dreamy in a very literal sense. She committed those acts, though only recently had they become something she wanted to do. It was as if she was vaguely possessed by some perverse spirit that emboldened these taboo delights, like how in dreams, you commit an action you would never do awake, yet in the dream, it makes sense. That was how it felt when she first kissed Kaori; not meaning to do anything but share a bed and talk, she was compelled to kiss.

And she liked it.

Sakura exploded at this revelation. The parfait tipped over as her hands smacked down on the table. For a moment, Ino thought she was going to get some action from her rival, but not the fun kind. Honestly, she sulked and worried that Sakura’s boundless rage would put her under a pile of rubble. Instead, with bangs shadowing her eyes, Sakura just stood there, hunched over like a ponderous wraith.

Ino’s tension receded just slightly. “What are you acting up about?” she asked in a voice that struggled to even itself out. “It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a kiss.”

“What you did with Naruto…” Sakura’s head zoomed up, and Ino saw the desperation and confusion. “What you did with your mom! Ino, aren’t you ashamed?!”

Ino looked directly at her, and then made a snort of contempt. She swished her hand as if cutting the guilt-attack at the neck. “You sound like a mom yourself. Maybe it’s time you stop waiting for Sasuke-kun to come around.” She stood up, setting a set amount of money on the table to pay for her meal. She looked directly at Sakura, who seemed to cower under the sight of her provocative friend.

“I have,” she added with a smirk that weakened Sakura’s anger.

ccc Naruto & Kaori ccc

Naruto hadn’t been this deep in muff since Karui sat on his face while Samui rode him. He enjoyed it. He had let Kaori fumbled with his cock long enough, her thin, weak hands examining him shyly. He looked even larger cradled between her two tiny hands as opposed to Buta’s meaty fist. But he needn’t encouragement. He was bold. He was willing. It was Kaori who seemed meek.

He cupped her mound through her dress, pushing it up between her legs to show his intent. She certainly was meek, but he felt her heat. It was the heat he’d blindly discover when prodding through the hole at the hot springs. He said something teasing – “You’re hot” – and she wordlessly agreed with a shameful nod. Naruto hadn’t wasted a moment dropping to his knees to show his enthusiasm.

She had trembled, looked often and frantically to the open doorway – no barrier between her and the open store – and asked if he’d turned the sign around at the door. His answer was his great, wide grin accompanied with a teasing chuckle. Her fear was that he wouldn’t have even attempted this taboo if there was no risk.

Her own panicky thoughts broke with an outcry of modesty. Naruto had shoved the hem of her dress up to her navel and ducked underneath the slack fabric to discover her very-white, very lacy panties. Elegant, not ‘sexy’; he expected such refinery from her. But with another snicker, he drew them down though Ino’s mom gave a stammered word of resistance. “Someone may come,” she blurted out, and then realized that she gave the only reason to her hesitance was their exposure.

But Naruto, driller of holes in the wall, wasn’t worried. He exposed her mound, dropping the panties to her ankles, and sipped the view casually. A tame brush above her slit; brunette graying, her age sapping vibrancy. But Naruto gawked all the same, as if he had not seen a plentiful amount of women by this point. Well, each one was rightly special, and Kaori was perhaps the oldest he’d consorted with.

He pressed up her right leg from underneath the thigh. Thin, almost skinny; she should eat more, though Naruto did not unwisely say this as he jammed his mouth up to kiss her dewy nether lips. Two hands fisted in his blond locks. It hurt, but he managed, even saying “It’s alright” when she compulsively apologized for the impulse. Wrapped underneath her right leg, Naruto kept in close, breathing and tasting her, flicking his tongue against her exposed labia before his thumbs helped him delve deeper. The stretch of her lips caused Kaori to jump. Oral was new enough – doing it very rarely throughout her marriage – but Naruto was upping the bar with these intrusive methods. She couldn’t see his face as his mouth mashed up against her cunt, and she was glad for that. Seeing those eyes staring up at her while he feasted on her sensitive flesh might cause her to collapse. It was enough to drape her dress over him as he did his work.

Two fingers in… She didn’t expect that and clamped a hand over her mouth to contain the wail. Just those two fingers, as she felt stuffed. Naruto’s tongue took a pause from its flourishing to express his reaction. She could feel his eyes widen on her crotch, a look of astonishment taking him. “Wow,” she heard him mutter. She dropped her head back, looking helplessly to the heavens as her body began a series of convulsions that only meant one thing. And all the while, still pressing the length of his digits into her until they reached the knuckle, Naruto said, “You’re really tight, Kaori-san.”

It was true. It was so true! She was tight! She almost gave out and confessed breathlessly that she hadn’t been fucked in so long, that she hadn’t even resorted to her fingers! Taking Naruto in… It’d be a chore as much as a pleasure!

Taking Naruto in… The thought struck her and made her shiver more. She did not want to make a ruckus, but it was painful to bite back the rise of a scream.

The machinations of a long-overdue orgasm went into action. Naruto felt the squishy walls close around his fingers as he began to pump them. With his experience, he knew quite well what was about to happen. And he couldn’t be called a troublemaker if he didn’t make things difficult for her. With mischief twinkling in his eye, he put his invading hand to work, rushing his fingers in and out at a pace that had him slapping wetly with her every insertion. If that was not enough – and it was more than what the sex-starved woman could take already! – he applied his mouth to her clit, his tongue focusing solely on that point, rolling the nub with his taste buds.

The prim voice of Kaori shattered in a scream that could damn near shatter glass. She came harder than she ever thought possible, drenching Naruto’s hand and giving his tongue a wash of her fluids. Not once did he stop to sample or give her mercy. He kept plowing her gushing gash with his fingers until his arm tired; and that wouldn’t be for a while. The hands that had threatened to twist out chunks of his hair were at her sides once again, needing the support of the table to keep from bowling over. Her weak muscles flexed in her arms while she tottered. The leg around his shoulder caught him, though at the same time, she wanted to kick him away; give her a chance to catch her breath and finish this orgasm before leading her to the next one! But he stay, licking and fingering persistently.

“Please! Naruto-san! I…! I can’t keep up!” Even in her prime, she probably would say the same. Her body enjoyed the attention completely, but her metal status was less durable. Inoichi’s steady, timed, and controlled pace took upwards of ten minutes to finally get her to a polite climax that ended with them both lying on their side of the bed, under the blankets, and falling asleep. Naruto’s method seemed to be fuck as hard as he could, make the girl cum as hard as she could, and then repeat.

It was at Kaori’s shy yet fascinated behest that Naruto leave his cock out the entire time. He hadn’t touched it once, though it swelled and eventually wept with anticipation. But now the wait was over. Wiping her juices from his mouth in the manner of finishing a bowl of ramen, he stood up in front of her. His cock crawled up her dress with his ascent until she felt it line itself against her. Though rattled from his generous fingers and tongue, Kaori knew what was against her and what was to happen next. Naruto left her no time to assess herself, picking her up and putting her on the table where she, her husband and daughter had made so many arrangements. Now Naruto was about to make one of his own, drawing up her skirt to above her waist. He handed it over to her, and she absently secured the cloth as he took his place between her self-messed thighs.

That big thing… She almost turned away, as if taking it from sight would remove some of his substantial girth. But if such a spell existed, she ruined it right away when she looked back and locked her eyes on it. She wanted to witness this moment; the moment a new man made his way inside of her body.

Naruto hesitated. “Let me just…” The table’s height had put him off the mark; he grabbed a footstool to compensate. Sure enough, his cock now stood at level with Ino’s mom’s entrance. He pressed to her, and her hands subtly grabbed his still-risen pants at either side. His engorged head shoved blatantly to her pouty lips, and then the split happened. He went slow because he wanted her to see it, wanted to see that her tight, underused pussy could fit around his cock if he was persistent enough. She watched enthralled and elated as the tip securely vanished inside of her.

“Mom!” Jingle-jingle! The front door of the shop turned inward at the worst time.

The fear seized Kaori’s body, stealing her anticipation. Oh no! Not her! She pitched her body to Naruto’s, stalling his insertion while clinging to him fearfully. “It’s…! It’s Ino!” she whispered urgently. Her body trembled; Naruto felt it so inviting around his dick, he just couldn’t bring himself to be removed from her. in fact, snaking an arm around her curled midsection, he ushered her hips forward and sunk another prominent two inches inside of her; a sharp and quick move that snapped Kaori back to him.

“It’s fine, okay?” he said to her, and then nodded down to their commitment. He was over halfway in, and he wasn’t about to stop there.

“But if she comes back here,” Kaori insisted before gasping as she took in the sixth inch. What was so big was now packed inside of her. Outside, she heard her daughter call out for her again, shuffling across the shop. It was a small store. If Kaori was not in the front – and not ducking behind the register counter for whatever reason – then it would only be a matter of seconds before the blonde bombshell wandered into the back and found the fornicators.

Yet knowing this, Naruto stayed wedged. He held Kaori’s hips reassuringly, and with that smile, Kaori felt certain that he had a plan. Pressing her lips together, she nodded twice to him and waited for the inevitable.

And the inevitable walked in, first looking right, and then to the left where both Naruto and Kaori were. The look that followed; Kaori knew that no concealing blanket technique had been used. She and Naruto were in plain sight, literally joining at the hips (or pelvis). Ino’s jaw hung, and Kaori stared back as if the dead walked in front of her.

And Naruto, being Naruto, just turned halfway; not disengaging Kaori’s tight pussy, but giving the daughter just enough to see proof of what was going on. He leered expectantly at her. He knew she saw it; his thick dick shoved through her mom’s drooling pussy. He greeted her as if she had walked in on a party.

Kaori could be left mortified, but Ino, gaining her composure, stared back hard at Naruto. “So this is what you were up to,” she grumbled.

ccc


	12. The Yamanaka Household

The Yamanaka Household

ccc

ccc About a week ago ccc

It wasn’t easy. Far from easy! Naruto was the type to take action with kunai a-blazing! He wasn’t the stealthy sort; trickery was better, a more comfortable pace for him. But Yamanaka Kaori had seen him, and there was one lesson Ero-Sennin had made sure to instill in him: don’t get caught. To really put his disciple in perspective, Jiraiya shed his top attire and shared with Naruto the stories of why his ribs had been so often broken. “A woman is the furthest thing from forgiving,” he warned ominously.

So Naruto had to take that break from the hot springs, showing up only to have unsuccessful coitus with Shiho. Kaori was no doubt on the side of the Mothers Force, perhaps being one of the most loyal members – as Buta had cautioned him on his opposition – but, and Buta-chan had phrased it much nicer, Kaori was a pushover, afraid of confrontation and risk. Naruto thought to use that to his advantage and ask her straight out where Konohamaru was. No luck. She had that loyalty, and like any citizen of Konoha, it backed her resolve.

Therefore, Naruto was forced to come up with a different approach. And to do that, he needed to clear his head…

“Gah!” His back arched off the bed as he fell back. His balls erupted with sensational relief. His left hand squeezed his throbbing dick, trying to stall the mess that threatened to get everywhere. Fond of creampie-ing his women, he also knew the cataclysmic force his pent-up ejaculation contained, and it would spray over the bed and probably walls too if not contained. If his mom did come home tonight – hopefully not, as a sex-starved mind made reason of madness, and his mom somehow neared the top of his list of beautiful women – it shouldn’t be to a son lazing over her bed while his release stained sheets and slimed walls.

He grabbed the nearest piece of cloth he could from the bedside hamper and cloaked his cock a second before he gushed. Nearly howling with every exhale, he watched as Kushina’s far-too-sexy panties became pregnant with his fertility. He clenched his teeth, his mind reeling in an image of his mom slipping in – and slipping out – of such a thing. “Ah!” With that thought in his head, he slightly pumped his cock in the vice of his own creation, churning the hot spillage as it ran down to his balls.

Not proud… Not proud at all was he about this scene… But his mom’s underwear made a comfortable sheathe.

Still, now with some clarity returning as his muscles relaxed and his testicles descended again – he did not yet release the panties from around his flagging cock, unwilling to unleash the sticky flood yet – he could think. Not of his mom, but of Ino’s; the mousey woman who probably hadn’t had sex in…

Naruto’s heavy lids shot away from the dazed blue, as if a light bulb flashed right in front of him, waking him up entirely. At once, he sat up, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and clapping the bottom of his fist in his other palm. “I got it!” he said jubilantly, but then grimaced when he realized he just smacked his hand into semen-filled panties and the rest of the uncovered deluge spilled over the bed.

ccc Yamanaka Household, an hour later ccc

Spying wasn’t new. One would think that it was because he was a ninja; spying was part of the job description. But Naruto was an odd breed who got information from up-close encounters. His spying, as guessed, was normally through a hole where he could see naked women on the other side. But now the hole was replaced with a window, and on the other side were two very-clothed women, eating a wholesome meal.

Naruto’s mouth tightened in a firm line, not feeling especially eager to do such a low manner of peeping. But You must not be caught kept running through his head. So he narrowed his eyes on Ino; his key. Nearing the end of the meal, he made his move… well, not until after he noticed how big Ino’s chest was, when she leaned toward her mom – pressing on a subject or something with a sly grin – and her tits seemed to rest on the surface. Not as large as Hinata’s. but perky went up well against large.

And I fucked her!

Naruto wished he could have played with them first. But no time for sexy reminiscing now. He shouldn’t get worked up, or he’d be too distracted to get done what needed to be done.

Genjutsu was hard enough without lust getting in the way.

He swung along the outside of the house, away from the window… And inside, Ino discreetly leered at the spot he had just been peeking in through. Her mom’s hesitance was intriguing, and now another’s presence caught her attention. Naruto must have not remembered her skill to sense other people.

“Well,” she said suddenly, standing up and pushing her chair back, startling her quiet mother, “I’ll clean up.”

Kaori looked at her, wide-eyed. “Bu-but, Ino…! You made the meal…”

“It’s no trouble,” Ino sang, waving her mom off upstairs. “You go to bed. I’ll take care of everything.”

The dishes were just tossed in the sink, left muddled with leftover food; Ino could wash them later. Right now, there was someone lurking in her room, and she was very interested to know why. A girl’s room meant privacy, but for her and Naruto, that sort of boundary was excused. Little was ever said between them, though she had found a bit more appeal to him after getting over the fallen-from-grace Sasuke.

Her heart thumped as she headed up the stairs. In a match with him, he was her better. No contest. The Mind Transference didn’t even work on him, as with the obliged Kurama dwelling within, she’d come off worse from such a bout. But him coming here to fight, no; this was about the hole at the hot springs.

She cautiously opened the door to her room, expecting to have to seek Naruto out. But he wasn’t in hiding. He was rather casual, sitting on her bed, leaning on his knees, looking up and smirking at her. He knew that she knew. It took the satisfaction out of her approach, so she frowned instead of smirking. “What do you want?” she asked, grumbling.

Naruto just snickered a little. “Some help.”

Inspecting him fully – particularly his lap – she asked, “Help you with what?” She folded her arms, and Naruto knew that it was intentional. She wanted something too, and she knew how to distract a man. At once, his eyes went there, his bravado slipping as he gulped. “And why should I? When you ask someone for a favor, it’s impolite to break into their room first.” She pointed like a daimyo to the floor. “You put your head on the floor.”

“What?!” Naruto stood up, scowling. “I’m not doing that!”

“Then why are you asking if you’re not going to ask properly?!” She risked her wrath since her mom was already in the shower.

Naruto tucked his chin, glaring at her, though he saw her reasoning. If he could bow his head for Sasuke’s sake, he figured he could bow for Konohamaru too. Konohamaru was in deeper shit, anyway!

Sneering off to the side, he slowly descended, one knee at a time. He looked up at Ino, and she leered down at him. His lips quirked before his face turned down and his forehead met the floorboards of her room. He paused, and then said, “I need a favor.”

The troublemaking rapscallion turned hero, prostrated in her floor. Ino chortled, nibbling the tip of her fingertip as she observed him. She considered him for a moment, considered him behind the wall at the hot springs, considered how it was him who caused the rift between her and her mother. Her eyes narrowed, twinkling with mischief.

She considered the abrupt end to their encounter.

Naruto had waited for a response while composing himself. Traditional things like this made him uncomfortable. But before he could peek up, the dainty feet of a beautiful blonde entered his downed field of vision. He turned up to find Ino looming very intentionally over him; no way was it a mistake that she had stepped close enough to him for a simple glance to see straight up her skirt. White in the skirt’s shadow; riding high, slipping into her crease. He did not overlook this, not even to address her gaze on him.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m willing to do any favor for you just yet.”

In the span of seconds, a brief exchange of words, unusually obliging to Ino’s conditions, Naruto had her lying across her bed with her skirt up, panties aside, and legs hiked over his shoulders. He kissed and nibbled her labia, already slick and ready with flavor, and his nose nuzzled the short-cut landing strip of blonde.

It was effective for the Genjutsu, though Naruto with his foxy grin did not find this a chore as he sloppily flicked his tongue across her slick clitoris. When two fistfuls of his hair were nearly torn by the roots from his scalp, after she was done crying out his name – “Dammit, Naruto!” – the single Genjutsu that Ero-Sennin taught him was employed; the Genjutsu that let him melt into her shadow and control her actions and influence her behavior.

ccc Now ccc

Kaori’s pussy no longer drooled; she slobbered. Her essence rolled around the plugged girth that Naruto refused to take out of her, even under the sight of her daughter. With nothing else to hold, Kaori buried half of her face into Naruto’s shoulder during the face-off.

Ino’s mouth curled, an amazing show of calm despite the pinkness in her cheeks. She’d been caught off guard. Now she eyed Naruto up and down, his cocky smirk getting to her. And her mom cowering into him; she was shocked how erotic it looked. She sighed loudly, touching her head in exasperation. “This was what you wanted all along?”

Kaori held her tongue. She wasn’t sure what she meant, and was less sure how Naruto intended to respond. Suddenly, the cock jolted into her, packing her fully so that there was no room in her to hold back an outcry of pleasure. Naruto’s arms embraced her at the waist, cupping her ass cheeks to draw her close, possessing her. She shivered passionately against him, and then gave a look of guilty treachery to Ino; not the look of a philandering mom, but the look of an unfaithful lover.

Ino pondered a moment. Her withdrawn mother, alone and without a man’s touch since her husband died; Naruto, despite his flaws – which seemed fewer and fewer with each passing day – was not a bad specimen to give her what she needed. Ino herself could testify to that. But it was his arrogance that butted heads with hers. She was the witty one, and Naruto was the knucklehead who was easily deceived.

“I didn’t have it planned long,” Naruto confessed. He was calm, lighthearted, even. Ino had to check again to see that he was actually shoved into Kaori, just to see that he actually could keep his cool in the middle of sex. Had it become so second-nature to him? Ino’s lips pursed as she considered the possibility that she was among a very long list of conquests. Did that mean he got Sakura too? The forehead girl had acted so righteous during their lunch that Ino couldn’t actually believe it. If Sakura had been a conquest, then her outbursts were derived from jealousy, not morality.

“I-Ino…! Please…! Ah!”

Naruto quieted – or panicked – Kaori with a barrage of quick thrusts; a prelude as much as a warning to her interruption. She held onto him, panting when he stalled and gave her room to breathe. She fisted his sweater. She wouldn’t let him go.

“I wanted some help from her,” Naruto went on without a hitch, “and I thought I could get it with a favor.”

“And what about me?” Ino asked, her tone quick, but not jealous or angry. Her eyebrows still furrowed, but it was clear that she was not exactly upset with him. Well, she’d been trying to get to her mom herself with only the suggestion from Naruto’s Toad Subjugation releasing her bonds of inhibition. Now that he had Kaori… “You think I’ll just watch as you two do this?”

She could act, but Naruto the trickster was unimpressed. Yes, she had great tits and an ass that rivaled Sakura-chan’s, and maybe Naruto had wanted to finish inside of her instead of leaving himself unfinished twice before, but he had experience. He knew when to pull back to lure a woman in.

He snickered. “You could keep a lookout for us,” he suggested, and then turned back to Kaori. She was his focus now, though she asked quietly if they should have privacy; it hadn’t occurred to her for a moment that this should not happen. He whispered back to her with his grin still in place “Not yet.” And then he started. He started to fuck Ino’s mom right in front of her, right on top of their work station without a care in the world. The older woman gasped like a moan had been yanked out of her before she could vocalize it, and Naruto did not stop there. He ravaged her, taking her quim hard and fast, making the table buckle noisily. A few potted plants dropped from their setting to make a commotion on the floor, but nothing was quite as loud as Kaori symphony of loud cries.

“Please!” she got out when Naruto’s hips did not flourish so drastically, keeping to fast and shallow thrusts. Her brown eyes cast over to Ino, whose furrowed brow had lifted, unable to hide the shock of watching her mother succumb to a fool like Naruto. “Not in front of Ino!”

“She’s our lookout,” Naruto said to her. The first pants of an active heart filtered through his voice. Again, he told her not to worry, and then scooped her lips up with his.

“Hmph! Your lookout? Don’t count on it,” she said like a brat. “I doubt there’s been any customers at all today, but even if someone showed up, I wouldn’t…”

Dingle-ling!! The door to the shop opened as if fate wanted to throw Ino’s words back in her face. “Ino-chan? Kaori-san? Are you here?”

Ino’s eyes darted to the doorway; Naruto didn’t allow Kaori to show concern as he rutted her just as much as before, though he thankfully held the table sturdy and timed his thrusts more gently. Crap! Ino thought, and knowing that Naruto would not bother with the intrusion, she leapt into action despite herself and her former declaration. Hurry and deal with her, and then she could be back to watch her mom’s gratification.

“Auntie!” Ino welcomed the customer with opened arms. She raised her voice to mask the muffled noises of Kaori being fucked in the room just behind her. “It’s good to see you! How have you been?!”

She made a note to make sure Naruto thanked her properly for this, for how long could she spin small talk with an elevated voice? It was one thing to be a bystander and report what was going on, and a whole other thing to be a casual observer and lookout.

But Haruno Mebuki was not fooled, for it would take nothing short of a barrage of shouts to cover up the periodic thuds of a jarring table. She leaned to one side to look past Ino and perhaps glimpse into the backroom, but the daughter intercepted before she could see anything. Awkwardly, Ino laughed and said that her mom was very busy. “She’s in the middle of a… difficult arrangement.”

Very busy, maybe, but in all their years knowing each other, Mebuki could not recall a time Kaori would make such a racket, least of all when making flower arrangements. Even so, as she straightened, she faced her daughter’s friend/friend’s daughter. “I was hoping to speak with her,” she said, and then sighed. “It’s about the Mothers Force.”

In the back, Kaori was given reprieve, the cock stilling inside of her, giving her depths and senses a rest. Naruto showed signs of effort, but he was far from over with her. This respite was for her and her alone to catch her breath. His left hand slid up from the table, ghosting over her creamy thighs until the palm sat above her pubic mound so that his thumb may pet her hair.

“It’s… huff-huff… it’s been… a long time,” she confessed, her eyes stuck on his abdomen as she composed herself. Her vagina continued to clamp around Naruto’s girth, unused to this level of intrusion. And feeling her flex, Naruto slowly dug in until he felt her cervix stop him. He held himself there, filling her out, keeping the entirety of her passage stretched to suit him.

“I can tell,” he teased. Chuckling, the thumb that gingerly stroked her brunette pubic hair crawled down until he pressed her button. As expected, she reacted instantly to this probing. She quaked, her legs shuddering around him. She drew in her lips to seal the whimpering noises responding to his taunts. Her eyes were pleading as she gazed at him. “You want more?”

“Naruto-san…” She caved in on him. He felt her nectar sliding over him in abundance. She didn’t want more. She craved more. Buta-chan was similarly voracious, though her methods of response were more hands-on. Kaori relied on her meekness for mercy.

It was an opportunity that Naruto could not waste as he pressed his mouth to her ear. “Will you help me, then?”

He could almost feel her stretch, torn between loyalty and lust, so Naruto upped the ante, delivering a small succession of pitiful thrusts that provoked, but would not satisfy. Kaori’s mouth gaped with an airy moan. Her hips writhed for the first time, gyrating side to side and trying to push Naruto back in. He refused, backing half a step. When she chased, he threatened to dislodge completely. When she looked at him for explanation, he gave her a wry look.

He wanted her answer.

Her pussy burned with need. The storm he had woken couldn’t be sated by anything but him and his cock. But she was a woman who understood consequence. She could not act on these needs, lest she risk losing him. He’d planned this out, wanting her help this whole time. Without thinking of the other consequences – those of the Mothers Force – she nodded, swearing her help.

Naruto’s gratitude buckled the table again, and she came within seconds of his delivery.

Beyond their agreement, Ino had just managed to coax Mebuki into entrusting her with news of the Mothers Force. Something about Konohamaru, but Ino couldn’t be bothered to care. What mattered first was diverting Mebuki’s attention from the sudden clamor and the muffled but distinctive howl that Ino hastily dismissed as a thorn-pricked thumb. A sad excuse, but Mebuki still left with naught but an arched eyebrow and a strange look over her shoulder.

With her gone, Ino could exhale and let her heart settle, yet she could hardly stop herself from wheeling around a second later and giddily prance back to watch the satisfaction. They had been so noisy, they must have been going at it pretty hard. Yet when Ino got to them, they were at a standstill. Ino blinked. Had they finished? No… Naruto might’ve had some sort of superhuman stamina, but no man stood upright after climax. He looked flushed with excitement and a bit sweaty, but hardly seemed done with Kaori.

Kaori, on the other hand, was squirming. All bunched up against Naruto’s sternum, she wept and curled her hips, saturating the table and his groin shamelessly as she rode her orgasm. Naruto’s thumb helped roll against her clit and stimulate the process, but this did not seem as helpful; Kaori, months devoid of pleasure of the flesh, was over-stimulated, which explained the gushing mess by the time her strength gave out.

Snickering with pride, Naruto pulled halfway out, but was careful not to dislodge his swollen head; she felt so cozy inside. This gave Ino a chance to view the creamy ring left near the base of his dick, and she was amazed by it. Her mom creamed Naruto! It had only been three minutes at best since she went out to try to get rid of Mebuki. Poor Kaori was more starved than she had guessed.

Casually, Ino’s hand slid between the two and patted lightly on her mom’s mound. Each shock to the clit made Kaori gasp and jerk. In a daze, she slurred out her daughter’s name. Ino grinned at Naruto. “Maybe I should close the shop and…”

Dingle-ling!! “Hello? I want some flowers!” called out some random customer who was more of a nuisance than he could know.

Ino groaned, realizing she had to deal again. “We should just go home,” she suggested before heading out with a friendly face.

ccc Kushina ccc

“I told you. This isn’t your bed!”

THWACK!!

“Ow!” Kushina sat up at once, holding her head, rubbing away the pain as the old woman stood over her, arms under bust, eyes glaring. “You don’t have to hit me, you know!”

“It seems I must to get it through to your thick skull!”

Kushina puffed out her cheeks childishly and turned away, though her head kept throbbing. The old hag should check her strength a bit more, she thought, but daren’t say. Brazen as she was, she wasn’t about to tango with the legendary strength of the Slug Princess; not after such a rude awakening.

Tsunade kept on glaring at the redhead, expecting her to crawl out of the Hokage bed and leave the chamber entirely. “Naruto must be missing you. You’ve been here for the last couple of night.”

“Naruto would want to be alone,” Kushina scoffed, and then leered sidelong at the buxom blonde. “Besides, before the night the Kyubi got free, I remember that this was my bedroom too!” Yes, she and Minato had their own house, but on busy schedules, they would hunker down here.

“Time has passed, whether you were alive or not,” Tsunade advised harshly, still waiting for the bed to be vacated. Kushina was a woman after her own heart: tough, strong, determined, and wasn’t afraid to speak out of turn. Therefore, she was a pain in the ass.

Kushina snorted at Tsunade’s statement, and foolishly said, “You sound like an old lady.”

THWACK!!

In the past, however rare the occurrence was that they would meet, their united front against Jiraiya’s perversions had always laid some ground for kinship, so they never had a chance to realize how much they had in common and therefore get along like rivals. They didn’t necessarily hate each other – or else Kushina would’ve never sought refuge in Tsunade’s bed – but Kushina’s disregard for rules and Tsunade’s slack tendencies when it came to complying with them made it difficult for Tsunade to sneak in her usual catnaps whenever Shizune was not around. Kushina’s presence disrupted her schedule.

“You think you can hit me all day?!” raged the tear-eyed Uzumaki.

“You think you can sleep here whenever you want?!” Tsunade barked back.

The two women were in each other’s faces, growling and tightening their fists. It was surely a bout that would level the room – and many men would eagerly pay to watch them wrestle – but the Red-Hot Habanero was overmatched by Tsunade’s cool and prodigious strength. She reached for the back of Kushina’s shirt, her movements deft to Kushina’s gaze, and plucked her out of bed like a kitten. And like a kitten, Kushina just hung there, dumbfounded as she was manually escorted from the room by the scruff of her dress.

Then she was plopped out the door. “Go home!!” Tsunade ordered her, and then slammed and locked the door.

“Hey!” Kushina pivoted and ran the bottom of her fists into the door over and over. “Open up!”

“Go home,” Tsunade answered back from inside, already half-buried in pillows that smelled of salt ramen drool.

ccc Naruto, Kaori & Ino ccc

Kaori had never felt more exposed walking down the roads to her house, though it would take quite an updraft – and a sustained one, at that – to carry up her dress and show off her lack of panties. Naruto had them, stuffed in his pocket as insurance or a trophy; she didn’t mind which.

The three of them, walking side by side, seemed relatively normal, though Kaori had Ino to thank for that. Even after protesting that he was fine in the shop, Naruto was the most eager when they left. Kaori’s trembling hands shuffle nervously for the key to her shop. When she had finally turned the latch, Naruto boisterously cheered “Let’s go!”, pointing off to the distance in a manner befitting Lee. It was enough that he acted so excitable, but Ino couldn’t get out a word before Naruto slung Kaori over his shoulder like a caveman claiming his woman. Embarrassed, Kaori resisted, drawing her legs up and looking like she was trying to imitate a ball. Her face flushed red as she tried to dismount, though Naruto’s arm around her midsection was more than her strength could match. “Naruto-san! Please, I can walk!”

“Huh? But it’d be faster if we just…”

“Put her down!!” Ino barked with a downward thrust of her fist on his head.

And thus, they walked together. Despite the embarrassing way Naruto handled her at times, Kaori seemed quite happy walking next to him. Her eyes darted to him frequently, and though her hands were politely clasped in front of her waist as she walked, she wouldn’t have minded if he held one or took her arm in the crook of his elbow.

She missed those little niceties.

But perhaps, as she and the two teens arrived at the Yamanaka porch, she missed physical contact more. She felt Naruto close in from behind – What would the neighbors think?! – and his anticipation jabbed indecently at her rear. She acted like he had ambushed her with a kunai! With it jabbing behind her, she hurried to meet his demands and open the door. Normally, she would step aside and let them enter first, but she was a mess of nerves, stumbling in and letting Ino close – and firmly lock – the door. Now in this privacy, she was unsure what was to come. On instinct, she became mother and hostess, turning to the kitchen after asking “Would you like some tea first, Naruto-san?”

She didn’t make it to the kitchen, much less her first step. Naruto’s arm – bandaged and counterfeit, but still strong – caught her while his hand hurried with the zipper of her dress. “You’ve been wearing it too much already,” he jibed. It was true that her standard of dressing was pretty, but it was hardly sexy. No curves shown, no wobble or sway demonstrated; if anything, the sexuality of it came solely from its mystery.

“Na-Naruto-san!” Willing as she was, when her dress became slack across her bust, she hugged the cloth to her modestly. Her shoulders raised and her head ducked between them. It wasn’t very often that she was seen naked by someone else; never intimately except by Inoichi.

But Naruto had made her the promise already. She had given him the info needed to act – “He’ll be at Kurenai-san’s until tonight.” – and he had promised her that she would not regret imparting the information. She had no one to blame but herself, really, when Naruto plucked her clothes from her sternum and let it all fall unceremoniously on the floor. She just about knelt to retrieve it, but could not; Naruto was already making a grab for her chest.

His fingers slid between her clenched arms and continued to wedge their way onward until they disheveled her frilly bra – perhaps the most flashy thing about her, and she kept it all hidden away. She protested in humble observance of herself and decorum, but Naruto would not be swayed until he got a fistful of what she was hiding. He clutched the mound, testing its size, and found naught but softness. Not big breasts – bigger than Karui’s and maybe Fu’s thanks to childbearing – and there was no tone either due to lack of fitness, but her diet and moderation kept shape and some height. Though fat, even Buta-chan’s bosoms had some sturdiness to them; muscle under them.

Then Naruto sought the nipple directly; a hardened bud that timidly poked against his inquisitive hand. When he caught it between a gentle thumb and forefinger, Kaori reacted as if he yanked on it. The tightness of her arms across her chest lessened, but she was far from being ready enough to drop them and let Naruto play.

She’d all but forgotten Ino’s presence until she slipped around like some kind of serpent, dodging underneath an arm to pry the other breast free. Ino had more comfort and familiarity with her mom; the resistance seemed more of a game to her even when Kaori verbally resisted.

The cup went up, and the breast came out with a bounce and wobble. It was like tearing off a band-aid; the anticipation was worse than the pull, but now it was over, and no harm was done. Yet Kaori still shirked when Naruto ogled Ino’s find. Maybe he was just a charming flatterer to give her past-prime tit such a lingering and hungry gaze; maybe he really was just impressed by any breast, even after seeing so many – as Kaori could guess. Or maybe she just sold herself short, and though Inoichi was always too tired or too busy, her body still retained desirability.

Naruto’s left hand grabbed it, and with both breasts in his possession, he awed as he shoved them together and lifted, making them appear bigger. Kaori refused to speak for a moment, gushing over Naruto’s adoration as he flicked the other cup of her bra up over her other breast and faced both scrumptious dusky-pink nipples. Her heart hammered, and he had all the control. She felt that she could only resume some herself if she could get a word in. “Do… you like them?” she asked, her voice hitching at the end like someone was about to shove her head underwater.

Naruto’s eyes flashed up to hers, regarding her question. At once, he began to laugh. “Get on the couch” was his answer, letting her tits drop so that he could address his trousers.

But his impatience was blocked. “Not the couch!” scolded Ino, who had started to unbutton her top in her own show of anticipation. She jabbed a finger to the stairs. “We have a bed, you know!”

“Right!” Once again, Naruto favored haste over sensibility and plucked Kaori up to hoist her atop his shoulder. For the first time, Kaori let loose a shriek and balled up instantly, her feet the only means to defend against this position that shamelessly showed off her crotch as well as her ass. Naruto ran off with her, ascending the stairs with excited chatter; Kaori bobbing over his shoulder the entire time.

Ino stared after them, and then sighed. “Jeez. He’s so impatient.” The last button was undone, and she shed her top. Neatly folding it over her arm before setting it over the elegant sofa, she looked up when she heard a thud and a creak of a bed; Naruto tossing Kaori to readiness before clamoring on top with her. Again, Ino sighed, and reached for the back clasp of her highlight-yellow bra.

Upstairs…

Upstairs, Naruto truly was impatient. He unloaded the mom onto her bed – after giving him directions to her bedroom (as he’d never been there before) – and instantly began to kick his way out of his pants. He didn’t bother with his jacket beyond getting it halfway unzipped. His pants were too uncomfortable to bother removing his top half, and he was too excited to finally get inside Kaori and fuck her for real.

Kaori nearly cowered as he crawled on the bed after her. She had scooted back, the neatly-arranged pillows bunching around her backside. “Uh, Naruto-san…”

“Relax, Kaori-san,” Naruto smiled, holding her waist and pulling her to him. He lined her up underneath his dangling but erect shaft. “You’re too nervous.” He kneed her thighs apart; she gave way to him, opening her legs and letting him nestle between. Once more, he peeked at her breasts, separating across her chest without the support of a bra. A smirk manifesting between his whiskers, he acknowledged the gap between her legs, waiting for his approach.

He supported her as he drove in, refilling the spot he’d left in the flower store, and Kaori wailed in appreciation for his service. Her tunnel was wet and inviting with its warmth and squeeze. Burrowing in to his hilt as Kaori’s hands clasped between his shoulder blades, he exhaled and leaned onto her. She grunted a little under his weight, but gave no sort of complaint to it. Her hips raised to meet his; brown hair meshing with the short blond curls of his crotch.

They stared into each other’s eyes as their uneven breathing became heavier. They fed off the other’s desire, and Naruto made the first move, pulling back – a nice, slick draw – and then punched back in. Kaori’s legs lifted, clutching on him, and she tried not to make too much of an uproar as her stud began plowing. She grunted each time. He bottomed out with such speed and force, she had to ask him to slow down. With a nervous chuckle, retracting his hips a little, he apologized.

“You’re just as impatient as Sakura keeps saying you are,” Ino was heard from the doorway, and Naruto had to look, and he was glad he did. Ino was amazing at presentation. Having congressed with her twice before – though one time being blind to her – Naruto’s jaw still dropped when he saw her leaning against the doorway post, grinning nonchalantly at him, as though the entirety of her body was not uncovered for his viewing pleasure. That face was serene and beautiful with eyes – or eye, as her single bang covered the other – and her lips just barely shimmered with perfectly-applied lip gloss; or were they naturally like that? Neck to breasts, smooth… And he finally got to see those tits; those heavy but high, soft but perky, pale skin but pink nipples sweet mounds of cream with cherry on top.

Kaori herself felt the extent of Naruto’s excitement when his already-swollen member gave a rigid leap while ogling her daughter. Small wonder though; no jealousy in her eye as she also admired Ino, who had been born with an extraordinary gift of beauty. The little girl she had raised – and her husband, spoiled – had blossomed magnificently; a splendid orchid amongst a patch of leaves. Her training had cut away traces of fat, though she had a regiment that paid dues to her femininity. Diet was key, of course; she kicked her starving habit and was rewarded with those bountiful breasts that now made Naruto drool.

And she’d always been a groomer, though Kaori felt a bit embarrassed to notice. Nearly bald, Ino’s smooth pubic mound still kept a narrow crown above her currently-blossomed slit. Thick, strong thighs were clearly apparent… … able to kick a man or grip him; Naruto expected the latter. He was entranced when she finally went into motion. Was it a lure, or did her hips have that naturally-seductive sway? This way and that; he had to assume that she wanted him to watch her, for she rarely had that ‘come hither’ look; ‘never’ was more accurate when Naruto was concerned. But he’d proven his worth to her. He’d earned those bedroom eyes.

Yet it was not him she went for when she joined them on the bed. She slid immediately along her mom’s left side and kissed her on the lips. Though becoming a habit between them, Kaori was nevertheless apprehensive about the outward display of maternal lust in front of someone else. Ino’s were closed, but Kaori stared straight past her to witness Naruto’s reaction: a slack-jawed smile, another, stronger thump in her pussy, and she could swear she felt a haphazard spurt of stickiness mess across her cervical wall.

Ino’s glossy lips lingered, but when they detached from Kaori’s panting mouth, they hovered. They locked eyes, but Ino’s business was elsewhere. Her fingers resumed their interrupted path from last night. This time, Kaori had no intention of intercepting. Her bosom swelled with a sudden gasp when Ino reached the place Naruto occupied. “Is this better?” asked the daughter. Her index finger stroked at that one spot above the penetration, and the muscles of Kaori’s legs flexed sporadically. “Is this what you wanted?”

The composure of Kaori’s expression faltered. Her neck strained while her brow perspired. Eagerly, she nodded twice. “Yes,” she admitted. Her brown eyes, halfway closed, met Naruto’s blue ones. She beseeched with one word: “Please.”

And he consented. He held her hips as he began to fuck her; really fuck her. It was not his intention to replace Inoichi, but he was on that track. The last – and perhaps only – time Inoichi took her this hard and fast, he’d been drunk, and the bout of passion lasted a pitiful two minutes before he slumped and snoozed; neither had even reached climax.

That was not the case with Naruto. Half a minute was all he needed to trigger her next, unreserved orgasm. She’d been on bated breath and elevated with anticipation. It was likely that Kaori would have cum just from having Naruto sit inside her for a little while longer, but she was glad he put forth the effort.

And of course, Ino was an encouraging presence, linking hands with her mom, still rubbing at her pussy for extra stimulation, and sucking one wobbling tit into her mouth like she was an infant again. Her tongue rolled along the stiff center, flicking the bud back and forth, all the while keeping watch of her pleasure-loaded mom’s face. When Kaori came, it was shown very expressively; Ino could pinpoint the exact moment the surmounted sensation overcame her. Lines appeared over her face as she tried and failed to keep from screaming. Her hips buckled against Naruto’s fervor, throwing him off time until he decided to sit back and watch her quim undulate and wet herself.

He was lax, but Ino was not. She showed no mercy for her mother and rubbed all the more passionately at her clit until Kaori’s fingernails bit into the flesh of Ino’s arm. “Ino! Ino, stop…!!”

But Ino would not stop, and it was by her hand – literally – that Kaori sped right on through the comedown into another climax. Her untrained body was fascinating to the youthful ninjas, who had been taught to suppress just about every bit of emotion. Naruto actually found it comical, sniggering as he jabbed her exhausted clitoris with his thumb. “You’re really sensitive, Kaori-san!”

Though it was practically what she begged for, the older woman felt relieved when the dick slid out of her; its noise was the only thing that embarrassed her, even as she felt her tight gash gawp in his absence. If he was going to dress and take his leave, she’d be fine with that. After such a set of orgasms – two back-to-back, when she hadn’t had one in over a year! – she was grateful to him.

“I think she’s too tired.” Naruto beamed at Ino as she sat up and frowned at his declaration.

She prodded his chest with her pointer finger. “Is that it? Naruto, you have no insight when it comes to women.”

Naruto disapproved and almost let it slip that she had no idea the scores of women – friend and enemy alike – he’d lain with.

“You should ease her into new experiences,” she hinted with a wink.

Catching on, Naruto brightened to a degree that actually concerned Ino. “Got it!” he answered, and immediately flipped the winded Kaori onto her stomach. The older woman exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Not that, stupid!” Ino yelled, blocking her mother’s virgin asshole with her hand and tugging a lock of his hair with the other.

“Ow! I thought that was what you meant,” Naruto griped, retreating from the barred passage that was probably three sizes too small for him.

The vulgar thought had crossed Ino’s mind; seeing her abstinent, traditional parent stretch obscenely over a cock. But she had to consider preparation. Naruto could damage her if he just forced his way in; an average cock would do damage! And taking Kaori’s low threshold of pain into account…

It was just best to avoid the extremes of flighty sex for another time.

Ino softened on the frowning Jinchuriki as he continued glowering while soothing his scalp. He was dense. “I’m sure you’ve done this before,” she said, and then bowed down. She pushed back the hair blocking her eye and moved her mouth over the tip of his cock.

Seething, Naruto consented with a joyous nod. “Yeah! A lot!” And he forced Ino’s head deeper on his shaft. A guttural noise responded to his insistence, but no complaint was given. She had practice, he supposed, but when she crossed the fifth inch, he knew the limits of her experience.

She tasted Kaori all over him, though the moistness at the tip was not her. Naruto had been storing up a lot of delight, mounting the inevitable eruption like a rapidly-growing basin behind an insufficient small dam. So Ino wasn’t sure if she should break the dam, or simply chip away at it for her mom to reap the benefits.

She cupped his undercarriage, lifting the already-raised scrotum. Smooth skin… He didn’t seem like the type to groom, yet here was a well-shaven pair of balls. She unsheathed his dick from her mouth to go to them, kissing and flicking her tongue across the sensitive sac.

She was good, Naruto thought as he watched her. She was no Buta, though; the older, heavier woman had a talent for scooping up and slopping down his genitals, pillar and boulders! Ino was much too inexperience and probably even too small – despite being a loudmouth – to attempt Buta-chan’s skill. One testicle: slurp-slurp-pop!! The other: slurp-pop-slurp-slurp!! Ino at least was not negligent.

Kaori had tried to roll over and relax on her back, but her daughter’s need to work her mouth over Naruto’s cock had inadvertently pinned her to the bed. She’d no choice but to turn and look back, embarrassed that it was her naked ass Ino sucked over.

It wasn’t until Kaori felt safe enough to lie back down to catch her breath that she was stirred again at her snatch. Strumming fingers moved along her engorged lips before dipping in, two fingers hardly substituting the space that Naruto’s girth had claimed. Yet in and out, Ino lazily began to move her fingers; multitasking by using only her mouth to clean Naruto’s penis. One hand did the thrusting; the other scooted Kaori’s thighs open for better access. Kaori’s cheek fell onto the mattress as she gave a prolonged moan. Ino – after a sloppy POP!! from a testicle leaving her mouth – told Naruto something, and not long after that, he was filling Kaori with his cock again, replacing Ino’s fingers.

Kaori made a deep-throated grunt when Naruto made a sharp stab inside of her, filling up her space. He wasted no time! She braced herself for his energetic pace, fisting the blanket and ready to smother her screams into a pillow if need be, yet he remained motionless after pressing in. Her ecstatic walls convulsed around him, and he gave an appreciative noise to her body’s effort to milk him, but all the same, he kept stationary.

What was he waiting for?

Though being plugged was enough to have her shuddering and approach another orgasm – she’d no control – Kaori wondered if there was something wrong. She hadn’t the chance to ask when she felt something drizzle over her ass; specifically, the crack and the off-limits hole. The muscular ring clenched reflexively as she gasp. What was that?! She felt Ino’s weight at her bottom half, her bust squished down on her mom’s rump as her hands pried open her indecency. That was spit lubing up her asshole! Kaori yelped and whimpered, particularly when her brazen daughter began to slap very specifically on that saliva-soaked hole.

Just a tease, it turned out, but Kaori was still rattled by it. No other person had even seen that part of her until now; daylight sex had usually been forbidden after Ino was born. Whatever plans Ino had for her, it involved a cluster of movement and squirming. In an awkward tangle, she went underneath her mom, repositioning legs and arms, elevation and posture. When they had finished, Kaori realized with great embarrassment that looking down faced her with her daughter’s trim little cunt. The shaven pubic hair brought a coldness to Kaori’s chest, for why did her sweet daughter need such a presentable mound? Who preferred it this way?

But if Ino, underneath, was backwards to Kaori, that meant that she herself had a close-up view of Naruto corking her pussy; an intimate audience. But Kaori couldn’t object; Naruto had started. His strokes were fast at first, jarring Kaori’s arms until she had to fight to stay aloft, lest she get a face full of her daughter’s muff. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to view her Ino’s sex.

Naruto’s pace slowed, yet his moans continued to mount. “That feels good,” he slurred, for even if Kaori did not know it, Ino was diligently at work, chasing Naruto’s thrusts with her tongue, lining his underside and suckling on his balls whenever they came within reach. She saw little else but the erection stretching through her mom’s hairy pussy or the swing of Naruto’s balls. She hugged Kaori’s waist, anchoring her to the two. When Naruto burrowed in as deep as he could and held, she responded by nuzzling his balls, pressing her nose up to his scrotum while attempting to gulp both contents into her too-small mouth. When she released them, she did so with a loud, open-mouthed gasp with strings of spit still holding to him. He resumed when her sucking had ended, and her attention turned to the other side.

Kaori had not felt a tongue on her vagina for a good number of years, and Ino’s was intent. It shocked the older woman to a wail when Ino licked the nub of nerves. Her chin brushed the mound of hair as she nipped and chomped at Kaori’s stuffed pussy. All the while, Naruto pounded away, resisting as Kaori’s hand tried to stall him. “I can’t…!” she cried, trying to resist the wet response to the heightened pleasure. But knowing her mom’s limits, Ino strove to surpass them, unconcerned with her own composure as she smooshed her face completely to the pussy, letting Naruto’s slick cock streak her cheek with Kaori’s juices. It was all to get that scream from Kaori. “Yah~!!” And there it was. The older woman bucked against her will, causing her breasts to flop erratically to her movements. Resisting with all her strength, she was unable to hold on to her dignity, and she gave Ino’s tongue an explosion of flavor. And despite the wave, Ino kept licking like it fueled her to make her mom lose control.

Of course, this caused an impressive squeeze around Naruto’s twitching length that finally caused him to stagger. A choked gasp left his throat as he tipped forward. He caught the woman for balance, feeling her stability falter. Cumming compromised her delicate frame, which his weight did not help. “I’m going to…” he trailed off in her ear.

Kaori’s head turned partially to him, acknowledging his warning and not knowing how to respond. Maybe it was the brain-numbing aftereffect of orgasm, but she gave a single, small nod in consent. He wasted no time in fulfilling his promise, his sternum flush with Kaori’s back as he continued fucking her in a manner that Ino thought would be more appropriate for someone like Kiba.

Naruto truly did not last long. He’d been edging for the better part of an hour, after all; the shop, the torturous walk here, and then holding back as Ino kept tempting him. He couldn’t be faulted as he humped himself to climax. With a shout, he hurled himself in to her cervix, pressing it inward until a stream of white seeped into the inner chamber. Hot white, bubbling up and churning into her.

“Oh my,” gasped Kaori, eyes widening. The heat filled her belly.

Naruto was not done cumming when he receded, nor did he keep thrusting. He pulled back – though made a grunt as if in pain while doing so – and held. The gap ahead began to fill with the following volley of semen. When she was filled, he plunged onward, churning the deposit, either forcing it into her or forcing it out…

Ino tasted it before the flood arrived. She had seen the twitching of his balls, knowing that he was at least close to cumming. But then the sperm surfaced, oozing out from around the barricade of his dick to trickle along Kaori’s folds until meeting Ino’s taste buds. Enthusiastically, she drank him up, but was ill-prepared for his sudden evacuation. Uncorked, the half-way insemination spilled out from Kaori’s gape and gushed over Ino’s face.

“Gah! Naruto!” Blinded, Ino turned away, forced to let his discharge overflow across the left side of her face and into her hair. Just how much did he cum to cause such an outpour? And if that wasn’t enough, Naruto decided that her open mouth was the perfect cleaning area. The unprepared girl’s mouth was pried open as she fit onto him. Head leaning back, it was actually very easy for him to shove past the back of her mouth and charge into her throat. Her slender neck bulged where his dick invaded; surprisingly, she did not complain, even as he jerked subtly, getting a few satisfying thrusts and the last globules out and down Ino’s esophagus. As if a delicacy, Kaori’s cum-spilling cunt continued to glaze his dick so that Ino would not lose the taste, even as her throat and tongue scrubbed him clean.

“Ah~!” Naruto smiled and looked down at Ino. Slowly and carefully, he withdrew, and she made a throaty noise as the cock pulled out of her gullet. She peeked up with the one eye not covered in cum; she flinched when a final drop left from her mom’s quim to seep into the mess already at her cheek.

Quietly, the two stared at each other. Then Ino’s tongue dragged out, cleaning up the white splotch at the corner of her lips. “Are you done?” she asked, still squinting through the mask of semen.

Naruto chuckled and presented his cock. It kept its firmness, twitching and begging for another go. “Not even close,” he promised.

Kaori couldn’t believe her ears!

ccc Mothers Force ccc

“She closed the shop. That’s unusual,” Yoshino mused on the information that she’d been given.

“No, not really,” Mebuki confessed, walking on Yoshino’s right, opposite to Mikoto. She looked sympathetically to the other two women; widows, along with Kurenai. “Kaori-san has started an erratic schedule ever since the war. With Ino-chan split between missions and the shop, she doesn’t have much help otherwise.” The three had no clue that Naruto had lent his assistance for the past couple of days.

“Hmm…” Yoshino cupped her chin and thought. Yes, Kaori was taxed; Ino was more flighty than Shikamaru, less dependable. But that did not mean that she shouldn’t be included in this night’s activities. Buta was gone, waiving her sway in the group, and Yoshino sought to capitalize on that. The other women – with the exception of Kurenai – were in agreement that something more lasting should be done with the perverted youth than just moving between homes to do chores until the lust was out of him. The Nara method was effective, Yoshino said often. It would do the boy well to keep urges under control.

“You seem troubled, Mebuki-san,” Mikoto observed as Yoshino continued thinking. The blond and the raven-haired women lagged to face each other. “Is there something wrong?”

Mebuki glanced off to the side. She shouldn’t have been surprised that the perception of an Uchiha caught on to her distress. “Sakura and I had an argument not long before I went to see Kaori-san. I know we caught Kiba…” Or rather, Tsume did… “But she insisted on going to the hot springs today. I told her I didn’t want her to. What if another goes to that hole? What if they see my daughter…?” She pursed her lips, dreading the idea.

“We’ll make a request to the Fifth,” Mikoto assured her with a nod and a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fixed.”

“And at Kiba and Konohamaru’s expense!” barked Yoshino, turning on them with her usual scowl. “The ones responsible for the damage should be the ones to fix it! With added punishment as well!” She stormed onward down the road. “The Mothers Force will weed out all the perverts lurking amongst our children!”

Mebuki made a face. Sometimes, she thought that Yoshino-san took this quest too seriously. She looked to Mikoto for her thoughts; Mikoto, with a knack for sealing feelings, just smiled politely and carried on to the Yamanaka household in search of their missing member. If not at home, where else could she be?

That was exactly their thought when they came knocking to no answer. Yoshino knocked vigorously, harder than what would be considered polite. But no answer; in the middle of the day, and with the shop closed. “Is there somewhere else she would visit?” Mikoto asked, for the other mothers knew the timid one’s behaviors better than her.

Mebuki looked back and forth between her and Yoshino. Really, unless Kaori had taken up going to the fields herself to pick wildflowers, the only place she could be was Inoichi’s gravesite.

“She’s not here, so we’ll check!” Yoshino observed, pivoting from the doorway. “If we don’t find her there, then we’ll have to move forward without her!” She stormed ahead on their new path with both mothers in tow.

Mikoto paused for a moment before leaving the doorstep. She waited, and her head tilted just slightly. Then she went with the others.

If she had turned, if any of them had, they would see the one they were looking for, pressed up against the upstairs window, breasts flattened on the pane, a horrified expression on her face from her exposure, and a cock splitting the pink crease between.

ccc


	13. Collide!

Collide!

ccc

Sakura stewed. She stewed in the hot springs, stewing over the wall. She found that mischievous, little – actually big – hole that Naruto made… or used… The details weren’t altogether clear, but Ino had said she ‘used’ the hole with Naruto, and confirming that there was a hole at all led her to believe Ino. Sure, it might have been a tease to say that she was with Naruto – Sakura’s safety if things with Sasuke-kun didn’t work out – but such pranks were beneath Ino. And peeping through a hole at the hot springs was not beneath Naruto.

She glanced around. It was an unusually busy day for the women’s bath; a paradise for a peeper. Tenten sat half-submerged, her towel dipping beneath her bust as she scooped handfuls of hot spring water over her arms to mend weary bones. Moegi, who acted womanly and mature outside, ran around the pool stark naked, arms out like wings as younger girls chased her jubilantly and older women yelled “Moegi-chan! Put your towel on!” Even Shizune was there, enjoying a break from the Hokage manor as her master napped. She was wrapped conservatively in her towel, though holding Ton-Ton up on her lap pushed up her bosoms to make a cleavage. Shiho sat by herself nearest to the hole, and though Sakura did not notice in her hateful pondering, her glasses darted often to the general direction of the hole that Sakura had started to despise so much.

Sakura sunk deeper into the water until she was up to her nostrils. She stewed and stewed and stewed some more, exhaling bubbles to make it look like the water was boiling from the flames of her frustration. Slowly, her green eyes cast over to the wall, pinpointing the hole that defiled the sanctity of it all. These frolicking women were all in danger of being victims.

The bubbles came up hotter.

ccc The Yamanaka Household ccc

“Wow,” Naruto dragged, looking over Kaori’s shoulder to watch the trio of his nemeses depart, hardly noticing the brief pause of Mikoto’s leaving step. Kaori pushed against the window, whimpering and pleading that he take her back to the security of the bed, out of sight of the world beyond. But Naruto did not; not right away, at least. With a cocky grin, he shoved her to the windowpane, flattening her breasts more so that her nipples looked like pink discs from the other side. His cock crammed up in her soaked pussy, and she was mortified when her wet walls squelched and jettisoned a jot of his semen to the carpet. She shuddered, closing her eyes and turning away from the outside even as her cheek pressed against the glass. All it would take was one passerby; one straying eye to see her humiliation. Naruto read her better than her own conscious admittances. Her body reacted the most prominently when she was in danger of being caught. Perhaps that was true for everyone, the jolt of adrenalin from the risk of exposure, but Naruto doubted that every woman would also roll her hips back and dig into his pelvis for more; not unless she was getting off from the thrill. Naruto knew that while she kept up the guise of under-spoken, polite decorum, she wanted to be noticed, seen for the woman she wanted to be.

A wicked notion came to Naruto’s mind when he thought of what he could do to exploit her hidden fetish. Perhaps when the time came, he’d show Kaori off to her Mothers Force.

For now, though, he’d show her to the bed, complying with her modesty and tossing her over the mattress on her back. He hardly gave a moment for her to get her bearings and brace herself; he caught her waist and pulled her against his standing lap as quickly as his hips jutted to hers. Her arms fanned out, hands grasping for support. One hand found the edge of the mattress, and the other found Ino’s hand. Her daughter, the one who smeared Naruto’s cum off her face and onto the bed sheet’s corner, supported her while watching Naruto’s rapid thrusts. She couldn’t honestly say she’d ever taken a pace quite like what her mom was being given.

“Has Dad ever done you like this?” she asked on impulse, truly curious of what Kaori’s marriage life was like in bed.

Kaori’s alarmed eyes found hers in an instant. “Ino,” she wheezed. “What a thing to ask your mother!” Her reproach given, she returned to watching Naruto take her like he meant to breed her. Her legs lifted and interlocked about his hips.

Her refusal made Ino that much more curious. She shoved a hand over Kaori’s flopping breast and squeezed. “Did he?” she returned, her chest starting to heave excitedly. One hand held Kaori’s tit, but she had another to start stroking her wet pussy lips. She loved her father, but her mother was being given the fuck of her life! She needed to stimulate to the fullest! She never thought of Inoichi like that, and never wished for them to cheat, but in the heat of the moment…

“I’ve never had it like this before!” Kaori’s confession rushed out of her as her bosom filled with a swarm of moans and gasps. Her hands reached out and caught Naruto’s abdomen; if she was trying to stall him, she failed miserably. Naruto, wheezing himself as he mixed the sperm already planted inside her, shifted his left hand so that his thumb could reach out to her clit. He pressed hard on it, lubricating with her flowing essence as well as whatever semen he had not put inside of her.

Her orgasms were such a showing. The stiff woman went into a series of convulsions, her pussy dragging itself over his cock with need, her hands curling and clawing, leaving marks over the Kyubi’s seal. The pain shocked Naruto deliciously, his dick thumping readily to expel another healthy load to her still-fertile womb. And of course, she was a squirter. She dowsed Naruto’s pelvis herself just as much as he drowned her insides. Even with this extra lubricant, Naruto found with delight just how much resistance her contracting quim put up. A hand held his weight on the bed when he plowed forward; deliberately slow, the head of his cock wrenching apart her condensed walls until he was up against her uterus again, crowding it so she could feel her guts give a shove.

She felt him twitching again at her inside and anticipated the tide of warmth soon to follow. In that moment before the flood, she briefly considered the possibility of conceiving a child with Naruto; his or her sister an avid participant in his or her conception.

Yet the anticipation of filling turned backwards; she felt herself being evacuated, the long shaft of Naruto retreating from her wet snatch until he pulled out completely. Her head lifted to see what was the matter. She’d no complaints towards him spreading his seed further within her. Why pull out?

Ino was the reason, holding Naruto by the base in a strong, strangling fist. Naruto’s cock bobbed and swelled, darkening even from its ceased circulation. He wanted to cum, but Ino was preventing it. And tortuously, she fondled his aching balls while his load was held back. She chuckled looking up at him. “Not yet,” she said, and then turned to Kaori. “I want to see you put it in Mom’s mouth.”

Naruto, of course, wouldn’t say no; he would certainly like to see his temporary employer’s reaction when he spurted all across her face and chest and wherever else he could boast the potency of his testicles. Kaori, on the other hand, moved back with eyes wide. “My mouth?” she repeated as if she heard incorrectly.

Ino just continued to leer and gave one nod.

Kaori thought of it. A blowjob; Inoichi hadn’t been particularly fond of them, or maybe she just didn’t have a knack for it. Yet the idea was tantalizing, even if the cock was slathered with her own flavor.

Ino released Naruto’s dick slowly, and he prowled like a beast uncaged. She matched his advance until she was reclining onto her pillows against the headboard. She didn’t try to escape, though; she just needed to get ready.

Naruto continued to crawl, even when on top of her. She hadn’t let his wagging erection out of her sight. A deep inhale expanded her chest when he suddenly reared up at her midriff, straddling just above her belly. The cock came up and dropped between her spread breasts. She could breathe him in, even though her own glaze coated him. Looking down at it, from tip to root, he seemed more massive. How had he fit inside her?! “It’s been a very long time… since I’ve…” She trailed off, tucking a twirl of hair behind her ear.

“It’s fine, okay?” Naruto assured her, acting more patiently than his penis as it spilled over with pre-cum onto her chest. He held her head right beneath her bun, and then guided her forward. Her mouth compliantly opened, though not wide enough; obviously too undignified to open the mouth wide. He caught on her thin lips just once, but then helped himself to her open orifice. He could tell right away that the pungency of sex was too strong for her refined taste as she made a sour face right when his soaked cock slid against her tongue. He pressed regardless, and pulled her head along to savor the full flavor. Her nose crinkled, but she willingly obliged until he met the back of her throat – with little more than two inches left over. Insistently, Naruto made for the curve of her esophagus, though that caused an unladylike retch followed by a bit of slobber soaring from her bottom lip onto her chest. Her hands resisted him finally, pushing pleadingly at his thighs. It was just one more inch, though! A bit of reluctance quashed under lust, he had faith that she could manage, and in went the seventh inch. Kaori’s thin neck bulged distinctly with the thick intrusion while her nose shoved into the shortened span of his yellow pubic hair. She gagged and croaked, trying to make some noise as Naruto jammed her windpipe.

The flutter of panicked muscles, the rapid change in pressure around him; Naruto wished he could enjoy it longer, but Kaori tapped his thighs urgently, still pulling against the hand that sealed her to his dick. He let up, and she dropped back with a much-needed intake of air. She fell against her pillow, which made her tits wobble slightly. “Naruto-san,” she wheezed, looking imploringly up at him. “I’m… not as young as I used to be.” A polite way of saying ‘don’t force me.’ Naruto got the hint, but laughed nonetheless as he agreed.

She nodded, hoping that he understood, and then moved back to take his dick in her mouth again. Tenacious; Naruto was honestly impressed, though her skill showed serious lack of Buta-level prowess. Her licks were too timid, hardly even ghosting along his tip – though the look on her face when she inadvertently gathered some of his swelling pre-cum made him twitch. He directed one of her hands – both of which never released his legs – to his balls, and she showed some intrigue in them. She lightly pinched the loose skin and pulled just as tenderly, examining the texture of his testicles. All in all, it felt good, but Naruto wasn’t going to get off with just this.

“Here,” he said, taking his dick from Kaori’s possession and readjusting his stance to dip his shaft in the space between her breasts. After guiding her hands away from his genitals, he had her smoosh her breasts together, embracing his dick. Not a hug like Hinata’s chest at all, Naruto reflected, but it’d do. “Just hold them,” he instructed before thrusting.

This was something her girlfriends – back when she had time to be in those boy-chasing cliques – sometimes mentioned, though she daren’t repeat the crude phrase herself. She just kept her tits mashed up around his piston, watching as the head approached and backed off in even thrusts. She had to tuck in her chin to see it, yet she knew she was directly in the line of fire. She looked up. “Naruto-san…”

Ino crossed her line of vision, her head popping in so that her tongue could flick teasingly at Naruto’s tip. She tagged his slit, picking up the trace of his excitement. Normally, she’d be more outgoing; she’d been all hands and mouth since joining, after all. But Naruto would not let her. Since she and Kaori were taking care of things down there, he decided to do some exploring himself; namely in the region of Ino’s well-displayed backside. She huffed – he felt the hot air across his dick – and muffled a moan against her mom’s presented breast when Naruto’s fingers danced along her crevice; she outright jerked and snapped at him when he sought her limits of exploration. Maybe that was too much, he mentally snickered, and then went to her wetter hole. Two fingers went in easily, though her body coiled around them tightly. Naruto could guess that she had more action than her mom, yet her quim stayed so firm.

His fingers spread, starting in scissor motions to work her walls wider. The more he tested her, the more frantic her mouth became, the more excited he moved, the more Kaori anticipated. The cycle went on and on, and he could feel how Ino had been edged just as much as himself. She took away from his dick to kiss her mom, hard, on the mouth. Swapping spit and taking whatever flavor she could out of Kaori’s stunned lips, Ino kissed sloppily and passionately, all the while shoving to Naruto’s digging fingers.

“I’m cumming already,” Naruto wheezed out, the visual of Ino so voraciously corrupting Kaori tipping him.

Ino disengaged. Breathless, she moved out of the way and set the side of her mom’s face against her chest. She was in control; Naruto’s target was to be Kaori’s face. A bull’s-eye, right off the bat! His ejected wad got Kaori in the right eye; she just barely managed to blink in time. She gasped from the gooey warmth cascading down to her cheek, but an open mouth caught cum, and a lot of it. Sucking his dick had been somewhat bitter, but his actual essence in a large dose gave a stronger taste. If she had not been a lady, she would have let it spill out; as a lady, though, even as more rained down on her face chest and tits, she swallowed and felt the bleach-like flavor scorch all the way down to her belly.

Naruto, tugging out the last drops intentionally over her left nipple, relaxed, sliding off of Kaori’s body as she recovered from her very first facial. He certainly made a mess; Ino was sure to tell him so as she touched the globs at Kaori’s neck. “Heh, I’ll stop if you want,” he crowed, eyeing the platinum blonde.

She stared back at him, and then let her gaze go to his groin. The hand that was slick with her own juices curled meaningfully around his erection… Still an erection; Naruto was boasting a stamina that any man would wish for. Needless to say, Ino wasn’t going to back away from the challenge. She leered at Naruto and slithered away from her mom.

She approached Naruto, the bed creaking subtly under her hands and knees. When she was directly in front of him, she went onto her back and showed Naruto just how flexible she was –he had to wipe spittle from the corner of his mouth – when she held her knees and separated her legs, offering an uninhibited view of her platinum muff. She licked her fingertips and touched herself, as if she needed more moisture there. The pink line opened, the hole just barely visible between her luscious lips. Naruto extended his vision by reaching to her slit and pulling it open to stare inside. Untarnished pink; he’d say ‘Itadakimasu!’ if he wasn’t so anxious to be inside.

He pushed in quick to fill the void between Ino’s legs. Tight, she was, but he suffered no resistance. The pearly dollop she had seen on his tip – the last bit of semen that didn’t make in on her mom – gleamed intently before it was pushed inside of her; she could actually feel it as Naruto smeared it up against her cervix, the first risk of pregnancy so far. But she couldn’t cope with that; not while Naruto’s thick length opened her tight channel. Maybe her mom was less sexual, but Ino’s youthful loins bounced back after each congress, allowing Naruto a good effort of her embrace.

Naruto retracted and hammered back in, jarring Ino’s curled body underneath him with a harsh grunt. Her firm breasts – which he immediately grabbed after wondering for so long – wobbled with the impact. It took several of these rhythm-defining thrusts for her to accept him fully, though she gasped sharply when he tested the resilience of her cervical wall. He didn’t go too deep after that; he wanted her to enjoy it, but he also wanted a demonstration of how big he was. A proud smirk made an appearance when she unconsciously gasped it aloud.

“You’ve done this before,” she wheezed, cerulean eyes glancing up from where he impaled her.

A threesome? Naruto almost answered, as angry Karui and repentant Samui came to mind. But Ino was referring to something else. “Yes,” he answered back softly as some sweat rolled down his whiskered cheek.

Ino’s eyes twinkled. “Who?”

He waited, gave a few more hard thrusts as if that would dissuade this interrogation. No doubt she observed his notice of the Mothers Force, the significance of his attention to them. He couldn’t keep the focus out of his eyes. At the same time, he wanted to confess, wanted to let someone else know. “Buta-chan,” he said. He almost included Yoshino – to now say he made the Ino-Shika-Cho wife triad – but he figured out (or could at least assume by Yoshino’s reaction afterward) that his clone hadn’t gotten Yoshino, and had only heard her voice when fucking at the hot spring. If he could recall correctly, Yoshino had shouted a name to the girl on the other side of his dick, but he was too distracted to have given it any real consideration.

“Choji’s mom?!” Ino sounded shocked, her eyes wide, but not judging. A part of her believed that maybe Naruto had no standards and would shove his dick inside anyone willing. Maybe that was the case, she jibed as she glanced back to their joining and rejoining pelvises.

But where were Naruto’s standards? Her heart thumped eagerly as she decided to probe, to know the extent of his depravity. Her hands slid up his chest, hooking to his shoulders. She asked in a breath sultry and suggestive, “Have you ever thought of doing it with your mom?”

Naruto, for the first time, lost his cool and faltered. He grabbed her raised knee for balance, and his hips seized inside her. His mind went back to those red panties that he filled with his abundance, the elation and satisfaction at thinking of the one they belonged to. Did she find them? Even after all his deeds that fateful night, he was still aware that the evidence needed taking-care of, even if after a few runs under a hot faucet and soap, it still smelled of his sin.

“No,” he answered finally, his hips bucking quicker.

He was about as easy to read as her mom, Ino secretly laughed. And as Naruto’s lust rose and carried her with him, she wondered very briefly… how much Shikamaru would’veenjoyed watching this…

ccc Shikamaru ccc

Shikamaru wasn’t enthused to be taking a shower so early in the day – early evening – because there was still enough time for something unexpected and messy to happen. He fulfilled a day of training with Kotetsu and Izumo, as Choji was unavailable, attending a food fare out of village. Perhaps he was taking this shower now because he was bored, had nothing else expected of him today, and just planned to go to sleep in an hour or so. An early sleep…

He could take advantage. His mom wasn’t there, having headed out earlier to join the other mothers on another crusade that involved Konohamaru. Whatever trouble the kid had gotten into, he certainly provoked a wrath from his mom like no other had before.

But too troublesome to think very long about it; Shikamaru looked away from the showerhead. Down, his eyes fell, and there was the loathsome cage. His cock barred behind deer antlers, unable to make any use of it except when of need of the toilet. Bad enough when his father explained its reasons years ago before this imprisonment began, his mom had been the one to equip it. At the time, young Shikamaru thought it a bother, but felt it worse to complain. Wear it for a few years; a week or so, and you should be used to it. His dad had promised this, saying that he himself had worn it for the better part of his teenage years with no problem.

But customs were different then, Shikamaru would now argue. There were plenty more things to distract a ninja from the discomfort in his groin. Yoshino would never buckle; maybe Shikaku would have, but not Yoshino. So Shikamaru was stuck with this embarrassment that only Ino and Temari knew about. He’d been smart enough to hide it whenever he went to the bathhouse with friends.

With the usual sigh, Shikamaru cupped his hands at his forehead and shoved back his long hair, ridding it of shampoo.

In minutes, he was out, drying himself with a small cloth while his lower half was wrapped in a towel. Peaceful silence, an unusual quality in this house when the mother found something wrong with anything and everything he did. His gaze roamed the home until he saw the two notes delivered to the Nara home: one for Yoshino, one for him.

Oh yeah. That was why he was taking a shower and calling it an early day. He remembered that he got a message from Temari; an advance acknowledgement of her journey back to Konoha, which meant there’d be a lot to do; not a lot he’d want to do, but she would keep him busy and clean like a respectable jonin should be. She insisted that he shower once in morning, and once before bed. A nagger just like his mom…

He had no interest in his mom’s note as he approached the table where both messages lay, though Yoshino had no problem sifting through his mail. No doubt she saw Temari’s message about visiting and would go out of her way to double Shikamaru’s etiquette and reel the fine prize of a wife in. Troublesome… He had no problem with Yoshino looking in his mail, either; after catching the drawings Naruto and Kiba would leave at his door depicting her as a fire-breathing monster years ago, what else could really shock her or torment Shikamaru?

Then Shikamaru thought of the note itself. Temari telling him that she was arriving was a new thing; she usually surprised him – in a mean way – and acted like she was all business, that he was interfering in her work. Perhaps she wanted him to inform Naruto. He rolled his eyes, thinking that Naruto was the last person who needed information beforehand to act. Once, Temari called on him while he was on a binge at Ichiraku. Hearing her proposal whispered in his ear, Naruto gulped down the meal, threw down more money than necessary, and almost grabbed Temari by the hand to lead them to a designated spot. If Shikamaru’s memory served correctly, that spot wound up being his own bed; the first time he laid down next to his girlfriend and her stud and felt the rhythm of the mattress nearly rock him to sleep.

He quieted a slight sneer that crinkled his nose and did away with reminiscing. That was for old men well past their prime, and for people who bothered with jealousy and pride. Nothing he could do about it with the cage strangling his cock to submission; Naruto was simply his answer to Temari’s needs.

His gray eyes then gave little regard to Yoshino’s note. He didn’t need to know the information. Extra knowledge that had nothing to do with him was just more of a hassle, but he couldn’t help noticing that the note was from Konohamaru’s… parents? Legal guardians? Some Sarutobi jacking off somewhere? It was sealed with the Third’s clan signature, and on it, even as Shikamaru turned away to get dressed for bed, he noticed it said something along the lines of giving permission to do whatever it takes to keep the Sarutobi pride intact.

ccc The Yamanaka household ccc

Ino gave out. She was done. She called it quits. She needn’t anymore proof of Naruto’s proficiency, yet he still gave her two more rounds. And he had cum everywhere! He came inside her this last time, finally unplugging her to let the flowing white current drizzle across her asshole. The other two times, he had gotten on her, fisting her hair first as he pummeled her with a well-earned and –deserved cumshot, and the second was over her body, where he paid homage to her perky breasts. He nudged at her nipple with his dripping cockhead before he returned between her legs. She had held onto him this last time, trying to keep him from wrecking her. He came inside – as promised – and dragged out.

“Five times?” she said, eyes wide and hands on her temples as if to contain the mind-blowingness of it all. “Five?!” Her mom, to her credit, lasted two rounds with Naruto before Ino finished her off with her tongue – a lustful tangle which involved Ino on her back while Naruto fucked her and Kaori crouched on her face. Kaori was done, and Ino was just reeling it in.

And Naruto was smirking, sliding off the bed and looking around for his clothes. “Yeah. I learned that being a Jinchuriki gives a lot of stamina.” And he looked very proud and happy about that. No need for him to go into it, as there were all sorts of people who were testament to Naruto’s supernatural endurance, Ino now included among them.

She pushed a blob of cum away from beneath her eye and sat up, a satisfied ache between her legs; she didn’t bother to close them just yet. Surely it was more than simple Jinchuriki stamina, she considered as she watched him saunter around, picking up his estranged clothing. Was Sakura privy to his talent? She had said many demeaning things about him, Ino found it hard to believe that Sakura had ever bedded the whiskered hero.

“What are you doing?” she asked finally. Normally, after a romp as intense as this one, the boy wanted to lie down at least for a little while.

“I gotta go,” Naruto answered, tugging on his boxers. “Kaori-chan said that Kurenai-sensei has Konohamaru.”

Ino’s eyebrow quirked. “Kurenai-sensei?”

He nodded in return, buttoning up his trousers now. “They’re switching Konohamaru tonight, but I want to get him out before then.”

This was a very vague story, but Ino was somewhat intrigued. She scooted up until she was sitting on the bed’s edge. Her slick breasts shook as they hung forward. “Is this about Mebuki-san?”

Naruto looked at her dead on, his own curiosity now showing. “Yeah.”

“Stupid! Why didn’t you say so sooner?!”

Naruto showed a flat face. Why would he bring up his troubles with the Mothers Force and Konohamaru when he was in the middle of banging the mother/daughter combo?

“Mebuki-san showed up at the shop earlier and told me to give Mom a message!” Ino was up now, bounding around and catching a towel from her mother’s stock. “Something about Mikoto-san picking up Konohamaru!” Without another word, she went into the bathroom.

Just what was she doing in the middle of an explanation? Naruto thought of what Shikamaru would say to her flighty attitude: troublesome. “Wait! What else?!” He walked into the bathroom after her – they just had sex, after all – and saw her already in the shower.

“You’ll probably need help.” The shower began to run. “I’ll come with you. Just give me five minutes.”

ccc One hour later ccc

If it had ever come to a raid to rescue Konohamaru, Naruto would have thought it would’ve been alongside Buta-chan. She was a stronger companion for this particular setup. She was more diplomatic, and knew the right way to discuss with the other mothers. Her and Kurenai could probably have reached an understanding that would guarantee Konohamaru’s safe transfer.

Buta was the ideal partner.

Naruto turned mechanically to the partner he had instead; he did not think she was an ideal partner. It might’ve been better to go alone than have a girl whose temper was perhaps more frightening than Sakura-chan’s.

Noticing his head turned to her, she looked and saw him with his deadpan expression. “W-what?!” she blushed, knowing why he would make such a face at her. “It takes a lot of time to get ready after a shower!”

Naruto didn’t believe that. You shower, you towel off, you pull your clothes or PJs, that’s it. Girls went through a whole ritual that impatient Naruto was not prepared for. Well, the toweling off step was nice… She was gorgeous when she stepped out from the shower, her mind set to the task of brushing the moisture off her skin with her white towel. Every step made her tits bounce, but not crazily; it was so subtle that Naruto couldn’t take his eyes away! Yet as he ogled her with a drooling mouth, she just kept doing what she was doing like he wasn’t there. Arms, chest, stomach, back, legs; like it was all a show for him. Why had he gone after Sakura-chan when Ino existed in this world?

BONK!!

“Stop staring like that, idiot!” Ino barked with a heavy knock to Naruto’s skull, jarring him rudely from his reminiscence. He nearly lost his footing as he jumped off another rooftop on the way to Kurenai-sensei’s. Rubbing at the impact, he glared at her. That’s right; she was temperamental, and a pain – according to Shikamaru. She always took the lead and acted bossy, but never really planned things through. And there was also… “I don’t need this hair!!” There was the time she butchered her revered platinum locks to spite Sakura. Perhaps a trick, but Naruto shivered as he recalled the beastly look on her face.

They stopped a house short of Kurenai’s apartment building. It was dark; no lights on, even though it was relatively still early in the evening. Naruto pet his chin and thought. “Did they already take Konohamaru?”

Ino immediately focused her chakra. Naruto couldn’t rely on his Sage or Kyubi forms, lest his fluctuating chakra bring attention to them. As a sensory type, it was no problem for Ino to distinguished four chakra signatures in the home: one baby, one child… and two adults?

“Who’s the second?” Ino asked, but Naruto was just as puzzled. She could sense people, but it took some time to match them up to people she knew.

“Maybe one other of the Mothers Force.” Naruto bounced up and cracked his knuckles. “Well, we shouldn’t worry! I can handle it.”

“What about me?” Ino puffed, folding her arms and expecting him to make accommodations for her involvement.

His eye ticked. He never asked her or wanted her to come or be involved in anything but the bed with her mom. Now that she was here, he had to sort her to his plan. His finger pointed to the roof. “Wait up there,” he told her. “There’s two people in there, so it might get messy.”

“You’re breaking and entering, and it might get messy.” Ino shook her head, ponytail waving side to side behind her. Naruto pursed him lips. What else was he supposed to come up with, he wanted to tell her. Planning came second to action! Yet, for her seeming disapproval of his simplistic plan, she told him he could count on her, and then went in place.

Sometimes she was very agreeable, he considered with a smile.

He was up. Finally, it was time to spring Konohamaru and then move on to the next step… whatever that was. Konohamaru would be safe at the Uzumaki residence, he decided as he rounded the building to Kurenai’s side. He’d been with Shikamaru and Kiba enough times to know where she lived. Kushina would love to have Konohamaru instead of Kurenai, and Kiba too. (These ‘K’s are killing me.)

Two adults, Ino had warned him. Another mother from the Force was no problem. They beat Kiba – his next planned rescue – but that was due to swarming an unprepared victim; Buta had told him all about it.

Kurenai wouldn’t be coming at him with cutlery from the kitchen. Mom or not, she was jonin level, just like Kakashi-sensei. And Naruto knew very well what her specialty was. Therefore, he left his trump card on the bed with Kaori-chan.

For the mother of an infant, Kurenai’s security was lax. The first window he tested opened easily. Look underneath the underneath. A fine lesson from Kakashi-sensei, but Naruto was willing to take the bait as he slid inside. Ino was his insurance from above; he hoped he could count on her if things did get messy.

Kurenai’s home was very nice. Even in the dark, he’d say that it looked even better than when his mom cleaned on a sunny day! Carefully, he slid through the room – an empty guest room – and opened the door to the living room.

And there was Konohamaru, passed out and snoring across one of the comfort chairs. So noisy in this dark, Naruto thought with a grimace. But he could catch him by the midsection and… No. He would clamp his hand over Konohamaru’s mouth first, wake him up and tell him what was happening. Was there time for that?

“It’s genjutsu.”

Naruto wheeled about and saw Kurenai. She was ready for him, discarding the guise of a mother and donning the outfit of white straps that he had once known her in. And dangerously, her hands had already completed the seal. She had practiced since her round with Itachi, practiced until even his illusion-dispelling eyes could be fooled for that one, single, defining instant.

With Kurama still dozing within – “Don’t wake me for your games,” he’d always warn after the war – Naruto didn’t stand a chance. He was caught immediately. No frightful images of Sasuke tearing at his throat or Itachi shoving strange things down his throat; just encompassing dark that stilled him completely, cutting off all concentration to anything about him.

He went motionless on his feet, head dropping lifelessly. Kurenai sighed. She had worried that Naruto would’ve been more reckless. Perhaps when he was younger, he might not have been careful enough to pause, giving her less time to weave the spell. But it all worked out for her.

“Transferring a prisoner is when there is most likely to be an attack,” she advised the comatose boy. “Each time Konohamaru was taken from this house, I prepared for you, Naruto. I am not happy about this, but the justice of Konoha must prevail.”

She reached for him to bind him for capture, but his hand came up and caught her. “What?!” she gasped, and then saw the orange of a Toad Sage’s eyes.

Naruto smirked. Of course he prepared for this, having left a Shadow Clone on Kaori’s bed to meditate and gather Sage chakra. If he should be caught in a genjutsu, all his clones would dispel, therefore bringing back the amounted power and effectively shut off the illusion in the process by changing his Chakra flow.

“Sorry, Kurenai-sensei.”

Knowing what was to follow that apology, Kurenai made quickly to reverse the hold, but an unpracticed kunoichi had no sway over a mode that bested Six Pains. He stepped in and planted his foot. She was airborne with the merest pull, her world toppling. In the dark, she couldn’t hope to get her bearings before she was thrown into the couch across from Konohamaru. The force toppled the furniture, and she banged her head on the floor; not painful, but it did leave her dizzy enough to be unable to pursue the theft of her nephew.

Not the best case scenario, but Naruto still felt he should be awarded a pat on the back for how quickly and easily he got Konohamaru out of there. He rushed back the way he had come with Konohamaru slumped over his shoulder. The window should be open; it wasn’t. Who had…?

Naruto steeled himself, knew he had the money to pay for a broken window, and cast himself forward, shoulder first. The pane burst into shards around him, and he tasted freedom before the smoke bomb. It ignited around him, and a weight knocked Konohamaru free from his grip. He swore.

The second adult in the apartment!

Who was it?

He cleared the dark mist and saw Konohamaru plummeting to the street. Dammit! Who was it?! Kurenai-sensei? He felt confident that she would still be picking herself off the floor right now, but for the hand mirror that whizzed in front of him, showing him a reflection of red eyes and black hair.

Something stirred inside. “Hm?”

She must’ve been dizzy to be so off the mark; he couldn’t bother taunting her. Ignoring the brief rush to his head, he looked back to Konohamaru and saw that he had already landed in a pile of trash; safe and sound, but the danger was still near.

Who…?!

“Ha! Aren’t you glad I lent my assistance, Kurenai?!”

That voice! No mother from the troupe chasing him! This was a dangerous foe! He turned just in time to block Anko’s leg heading for his head. Blocked, but she wasn’t defeated in the slightest. Her grin was wide with elation. How dull it was for her just to hear about prudish mothers badgering little kids. But taking on the hero of the world was quite a sport.

Even Kurama knew that. Naruto heard his voice boom from within: “So something interesting is happening!” He flared to life with the Jinchuriki cloak, glowing orange and yellow like a sun materializing in the dusky village’s heart.

It was daunting, but Anko tried for another kick – also unsuccessful – before they landed and took away from one another. Naruto, with his game-face on, stared her down. Quietly, he thanked his internal companion for lending a hand. Few ninja in existence, let alone a single jonin, could match a fully-charged Naruto.

Even so, Anko held her ground. Legs separated, arms tense and locked to either defend or attack; she’d have to have considerable reflexes of Fourth Raikage status to match the Orange Flash. Her answer to this challenge was a single, simple kunai; no tricks or smoke bombs attached. Seeing the deadly but small weapon, Naruto felt underestimated. “I trained with Octo-Pops,” he told her seriously, “but in a fight like this, I don’t know if I can check my strength, alright?”

“You’re talking to a jonin of Konoha and a Special Ops operative.” She twisted her kunai back and forth, wielding it tauntingly. “You shouldn’t take me lightly.” Despite the kunai in her hand, she started with another kick; simple and straightforward, and easily blocked. Naruto felt back about how light her impact was, though she had clearly put some force behind it. Her shifting to her free leg for an attack wouldn’t do much difference, though Naruto leaned back to avoid it entirely.

Her skirt rode up high, and his trained vision caught immediately. When she landed, he broke free of the spell. She swung around and hammered at him with both fists; two punches hit him – bounced off, more like – and he backed off. She was a nuisance, he figured. He needed to locate Konohamaru while doing his best not to hurt this frightful woman. Konoha women are scary, he noted after seeing the bloodlust in her eyes.

She must’ve been going for the kill, for the kunai went up and came down at his head. And of course, Naruto was quick enough to block it, catching her at the wrist so that her aim could not include him. Besides, a flick-of-the-wrist trick shot would never work on this Jinchuriki. Why did she look so sure of herself then?

“I haven’t fought a Jinchuriki before,” she started, and the kunai’s handle was turned to wedge between her index and middle fingers, “but I’ve defeated countless perverts!” With those two fingers, she flicked the blade down, expertly cleaving the line of her constricted bosoms and slicing her mesh. Let Naruto get a good look.

He faltered at once, for though they didn’t burst free, he saw enough of her fleshy cleavage to prompt a squirt of blood from his nostrils. His focus failed, and Kurama’s strength buckled. Damn Ero-Sennin! He taught his disciple to appreciate all breasts, from tiny tits to huge hooters! Not once did he explain how to defend against them in a fight!

“Let me borrow this hand.” Anko was an expert at stealing an opportunity. One hand was caught, but if she used Naruto’s hand with her own… He wasn’t yet recovered; like Kurenai, he was dizzy, and Anko siphoned his weakness to make a succession of hand symbols. Not Orochimaru’s potency, but it’d do for now; she struck Naruto’s core with a purple fire lit on each fingertip, and the effect was immediate.

“You damn brat…!” Kurama’s voice receded, and then was seal, along with his chakra. Anko had disrupted their bond; not permanently, but it behooved her in this bout.

Naruto staggered away, looking at his hands and trying to bring the comforting blaze of strength back to them. What he got instead was a straight jab to the face that threw him to the ground. “Dammit!” He scrambled back up, and both arms – with great haste – blocked her roundhouse kick. Little good it did him when Anko leapt circularly and gave him an inappropriate view upside her skirt where dark cloth wedged up in her backside’s crease. He was distracted again by it, and it made his jaw a very susceptible target for her following heel.

“Kurenai was an ill-suited match for you,” Anko dictated, still pressing her advantage while her cleavage bobbed and swayed, willing to unleash the full mass of her impressive tits if she turned too abruptly. “She’s too modest. She thinks of you as a ninja first, and that puts her at a disadvantage against the hero of Konoha.”

Naruto grunted, clutching at his mouth and hoping that the latest kick didn’t rupture his teeth. He understood her. Damn, he understood! She also was at a disadvantage against the hero of Konoha. What she did instead was flip the circumstances. If she couldn’t fight the hero, she’d fight – and beat – the pervert. Her specialty was hunting down and observing the enemy. Little secret that he was trained by the greatest of all perverts, and no doubt Kurenai-sensei fed her all sorts of information to be prepped for this night.

He saw the panties flash once again, and then it was just about lights out. He thudded on his back on the dirt road, dazed and unwilling to fight. Kurama, he called, but the Fox didn’t answer. That chakra rupturing technique from Orochimaru was a real pain.

Anko stood over her prize, and from her coat she pulled three red balls. No doubt something to render him completely immobile, and he could already do little to stop it. Maybe if he grabbed a kunai, or if Ino…

“You’ll need more practice with women if this is all you can handle,” Anko advised arrogantly. Her arrogance showed right up to the moment when her spheres were kicked skyward, out of her hands, and exploded uselessly in the air. She blinked at this interference. Just who would dare interfere…?!

She hadn’t time to guess, as a hand went straight for her crotch, grabbing her indecently to where a blush was actually called to her face along with a “Hrgh!” She was catapulted from Naruto, cartwheeling through the air until she gained some sense of balance and landed like a cat at a safe distance. She had won the fight with Naruto, dammit! She effortlessly beat the foe of the Mothers Force as they scrambled around like fools! She was ready to take on a new victim, but paused when she realized that her foe was none other than the fearsome Red-Hot Habanero.

Kushina, standing defensively over her son, glowered at Anko. She held out a hand beckoningly and smirked. “It’s been a while… since I’ve beaten you, Anko-chan.”

ccc Sakura ccc

Sakura stewed. She stewed in the hot springs, stewing over the wall. The day had went, and many women had gone, but she remained. In fact, she had stayed so long that one particular woman made a second trip back just to check on her. Shizune, still hugging Ton-Ton to her where her breasts rested pleasantly atop the pig’s head, hovered over her. There was concern on her face for her understudy.

“Sakura-san… I think you’ve spent enough time in the hot spring.” Shizune looked for a change in expression of the nearly-submerged Sakura, but the glare just continued. “Would you… Would you prefer to talk to Tsunade-sama…?” She yelped when Sakura suddenly went into motion, standing up so quick that the water sounded like it popped around her.

She squared her shoulders, her arms tense and her fists tight. The towel around her had absorbed too much water, too heavy now to hold onto her. It plopped from her body and let her travel naked to the wall.

Hmph! Was Naruto watching now, as Shizune and the few other women were? She didn’t care. Let him get an eyeful while he could. Whatever was on the other side of that hole in the wall…

“Dammit!!” She slugged the wall head-on, and Naruto’s gloryhole was gone with the rest of the divider. The unsuspecting men turned to the noise, and then went into a wild panic as debris attacked them from the destruction site. None had the chance to see the dust clear and leave a hunched-over, panting Sakura glare out across her anger.

No Naruto. “That pervert,” she fumed as, behind her, the bug-eyed Shizune went “Aiyee~!!”

ccc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Naruto would beat Anko. For the sake of the story, just go with it.


	14. There was a hole at the hot springs.

There was a hole at the hot springs.

ccc

Kushina smirked, and Anko wavered. Going toe-to-toe with the bloody Uzumaki wasn’t very wise; Anko knew that, as she was once on the receiving end of Kushina’s wrath. Perverted tricks wouldn’t work on her, and Kushina went for the win no matter the cost. It was a gutsy woman who would grab another woman by the groin and throw her.

And that fiery brutality… Anko wasn’t ashamed to admit that it caused an attraction for her when they were younger. Kushina was beautiful, and both genders could admire that. She had drive on her own, working for her own ends rather than simply being a tool for a man. The girls of this new generation were pitiful, Anko thought as she observed the steadfast Kushina.

“Are you going to fight me like that?” Kushina teased, addressing the gash that only widened at Anko’s bust. “Heh! Make sure you don’t slip, or you’ll embarrass yourself.”

Any more embarrassing than losing to a mother wearing a dress? Anko enjoyed the tease, her racing heart fluttering. She adored Kushina again right away. If she could get close enough, she plotted as she observed Kushina’s smirking lips…

Her sandals scraped the ground loudly as she discarded her stance. She pulled at her coat, absently trying to hide her flesh, but thinking naught else of it. “It must’ve been a misunderstanding,” she offered with a mild shrug. “Your brat got in my way, and I thought he wanted a fight.”

Kushina dropped her smile to a suspicious frown. Surely that wasn’t what happened to put Naruto grunting on the ground, rolling over and smearing blood onto his hand. Yet he said nothing to the contrary. He preferred Anko’s lie. None of Kushina’s concern at the moment…

“We should try this again, brat.” Anko was looking straight at Naruto now with that grin that had shivers going up his spine when he was at the Chunin Exams. “With less of a crowd.” Her olive eyes then switched to Kushina, and her smirk became more daring. “Or more of a crowd.” She was off then, returning to Kurenai’s apartment to check on her friend. She would be out to pester further.

Silence, and then an exasperatingly grateful “Ah~!!” Naruto didn’t care; he fell right back into the heap of trash and thanked his lucky stars for escaping that mess. Anko was a whole other level of scary than Ino or Sakura.

Ino…

He looked to the roof pensively. Where had she been, now that he thought about it? Things couldn’t have gotten messier than how they had! But, he thought proudly while gazing skyward, he rescued Konohamaru. And he had his mom to thank.

He smiled at her, but she did not do the same; not that she was scowling, but she looked unusually uncertain, and then avoided eye contact completely. Still, he said, “Thanks, Mom.”

Kushina shifted, her lips sealed as she looked for interest elsewhere. She just nodded with a meek grunt.

Grunting himself, Naruto picked himself out of the rubbish and brushed himself off, making a note to take a shower after this. “What were you doing out here, anyway? I haven’t seen you for days!”

Kushina stiffened, casting a look his way that was unusually… girlish. He quirked an eyebrow. Sakura-chan had often looked at Sasuke like that when trying to seem composed. “Well, I was looking for you, alright? I mean, I was on my way home to talk to you, and I saw you here.” Turning the tables, she ground her knuckles punishingly on his scalp. “And what were you doing getting involved in a fight with someone like Anko?! She’s not someone to take lightly, Naruto!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Naruto laughed, ducking out from under her fist. He was just so happy right now. “I was trying to pick up Konohamaru here, and things went…” He had looked down to Konohamaru, but the lump thought to be the boy was nothing more than another black bag of trash. “What?! Where’s Konohamaru?!”

“Konohamaru? I didn’t see him.” Though she arrived later, she had seen Naruto since he fell from Kurenai’s apartment. There hadn’t been any sign of the boy since Naruto had fallen from the smokescreen.

Desperately, Naruto shifted underneath all the trash bags until he was certain that Konohamaru was missing. He looked up again and seethed. “Maybe Ino…” He left Kushina on the ground as he raced up the side of the building.

Ino was certainly there, but she was lying on the floor, sprawled out and half-asleep. She was no slacker. This was another Genjutsu. “Dammit!” He rushed over to her just as Kushina completed the jump to catch up with him. She watched as he lifted the blonde, tapping at her face and boosting some Chakra in her. No doubt it was a Genjutsu; and a powerful one to so easily best the sensory-type Ino. But with that Chakra of his, she came out of it.

“Ino! What happened?” he pressed, not giving her time to really wake up.

She was aware enough, her senses gathering the moments before her collapse. Her heavy eyes regarded Naruto as best as she could. “Mm… Uchiha… Mikoto…” Then the spell reclaimed her.

That was enough for Naruto. The red eyes in the mirror that awoke the Sharingan-hating Kurama from his rest… The illusion had been so minor that Naruto didn’t realize it; Konohamaru replaced with a satchel of garbage while she made off with the real thing. Mikoto-san! Naruto ground his teeth together, fuming with frustration.

Though with other thoughts on her mind, Kushina could not overlook that her best friend continued to meddle in the affairs of her and her son. Whether or not he was responsible for making the hole, it was up to the mother to dole out punishment.

“Mikoto.” Her nose crinkled with a sneer.

ccc Mikoto ccc

“I’m not sure if we should go through with this,” Mebuki insecurely said, looking away as Yoshino undid the button and zipper of Konohamaru’s trousers. “Is it really necessary to go this far?”

Yoshino, after tugging the snoozing Konohamaru’s pants to his knees, turned on her and wielded the letter Shikamaru had inadvertently skimmed earlier. “We were given consent by the head of the Sarutobi clan! This will be for the best!”

Mebuki flushed, but Mikoto was unconcerned. She did her part; let Yoshino do hers. Yoshino’s part involved taking out Konohamaru’s underwear too, so that his small, limp cock could hang out for their judgment. Yoshino observed it with hard scorn as Mebuki turned away. “I can’t be here,” she admitted and left with Mikoto trailing her.

Mebuki hurried out of the house. “How could she…?” She looked back at Mikoto, wanting answers. “How could she think this is the right thing to do?”

Mikoto, coolly, answered, “It is the wish of the Sarutobi clan to restore honor. It varies what clan will do what to accomplish such things.” An Uchiha mother, died a traitor, restored to live amongst those she had been plotting to usurp; she would do anything to keep her clan – and her boy – safe from persecution again.

“How did you know Naruto would go this time?” Mebuki sighed, thinking that it was Mikoto’s uncanny foresight that led them to this extreme. And Mikoto made up an easy lie, for she needn’t say yet that her Sharingan put color to chakra… and that she saw three chakra signatures upstairs in Kaori’s room; one was definitely a Jinchuriki. She had been wrong about Kiba, but again, she needn’t share that with Yoshino and the others.

ccc Yoshino ccc

Alone, wedged between Konohamaru’s splayed, lifeless legs, Yoshino scowled at his small pecker. He deserved this, she thought while studying it. Her left hand came up, cupping his sex, maneuvering his stem before peeling back his foreskin. The head peeked out timidly.

The first one she had held since her husband… and that was much longer ago. “One more night before the war,” he said, trying to be intimate with her in bed. She had refused him sharply. “There’ll be plenty of time afterward! You must rest and prepare now!” And that was it. His hand on her breast was the last act of intimacy between them.

And now boys ran rampant at the hot springs, expecting any woman to forego her vows and self-respect to handle his own desires!

“Hmph! Little brat,” she sneered at him, and then spat on his dick. The saliva oozed down slowly until her thumb and forefinger started rubbing it all over his short length. The stimulation provoked him even in sleep; the sprout became a vine – a short vine, but sturdier than what it was. He’d like more, no down, she considered while methodically pumping up and down.

In her right hand, however, there was a contraption. Small… small enough just to house the thing in her grasp. Yet it did not come up yet. For just a while longer, Yoshino considered the fate of Konohamaru’s boyhood and whether or not it should be locked up… unable to poke through the hole at the hot springs.

ccc Sakura ccc

Sakura, under escort by Shizune and Ton-Ton, stood before the grouchy Fifth Hokage, roused from her sleep to deal with this matter. She sat at her desk with not a mug of tea, but a bottle of saké; Shizune had tried to advise her against it, but it was the only way Tsunade would leave the bed she had reclaimed after a week.

And for her own protégé. She almost dismissed the matter entirely, but for Sakura to cause such resounding damage to the hot springs, Tsunade was unable to turn a blind eye. “The damage is beyond a slap on the wrist, Sakura,” Tsunade said sternly, and Sakura, now seeming collected, nodded in agreement. Her cooperation, at the moment, was frustrating. Who in their right mind would do such vandalism? “What should I do? Perhaps have you pay for the repairs, or would you be able to fix the wall yourself?” Tsunade knew that their boundless strength was better for deconstruction that construction.

“I am willing to face whatever consequences I must,” Sakura began, speaking very respectfully to her mentor, “but I felt that the removal of that wall was necessary.”

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed with intrigue. “Why?”

Looking at her dead-on, Sakura said, “There was a hole at the hot springs.”

And copier laments the past tense.

ccc Naruto & Kushina ccc

Home again, Ino dropped off at home… The Uzumaki pair entered their home as if in defeat. “I can’t believe Mikoto-san did that,” Naruto groaned, slumping over the table after dropping in the chair. He turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against his arm. “If she hadn’t been there…”

“Naruto!” Kushina’s tone was quick as well as urgent, and Naruto looked at her. She stared back hard at him, the most eye contact they’d had in the lull of their relationship. Her cheeks matched her hair again, but she stormed forward and smacked her hands down on the table. He needed to look at her, and he needed to take her seriously. She let him collect himself. “I know why the Mothers Force is after you,” she said solemnly, and Naruto slipped for just a second.

“Wha-what are you talking about?” he jeered, trying to fit a laugh in to make himself seem more at ease and confused. “I always get in trouble…”

“I know about the hole.”

His eyes widened, and his cheeks began to match the colors of hers.

Slowly, her hand nervously crept out until she skimmed his finger. The touch was electric. “Naruto.” She was softer now, her head ducking and her posture lacking confidence. Girlish again… “I have to tell you something…”

ccc End of Part 1 ccc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming 2021 (Part 0 will be on my Patreon... when I make it.)


	15. Epilogue

What’s to Come.  
ccc  
He was already in bed when she came upon him, feeling frisky and wanting his attention. She normally wasn’t like this; she needed the right mood, to be treated in some way, as if to balance their marriage. But she wanted this, her husband’s caress, a man’s touch. She felt along his sternum, touching the still-strong and lithe muscles of a Nara man.  
“Shikaku,” Yoshino whispered urgently in his ear. She peered at his scarred face, visible but dim in the low light. He was still a moment, but the light scraping of her fingers along his chest finally caused him to wince. Her nails beelined lower, past his abdominal muscles to the waist of his striped pajamas. He didn’t bother to tie the strings, so slipping underneath to the coarse nest of dark hair and the mass of flesh hidden there. She grabbed it with authority, for it belonged to her by rite. “Shikamaru is asleep.”  
Stubbornly, her husband’s eyes stayed closed. “I’ve got a mission tomorrow,” he grumbled. His body refused to react, but when she closed her fist around him and squeezed, he complied by rolling onto his back, but not without a reluctant grunt.  
Yoshino could take his sass, as long as he was obedient. Excitedly – they hadn’t been intimate for a while – she tossed the blankets back to his knees, observed his body and looked down where her hand hid beneath his sleeping trousers. He was still sponge-soft. She tried tugging him, but he flopped lifelessly in her jerking fist until he groaned out in discomfort.  
Since having their lazy son, Yoshino was more prone to getting her way, though she had to do away with the niceties that once attracted Shikaku to her in the first place. A more aggressive approach; she uncovered his cock and swiftly gobbled him up before the unsightly scar that marred a good portion of his stem. She may have been quick enough to rob the sight of it, but she felt the depression where the scar tissue dipped.  
She pressed on regardless, suckling and slurping at his length, drawing at a stronger circulation to no avail. She didn’t like using her mouth, but if there was no other option… She refused to grind and beg like a wanton whore.  
“It’s not gonna work,” Shikaku grumbled, fiercely half-asleep. But finally, an eye peeked open when his wife sat back, unsatisfied and longing. He could not deny the sadness in her gaze. His hand lifted lifelessly and brushed toward her, signaling beyond. “But the boy’s here. Isn’t that what you rely on him for?”  
Yoshino quirked an eyebrow in confusion, and then had two hands slither over her; one over her shoulder and the other encompassing her midsection. Heart leaping, she turned and met Naruto’s most endearing smile. He pressed in close, far too inappropriately for one of her son’s friends to behave, yet she was stricken to stillness. “I won’t be too rough this time,” he promised her, and swept his tongue along her parted lips. He ate her gasp as he molded their lips together and one hand freed her big breasts; more than a handful, he found while lifting and squeezing to the brown nipple.  
For all her shock and the race of her heart, she yielded swiftly even her loins were uncovered, sticky and needy for him. His cock was out – it was large, she saw with bated breath – and with her husband lying on the bed with them, she tried not to scream out Naruto’s name immediately as he fitted her around him.  
All vanished in an instant when her eyes truly opened and she saw that only the ceiling was above her; not Naruto. Her arms were splayed out to the sides – unnatural for her sleeping behavior – and most indecently, her thighs were intentionally open. She could almost pin the blame of this lewdness on the boy, but he was asleep next to her… or on her, actually.  
Konohamaru shared her bed now, no longer a guest but more of a pet; docile and harmless, but tightlipped. She looked at Konohamaru, pillowing his head with her breast and drooling on her. She had a mind to tug his ear, but decided not to. He was placid, and she was not in a mood for confrontation.  
That dream was so vivid.  
She cursed slightly, turning her head opposite from Konohamaru and scowling weakly. It was that boy’s fault; the Uzumaki, the hero, her Shikamaru’s friend. The hole at the hot springs was gone – along with the divider, which led Tsunade-sama to declare the hot springs’ only users would be women for the time being – and Kiba had been caught as the culprit, but it was not more than two days ago that Tsume brazenly walked in on the mothers feeling safe in a gender-strict bathing session, fully dressed with her dog, unfazed by the wet heat. Yoshino frowned hard at the mother ostracized from their organization while Kaori tucked into her secured towel and Mebuki regarded her in stoic respect.  
Tsume frowned hard at the lot of them, as if sizing them up; an alpha among the craven. Immediately, she denounced the accusations of Kiba being so audacious. It was enough to make Yoshino scoff if she hadn’t the sense not to provoke Tsume. So Tsume then made the declaration: “I don’t need the help of the Mothers Force. I can find the culprit myself.”  
She glanced briefly, but meaningfully at Kaori, and Kaori reacted stiffly and awkwardly.  
That was the last Yoshino saw of her for the following days, and she was glad enough for it. That woman was too feral to be a part of her circle – even if Tsume rejected an earlier offer.  
What did it matter anyway? Yoshino turned her legs off the bed and reflected. Her sleep had been deep enough to pull the dream close to reality. Her body was sweaty, her nipples swollen and aching, and her crotch was hot and tingling.  
She scowled again, her lips curling slightly from her teeth. “That… Naruto…!”  
She’d seen him last night. Him and that Temari… outside, in public, hiding only from the light… The woman she’d hoped to call ‘daughter’ someday… Both rutting in the open like animals… A wonder Naruto was not birthed an Inuzuka himself, or at least raised by the woman.  
And then there was Ino-chan, the sweet if not flamboyant daughter of Kaori and the late Inoichi. The other, lesser potential for her Shikamaru also seemed taken with Kushina’s boy, though they did not behave in such a way in public.  
But Yoshino, walking to her window and peeking out into the waking streets of Konoha, already saw the pair of blonds, acting much to familiar with each other. He was happy taking things from her, and it was maddening; enough to get her to take the cage off of her son and pit his compassionate loyalty to his widowed mother against one of his closest friends.  
She stared at Naruto; a deep stare that lingered on his happy, bright smile. Her eye ticked. Her body tingled.  
She wanted him brought to her!  
ccc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise of this chapter (some parts, at least) were meant to be in a chapter, but then I remembered: Shikaku's dead! So we got this. In Part 2, we can liken Yoshino to Minister Frollo.


End file.
